Angel Child
by Heart of Diamond
Summary: Sequel to Angel Love. The flock are free! but problems come from know where and suddenly Max is in danger. Enemies and allies appear, old and new. but survival and holding onto the ones you love might be to much to keep. Fax! Niggy!
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone,**

**Just like to say that i am posting this new story on my holiday, so you better be nice to me.**

**This is the begining of a knew age. The age of ANGEL LOVE SEQUEL!!!! YAY!!! sorry a little over the top there.**

**Ahh, i love this book. You are either going to hate me because you will think "OMG! there are so many Max ride fanfics like this. why do i have to read anouther one!" or you will love me and think "OMG! this is the greatest story in the history of stories". i pray that at least 98% of the worlds population will vote for the second one.**

**Ok, in this book, anything bold is thought in the bird language. Anything in itelics is spoken in the Ancient Bird Language. anything else, is english. That counts for all POVs.**

**Any way, enjoy the sequel!**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxox**

Angel Child

Prologue

Fang POV

I breathed in the warm air. A soft fragrance of wet palm leafs and car fumes filled the air. I was surprised. On a night like this there wasn't much wind.

It was raining. Correction, pouring. Or raining cats and dogs. I was sitting outside. On the top of a building. In central L.A. Below me cars of all sizes drove down the street, beeping there horns and shouting at each other. Humans these days are selfish. They have no clue what happens in the real world. Well, the world I live in any way.

I sat on my toes, knees to my chest. My arms crossed and my hands sat under my armpits. My elbows resting on my knees as I gaze down at the rain covered street below me. I wore a simple blue t-shirt and three-quarter jeans. My wings were slightly open and my ears were on full alert. It didn't matter what Max thought, I was still keeping watch. Even though we haven't seen one Eraser for over 2 weeks. I wasn't taking chances. Not after what happened last time.

It's been five weeks since our escape from the Laboratory, but we like to call it the school now. We arrived in L.A. last week and booked a cheap but comfortable hotel. The guy working at the receptionist first thought that we stole Vicki's Credit Card. Technically we did, but it was more like stealing back what was ours. Max's I-hope-you-didn't-say-what-I-thought-you-said look must have changed his mind. I think he thought better than to mix with Max.

We got the biggest room, 3 bedrooms, all with doubles except the master bedroom which was a queen size and had it's own on sweet. Off course Max and I took the master, Iggy and Gazzy slept in the first bedroom and Nudge and Angel slept in the second.

Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Max where now learning English faster than ever. Nudge and I where beginning to teach them about Geography, History, Science and Maths. Nudge taught Gazzy and Angel what they were capable of and I taught Max and Iggy. Max loved history, while Iggy was interested in the science. Well, the explosion part of Science anyway.

I shock my wings, water sprayed every where. I shock my drenched hair, droplets of water trickled down my face. Dam it, Max is going to kill me. She hates it when we get too wet.

I stood up. I shock my wings again and sprung of the top of the building.

Flying. God, I love to fly. It is one of the greatest feelings you could ever imagine. I beat them easily, not planning to travel very fast. I glided over the giant buildings with ease. My sharp bird eyes scanning the minuscule size people, reading there faces for any signs of enemy in them or any hints that they could see me. But I was virtually invisible with my black wings.

I had reached the outskirts fairly fast. The rain began to come down heavier and I heard a slight thunder in the far distance. A storm was coming. I came closer to the hotel and circled above it.

_**Angel**_, I called though my mind.

_**DADDY!**_

_**Hi Angel**_, I said smiling, _**Am I safe to land?**_

There was a slight pause for a few seconds. I started to figure eight around the hotel, just for fun.

_**Yeh, no ones looking out side**_, Angel replied, _**your safe.**_

I dived down, pulling up gently as I came closer to the small balcony in our hotel room. We were 6 stories from the bottom and 3 from the top. It was enough distance so people wouldn't be able to see us landing in the dark and most defiantly not in the rain. I flapped my wings slowing my fall and lightly touched the cement balcony. I bent my knees slightly, ensuring that I wasn't going to fall.

I straightened, flapping and shaking my wings to get rid of most of the water. I ran my hands through my hair, rinsing most of the water. I sighed and opened the balcony door.

Only coming face to face with Max. She wasn't happy.

Her breath taking electric blue eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows were together, her soft mouth forming a hard line. She had both her elegant hands on her hips, her fingers rhythmically tapping giving me a sign she was impatient. Her silky brown curly hair was dry and lose, some of it was draping in front of shoulders. She wore a plain black long sleeve top that had an open neck line, a dark denim colored jeans and black sneakers.

She looked… dam right sexy.

I heard Angel giggle. Dam mind reading bird.

"Where have you been?" Max growled. I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I love you too Max," I said to her with a shrug.

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel burst out laughing. They were sitting on the ground in front of the gas fire. Gazzy and Iggy were playing a game of chess, while Angel and Nudge were playing Barbies. No one played chess against Angel, she just cheated reading your minds. Max gave them a look and they instantly shut up, heads down in their intense games.

Max turned back to me. Yes, I saw it, the small smirk on her mouth. But it was quick to disappear. But the slight loosen of the tension in her eyes weakened.

"Answer the question," She said through her teeth.

I shrugged. "In town."

I tried to push past her, but she pushed me back out side. I sighed.

"Yes I have been looking for Erasers, Yes, I stayed out side longer than I was suppose to, yes, I should have come back when it started raining, No, I didn't come back because I didn't feel like it."

Max through her arms up in the air and rolled her eyes. "Gees Fang, you were out there way to longer than you were supposed to be. We were all worried sick about you. Do that again and I will kick your ass goodbye."

Translation. I was deathly scared that you where hurt or killed. Do that again and you will be sleeping with Iggy and Gazzy.

I rolled my eyes. I lost count on the amount of times I had translated what she had said into those words. She never kicks me out. Even when where in single beds she can't get to sleep with out sleeping next to me. She loves me too much.

Off course, I love her more.

"Can I get passed now?" I asked grinning.

Max cracked a smile. She tried to hide it and make her mouth a straight line, but in the end she gave up and hugged me.

I hugged her back wrapping my arms around her tightly. I smiled. I loved the soft side of Max. The others rarely see it, but I was good at getting it out of her.

"Your lucky I love you," I heard her grumble on my chest.

I laughed. "I guess I am."

Max pulled away. Her long sleeve top and top part of her jeans where now wet. Her face had small droplets on it and some of her hair was wet too. She looked down at her top and sighed.

"I'm going to need to change thanks to you, water bird," she said running her hands through part of her wet hair.

She pulled me inside and pushed me towards the on sweet in our bedroom. Each step I took left a wet foot print. Once I was inside the bathroom, I turned around and faced her.

"I love you," I grinned at her.

She huffed. "Yeh, yeh, don't push you luck."

I laughed and closed the bathroom door between us.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Yeh, fluff. I know, don't you love Fax fluff? REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Spaghetti bolognaise

**Hey people,**

**I have decided that in this story i won't be answering any questions what so ever. If you have any questions you can ask them at the end of the story.**

**Also i will be posting up a playlist of the songs that helped me write in Angel Love. Seriously, the songs are cool.**

**That's all i have for now folks. Any way enjoy the capter.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 2: Spaghetti bolognaise

Fang POV

I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I ruffled my hair, wanting to make there air dry it quicker. I put my wet clothes in the washing tub and walked into the lounge room.

The smell of the fake gas fire had filled the room. By the fire where two cream colored couches and between them was a polished wooden table. The kitchen was part of the lounge room, with one long bench separating the two. Three wooden stools sat under one side of the long table. There was also the dining table, it had only 4 seats on it, but Gazzy and Angel always volunteered to sit on the floor.

Iggy was serving dinner to the starving stomachs of Gazzy, Nudge and Angel. Spaghetti bolognaise. Yum. I walked over to Max who was watching them and stood beside her. She looked up at me once before watching the kids again. Or Chicks. Max likes to call them her chicks as a joke.

"Hey," I whispered. "You hungry, 'cause I'm starving."

Max laughed slightly and handed me a large china bowl. I was learning to touch things with great care. It I squeezed something to hard it would break. Max and I lined up for master chief Iggy to give us some food.

"No Gazzy," Iggy said, "If you want more you can come back after you have finished that bowl."

Gazzy huffed and sulked over to sit on the floor. Nudge was already sitting at the dinner table, eating far more than she could swallow.

Angel got her bowl and skipped over to sit next to sulking Gazzy. _**Don't worry Gaz**_, she mind spoke, _**We have Apple pie for desert.**_

"Angel! You weren't meant to tell anyone," Iggy cried as he spooned Max dinner.

Angel clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oops".

I chuckled. "Iggy, you should know Angel can never keep a secret."

I handed my bowl to Iggy. He spooned out a large dish of dinner. _**It's not my fault she's a mind reading pixie.**_

He said it only to me and I burst out laughing. Angel, who was reading Iggy's mind, was not happy. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips formed a tight line.

Max was in. "Ok, enough arguing. Lets eat."

I walked over to the small dining table and sat down next to Max. Iggy came over with his bowl and hesitantly sat next to Nudge, eyeing her in an unsure way. But Nudge was so into her food to notice or just to shy to look up.

I internally shock my head. Yeh right. Iggy and Nudge. Ha that's a good one.

No one said anything while we ate. 30 seconds after Iggy, Max and I sat down, they were up for seconds. Angel followed 20 seconds later. Iggy kept telling them that there was only enough for 3 servings each.

I was chewing a meatball when I heard the crash. I basically spat it out and whirled my whole body around to face the noise. Everybody span around in there seats to look at the source of noise.

Angel stood there her hands out in front of her as if she was holding something. At her feet was a bowl of Spaghetti, well what used to be a bowl. It was now a pile of cracked China and Spaghetti.

But her eyes they were full of fear and worry as they stared straight through us. I hadn't seen them this scared in a long time. Not since I had seen her in Omega's Laboratory.

Iggy stood up, his blank eyes looking at Angel. "Angel you…"

I snapped my head to look at him. "Quiet Iggy."

Max moved slowly from the seat beside me, her eyes locked on Angel. I turned my gaze at Angel.

"Angel… what's wrong?" I asked her slowly and quietly.

Angel's lips quivered. I knelt down in front of her and held her shoulders. I felt Max kneel beside me.

"Angel," I whispered. "It's ok. Nothing will…"

"Max," she whispered her gaze locking on Max's.

Max was shocked. She looked at me for a split second then back at Angel.

Angel snaked under my hands and took Max's hand. She pulled Max across the lounge room and down the hall. I heard Angel's bedroom door slam.

I was beyond belief puzzled. It was easy to work out that Angel had heard some ones mind. But who?

"Umm… could someone show me what just happened," I heard Iggy whispered. Gazzy sent pictures of what just happened to Iggy. All I heard from Iggy was, "Oh".

I stood up, careful that I didn't put my hand on any of the china. I turned around to the others. They were all looking at me. Waiting for what I will say to do next. Waiting for a leader.

I sighed. I hated leading. I would much rather do what I am told. "Ok guys, lets clean this up," I whispered.

No one complained as they all knelt down beside me to help clean up. I picked up the large pieces of China. There wasn't one word said between the four of us. But you didn't have to be Angel to know what we were all thinking.

What exactly that she would only want Max to hear? What is it that Angel wants Max to know but no one else?

**xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**Reveiw!!!!!! Please!!!!!**


	3. Please Don't Leave Me

**Ok folks,**

**This is not the end of the cliff hanger like you'd expected. Noooo. This probebly makes you even more confused. I will give a prize to the person who guess what's wrong. i will some how send it in the mail.**

**Any way enjoy**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 3: Please Don't Leave Me.

Max POV

_**NO! ANGEL YOUR WRONG!**_

Angel winced and shrunk away from me. I instantly cooled down. I knew I shouldn't have wound up that much.

_**Sorry Angel, it's just… I am only 16. I don't even know if I am 16.**_

Angel's small eyes looked up at me. _**I know Max… but you can't change it now.**_

_**NO!**_ I jumped off the bed and paced back a forth. _**This is all wrong. This just can't be happening.**_

I stopped and looked up to the roof. I combed my hand into my long brown hair and closed my eyes. What will the others think? What will they say? What would Fang think? Would he be disgusted? Would he leave?

_**Fang wouldn't leave you Max**_**,** Angel said crossing her arms. _**He loves you way too much.**_

_**You don't know that Angel**__,_ I said facing her. _**You only know the present of a mind not the future.**_

Angel looked down. _**I know, but I know enough of the present to guess the future. It would hurt Fang to leave you. As much as it would hurt you to leave him.**_

I sat on the bed again, putting my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees. This is all too much for me. I knew it was going to change my life forever. But did I want this to happen? Did Fang want this to happen? Did the flock want this to happen?

Angel shrugged beside me. _**I wouldn't mind. I mean it would be kind of fun really. But I am not sure about the others. But you can only find out if you tell them.**_

I opened my mouth and closed it a couple of times. _**Angel… I can't do it. I won't let my flock fall to pieces.**_

Angel jumped up. _**Come on you have to tell them. You can't keep this a secret forever. They wil eventually find out.**_

Line break-----------------------------------

Angel walked me into the lounge room. I looked up at the others gathered around the fireplace.

They all looked at me. Standing up as we entered the room.

Nudge was worried. I could see her Fang like green eyes gazing at me in an almost scared way. Her face was pleading. She wanted to know.

Gazzy's eyes were wide and full of mischief, yet full of fear for me, for the flock. His face was serious for once, not the usual Gazzy you would normally see.

Iggy's eyes were blank, but alert. They darted around the room, catching every source of noise. His mouth was straight and serious.

Then there was Fang's. His beautiful green eyes, shining like beacons. Drawing me in. Full of love. His face full of worry and sadness.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell them. I could just imagine what would happen. I couldn't break my flock up. I would never forgive myself if they split up.

I burst into tears. My body was giving way and I felt myself fall to the ground. But a pair of arms caught me. I didn't even have to look up to know whose they were.

Fang lifted me up and laid my head on his chest. I sobbed and my tears drenched Fang's t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I felt his hand brush my hair gently.

_**Don't leave me Fang. Please don't leave me**__._ I chanted.

_**Never, Max. I don't care what's wrong, I will never leave you.**_

I sobbed louder. If only he knew. If only he knew.

I don't know how long we stood there. Fang just stood there holding me. I wanted to hold onto him forever, but I knew that the time would come when he would find out and leave. He would leave me. The flock. And find happiness elsewhere.

Fang looked at Angel. But Angel shook her head.

_**No, Max is ok. But it's not my place to tell you what's wrong.**_

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Prize for the person who guesses what's wrong!!!!!**


	4. Don't Run

**Hey,**

**I knew it. I knew you guys would hate it. I was debating weather you would like or not. Ahh dam it. I knew i should have done something different.**

**Anyway, i have gone to far to turn back now. I have to stick to it.**

**And FuzzyLogic11, this is only chapter 3.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 3: Don't Run

Fang POV

"Max, please eat," I whispered. Max just stared at the bowl of cereal in front of her.

I sighed and got up. Max wasn't eating. She wasn't talking. It was like she was only a body. I ran my hands through my hair. WHAT WAS WRONG?!

Angel walked up to us and sat beside Max. She put her hand on Max's arm and looked up at her. I knew she was talking to Max. I had no idea what it was about. But it must have done something right.

Max winced slightly as if in pain, before taking the spoon and eating her cereal.

I looked at Angel who stared back at me. _**Angel, what is wrong with her? Why is she miserable? What have I done?**_

Angel's eyes turned a little sad. _**You haven't done anything… wrong. It's just… Max needs to tell you herself. Give her time.**_

Line break -----------------------------

Max went the bedroom after that, without a word. I had to keep stopping myself from going into the room and talking to her. Angel said I had to give her time.

The rain had stopped but the sky was still cloudy. It was as if the weather knew my mood.

I had played a few games of Chess this morning with Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge, but I only won one. I couldn't concentrate while Max was hurt.

I sat on the bench table running my hands through my hair. Iggy was serving the leftovers of last nights dinner for Lunch. Max still hadn't come out the bedroom yet.

I suddenly felt it. Something inside me, like a warning bell sounding loudly in my head. I felt as if I was on a magnet being pulled.

I looked over to the bedroom door.

Something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen. I just knew.

Angel suddenly jumped up. She snapped her eyes to me.

Angel's eyes snapped to me. "Max. She's running away!"

I jumped off the stool. Something had told me that this was going to happen. It was as if I knew before hand.

I looked at Angel. "Stay here," I said before running and slamming the bedroom door open.

But it was empty. My heart began to pound and I could fell fear crawling up me. Fear of Max leaving. Fear of how the flock would react when they find out Max is gone. Fear of what will happen to me when Max is gone.

I snapped my gaze over to the open window. The empty open window. The white lace curtains waved in the soft breeze. I ran over to it. I jumped straight through it, snapping my wings open.

I climbed higher into the sky until I was level with the roof. My eyes scanned the sky for Max and there she was. Flying low above the building, ready to dive over the other side.

"NO!" I screamed into the rain as I dived on Max. She prepare for her dive, but I had already tackled her, graving her around the waist. We both fell to the ground, sliding across the roof until we came to a stop near the edge.

Neither of us moved for a minute. I looked up slowly at Max. She was looking at me, tears were drenching her face. Both our breathing was quick and I could feel my heart pounding. Under me, Max's breathing came out in small bursts.

"Max," I breathed. "Don't run."

Max burst into tears. I sat up and held her in my lap, cradling her like a baby. She clung to my T-shirt tightly and continued to sob.

It was pure torture watching her cry. I felt like crying. Crying because Max was crying. Crying because I almost lost Max. Crying for Max.

"Max, don't run," I whispered holding her closer.

"I have to," I heard her whisper.

I jumped up standing her up with me. I held her shoulders and forced her to look at me. Her eyes kept spilling tears.

"Max, you. don't. have. To. Run," I said forcing each word out one at a time. She can't run. If she ran, I would die.

"I can't hurt you," Max sobbed.

"Hurt me?! Running will hurt me more than anything."

"Your life will never be the same if I stay. If I go, at least you don't have to change."

What was she talking about? "Max if you run, I will fall to pieces. If you run, I will change. You HAVE to stay. I will not let you run."

Max looked up at me her eyes pleading. "IF IT WAS YOU, YOU WOULD LEAVE!" she screamed.

I looked at her for a second. I narrowed my eyes slightly in confusion.

"IF YOU KNEW, YOU WOULD RUN. YOU WOULD LEAVE ME. I LOVE YOU FANG. I CAN'T LET YOU GO. THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO RUN. SO I WILL NEVER SEE YOU LEAVING ME," Max screamed stepping away from me slowly.

"Max no matter what it is I will stay. I love you Max. It would just about kill me to leave you. No matter what it is I will change it and make it better," I said taking a step towards her. I wanted to hold her. Tell her everything was alright. Tell her that there was nothing to worry about.

But Max shook her head. Her eyes where pleading and pouring with tears.

"WHAT CAN YOU CHANGE ABOUT YOU BEING A FATHER, FANG!" She screamed.

It hit me like a tidal wave. It felt physical as the words echoed through my head like a painful memory. I stared at the ground, my eyes going wide at the sudden realization.

Max's eyes went wide with fear, when she suddenly realized what she had just said. She took another step closer to the edge, her shaking hand slowly coming up to her mouth.

"Fang… Fang, I'm… I'm sorry," she whispered in a stuttering way.

I ran one of my hands through my hair and blinked. My breathing became quick. I looked up Max.

_WHAT CAN YOU CHANGE ABOUT YOU BEING A FATHER, FANG!_

Max turned around, ready to jump off the building. But I was quick. I snatched her hand pulling her back away from the edge.

"Don't you dare run away. Max, are you… pregnant?!" I said to her forcing her eyes to look at me.

She didn't say anything. But just by the feared way she looked at me I knew the answer.

I swore. Running my hands through my hair and over my eyes. Max was pregnant. With my child. I was going to be a father. AND I AM ONLY 17! This was all too much for me.

This is all my fault. I knew i shouldn't have gone that far. Nudge has always told me to think before i do things. Now... this happens. What do we do now?

I looked at Max. She was scared. She looked like she was a kitten facing a giant Labrador. I realized as much as this is all too fast for me, it was far to fast for Max. She probably hasn't even thought about it, let alone considering it.

I brought her into my arms resting her head on my shoulder. She started to sob and I petted her hair with my finger.

"Angel told you this, didn't she," I whispered in her ear. I felt her nod slightly. I closed my eyes. That's why Angel wouldn't tell me.

"And you were scared that I would leave you," I whispered slowly and gently.

She clung to my T-shirt tightly. I could here the fear and sadness running though her voice as she whispered, "Yes"

I pulled her back slightly, cupping her face with one of my hands. I brushed her hair with the other. She broke into sobs again. I had to hold most of her weight because I knew if I let go she would fall.

"Shhhhh. It's ok Max, I won't leave you. Not now not ever. No matter what happens, we will get though this together. I love you. Please… please don't try to run away again," I whispered gently in her ear.

Max wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. "I won't."

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Tell me the truth. Do you think you will like this story? and do you think it will be better than the first from what you have read so far?**


	5. Panic and Plans

**Hey,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while (2 days, i guess that's not that bad). Life has been busy.**

**Thanks to all the Reviews, I am getting tons now. Keep spreading the word about my storys!**

**This is my fav chapter so far. There is tons of Faxness (Do we not all love it?) and Humor.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox**

Angel Child

Chapter 4: Panic and Plans

Max POV

"Ok… Ryan… let me teach you a lesson on how not to let this happen and what you should have learnt at school."

"Nudge…"

"If a man and a woman feel as if they have reached a certain part in a relationship, they must be prepared for the consequences of reaching the next level of a relationship"

"Nudge…"

"One way to prevent these consequences from happening is to use contraception. Have you heard of that before Ryan, con… tra… cep… tion. It helps stop events like this from happening."

Fang took his hands away from his head. "Nudge, Calm. Down!"

Nudge jumped to her feet. "CALM DOWN!? HOW ON EARTH CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS PREGNANT WITH MY BROTHER?! I AM GOING TO BE A FLUFFING AUNTY, RYAN!"

Fang jumped to his feet. "WELL I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER, JULIET. AND I AM ONLY 17!"

"I AM NOT EVEN 9 AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!"

It was my turn to jump to my feet. I looked at both of them. "BOTH OF YOU! SIT DOWN!"

Nudge flopped down on her seat next to Iggy. Fang hesitated.

"Fang, sit down," I said seriously.

Fang slowly sat down on his seat, not taking his gaze off me. I breathed out in relief and looked around at the rest of the flock

"Yes, I am pregnant. Yes, Fang's the father. Shouting at each other isn't going to do anything." I looked at Fang seriously when I said that. "But we do need to do something."

The lounge room suddenly became quite. Far to quiet for a normal afternoon. Then again, this wasn't a normal day let alone afternoon.

"Well," Iggy said unsure as he looked around blankly at all of us. "Maybe we should go. We have been here a while."

Gazzy shock his head quickly. "No way, I want to stay."

"But if we stay any longer, it will be easier for the white coats and erasers to locate us. It is best if we keep moving, that way it will be harder for them to find us. Especially now that Max is pregnant," Fang said leaning on his knees with his elbows.

Nudge looked at Fang. "But we have been here for two weeks and not seen a single eraser or white coat. The chances are that they still think that we are in New York."

Fang's eyes narrowed and he growled slightly. "We don't want to take chances."

"Enough," I said looking between the two of them pointing my finger at both of them as I emphasized each syllable. "No. Fighting."

But even as I said it, Fang still had a hard line on his mouth.

"Maybe we could go to Europe," Angel said jumping up and down on her seat next to Gazzy.

Suddenly the room seemed brighter and the tension seemed to lift slightly. When I glanced at Fang I noticed a small smile appear on his lips.

"Can we go shopping?" Nudge asked me.

"Can we go on the Eifel tower?" Iggy asked.

"Can we go and see Queen Elizabeth?" Angel asked, her big 2 year old eyes pleading.

"Can we go to Euro Disney Land?" Gazzy asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

I laughed. "I thought you had had enough of Disney land."

Gazzy grinned. "Never."

I laughed again. "Well do you want to go to Europe?"

They all said yes. We all looked at Fang. He shrugged. I didn't have to be Angel to know that all he wanted was to get as far away, from where the erasers and white coats think we are , as possible.

"Why not?" He said in almost a lazy voice.

Line break ------------------------------

"Go to sleep Angel," I warned.

Angel grinned from her bed. Nudge giggled under her blankets. I just rolled my eyes at the two of them before turning off the main bedroom light and closing the door behind me.

I was pregnant.

Bird. Could I ever get used to that? I looked down at my stomach, lifting up my T-shirt. Nothing was different. It was just the same old flat stomach I had always had. Angel had mentioned something about how it takes two weeks to get pregnant. I wonder how long it would take for me to get a bulging stomach.

_**12 weeks**_**,** Nudge said in a whisper.

I frowned. _**Shut up Nudge. Go to sleep. And Angel, stop reading my mind and tell her what I am thinking.**_

I heard two giggles from behind the door, before I heard Nudge whisper. _**I'm not Nudge, I am your consciousness.**_

_**Yeh, and I'm Elbert Einstein. Get to sleep.**_

I heard Nudge grumble come from the other side of the door before Angel and Nudge both burst out laughing. I just rolled my eyes. Typical girls.

I walked into the lounge room, expecting to find Fang sitting on the stool at the bench or sitting on the couch but I was wrong. In fact he wasn't even in the lounge room.

The balcony door was open making a slight warm breeze was drift through the house. Fang was leaning against the railing, looking down at the street below him.

I walked over and stepped through the balcony door and closed it behind me. I stepped over next to Fang and leaned on the railing beside him looking down on the streets below.

Sounds of traffic and music filled the air. Occasionally you could hear a person shouting or a horn going off. It was the sounds of a city. Full of noise. Full of music.

I sighed and laid my head on Fang's shoulder. Even now I could feel myself coming back to my old self. It was kind of funny in a way. Fang was scared that I would run away from him and I was scared the he would run away from me. Ahh, how love plays it's tricks.

A soft tune came from above us. I guessed it was from the apartment above us, but it sounded like it came from the clouds. Drifting down like the wind.

As the music drifted into my ear I looked up at Fang. To my surprise he was looking at me. He smiled slightly. I smirked.

Fang stood up off the railing and held out his hand towards me. "Dance with me".

I laughed. "I have never danced before."

But Fang ignored me and took my hand of the rail gently and led me into the centre of the balcony.

**("Little Wonders" by Rob Tomas)**

**Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
don't you know **

Fang smiled. That breathe taking smile I had always loved. His green eyes sparkled.

"I'll teach you".

**The hardest part is over  
let it in, **

Fang took my left hand. "Here you place this hand on my shoulder."

I did as he said. I looked up at him. "Like this?"

Fang put his hand around my waist. "Just like that."

**Let your clarity define you  
in the end**

He picked up my other hand and held it out to the side. He looked at me. "Now when I step my right foot back, you step your right foot forward."

**We will only just remember how it feels**

**Our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate **

I watched as he stepped his left foot back. I stepped my right foot forward. I snapped my gaze back up at Fang. Fang smiled. I grinned back.

**Time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain **

"Now, I step my left foot to the side and you step right foot to the side."

I watched him take a small step. I copied him.

Fang continued. "If I step my right foot forward…"

He stepped his right foot forward. Instinctively I moved my right foot back.

**Let it slide,  
let your troubles fall behind you  
let it shine **

I looked up at Fang. "Am I doing it right?"

But he was only grinning. His green eyes dancing with love.

"Perfectly."

**Until you feel it all around you  
and I don't mind **

I was laughing. I felt as if I was so full with happiness that I would spill it.

Fang lifted left hand above my head and I turned underneath him. I then faced him again, placing my left hand back on his shoulder. I felt his hand on my waist again.

**If it's me you need to turn to  
we'll get by, **

I was getting the hang of it now. It worked in a pattern. Right foot forward, right foot side, left foot back, left foot side. I was beginning to feel the music in my steps. The world around me was disappearing. I looked up at Fang.

**It's the heart that really matters in the end**

Our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate

The world turned into a jumble of color. All I could see was Fang, all I could hear was music. I didn't even know if I was dancing any more. I just felt like I was flying, yet my wings were still safely tucked under my shoulder blades.

**Time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain **

I felt Fang's hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and welcomed the warmth of his hand. When I opened my eyes I could see Fang leaning forward. As if on a magnet, I leaned towards him.

**All of my regret  
will wash away some how  
but I can not forget  
the way I feel right now**

I closed my eyes again as our lips touched. Instinctively, I ran my hand through his hair. I felt a small smile play on his lips. I used both my hands to keep his lips on mine.

**In these small hours  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
these twists & turns of fate **

We pulled away, the world continued to spin around us. We pressed our foreheads together, swaying softly to the music. I looked into Fang's bright green eyes.

**Time falls away  
but these small hours  
these small hours, still remain, **

Fang smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you Max… and little Max."

There was a slight silence between us. "Are you ok about… being a father?" I whispered.

**Still remain  
These little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate**

Fang hesitated before answering. "Max… this child is apart of me. It's half of you and half of me. Of course, if I had the choice… I would never bring a child into this lifestyle. But I love her, him, what ever it's going to be. "

I sighed. "I'm glad".

**Time falls away  
but these small hours **

He wrapped his arms around me and laid my head on his chest. I sighed comfortably.

"It's our child," Fang whispered in my ear. I smiled. For some reason I liked the sound of that.

**These little wonders still remain**

"Yes, our child."

The soft music faded out into the sounds of the city. But I still hear it.

"Fang?"

"Hmmm?" He said lazily.

"What's contraception?"

I heard a growl rumble in his chest. "Don't ask," He forced through his teeth.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoox**

**He He He. Lol. tell me what you think!!!!!!**


	6. There Back Oh Bird

**Hey Peoples,**

**Lovely response from people. I have reached 101 reviews. Is that not great!!!!?????**

**Ok, I am stuck on names for Max's child (And no i am not telling what gender it is). I want is to fit into the flock and not have boring names Lucy or Luke (Sorry for those people called that. I was just using the name as an example).**

**Please help and enjoy this chap. The start of some action.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 5: There Back. Oh Bird.

Max POV

The next day we were all busy packing. We planned to leave tomorrow night. We would fly north dodging the area around New York. We couldn't risk going through there. Fang especially emphasized that it was a danger zone with in one hundred radius from New York.

Nudge, Angel and I went shopping that day, mostly getting food, but also other things that we might need. Angel sat inside the trolley as Nudge and I walked down the isles piling the trolley with food and essentials.

"Can we have some Mars Bars, Max?" Nudge asked me holding up a 12 pack of small Mars Bars.

I hesitated. We already had 2 packets of 12 fredo frogs.

"Please?" Angel said in a pleading way it was hard to disagree.

I sighed. "If you want," I said.

Nudge passed the packet of Mini Mars bars to Angel and Angel put them beside her. Nudge continued to walk down the aisle gazing up and down the rows of food.

"Nudge?" I asked.

Nudge looked up at me. "Hmmm?"

I snatched some powder packets of soup off the shelf and placed them in the trolley. "Are you ok, about… well… being an aunty."

I whispered the last word. The last thing I wanted was every human in the aisle looking at me.

Nudge snatched some breakfast bars off the shelf and passed them to Angel. _**Well… I should be happy for you guys. **_

I looked at her, but she didn't meet my gaze. _**Are you happy?**_

Nudge shrugged. _**I'm not sure yet Max, but I know I will have to get used to it pretty soon.**_

I turned the trolley down another aisle and snatched a couple of battery packets off the hooks. I didn't say anything. Nudge shuffled closer to me as a human walked past with a basket. She was kind of edgy around humans ever since she turned half bird. I don't blame her.

_**Are you ok about being a mother?**_ Nudge asked.

I sighed. I picked up a box of cereal off the shelf and examined it without really reading it. I couldn't read very well.

_**I'm not sure yet either, Nudge.**_ I said. _**This pregnancy thing is all new to me. I hadn't even thought about it. Actually I had never really thought about being a mother. The only time it had ever come across me was in the cage when I had seen Angel for the first time. But then I had thought that it could never happen to me when I knew I could never be free. Then when I had just gone free, I am suddenly pregnant. Of course I know how it happened… but it just never accrued to me that I could fall pregnant.**_

I placed the box of Cereal in the trolley. _**But this is my child. Mine and Fang's. I am holding a life now Nudge. Why would I want to get rid of it? It would just be cruel that my child wouldn't be able to be born.**_

Nudge nodded. _**Yeh… Same here. It never actually accrued to me that I could ever be an Aunty. But then you and Fang were like made for each other so I guess I should have seen it coming.**_

I elbowed Nudge playfully in the ribs. Angel, who was listening in, laughed. I ruffled her hair.

"Mind your own business," I grumbled. Throwing in a packet of chips.

Nudge and Angel laughed again.

I picked up the packet of Mini Mars Bars. "Do you want these?"

That shut them up.

Line break ----------------------------------

We walked down the road back to our hotel. Carrying the shopping bags was easy, but we still had to look human. I didn't allow Angel to carry any bags.

We walked through the crowds of the street. Nudge and Angel walked close beside me, eyeing the humans that walked past. We all hated being in large crowds.

We turned down the street of our hotel. I froze. Fear crept up me slowly. I felt my heart beat speed up.

A tall young looking man stood in front of the hotel. He wore a hooded jumper and jeans. Even from the distance my eyesight was good enough that I was able to see his abnormally large muscles. His dark evil eyes were searching the streets.

Eraser.

Nudge looked at me then followed my gaze. "Max…?"

But Nudge didn't say anything more, because I had covered her mouth with my hand. I pulled them back around the corner out of the sight of the Eraser. Erasers didn't have very good sight, but they had excellent hearing and smell.

_**It's an Eraser Nudge,**_ I said trying to stay calm. _**And he was right in from of our hotel.**_

Nudge's eyes went wide. I poked my head around the corner again. The Eraser hadn't moved. I sighed with relief. He hadn't heard us.

I turned back to the others. It was clear that Nudge was scared. You could see that she was shaking. Angel was just terrified. Her bottom lip was trebling. We didn't want to go back to the school. And I will do anything to keep them away from that place. To keep me away from the place. I will never let my child be born in the hands of erasers.

Nudge looked at me. _**Do we have a plan?**_

I put my hand on Nudge's shoulder. _**There's always a plan.**_

I looked up at the sky. There was still about 2 hours of sunlight left. We couldn't fly in the light in such a large city. Flying at night was dangerous enough.

We had to get to the others. Whether they know or not, we had to warn them. I knew if we weren't back in half an hour, they would get worried. Especially Fang. They might come looking for us and fall straight into a trap.

But how in birds name did they find us? We are on the other side of US for crying out loud! This would be the last place they would look.

I regripped my shopping bags and walked down back the way we came. There had to be another way in.

_**There is,**_ Angel said to me, _**there is a back entrance where the staff enter. It's down this alleyway**_

I nodded and briskly walked. Nudge and Angel kept up easily. We turned down the alleyway. I looked back to see if anyone was following. But humans continued to walk past the alleyway, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"There," Nudge whispered pointing her finger at a run down looking door.

I walked towards it but as I did I saw there was a key pad locking the door. "Oh bird," I whispered.

I looked back at Angel and Nudge. Angel had her arms around Nudge's knees. The both looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

I looked up. The hotel rose above most of the other buildings, balcony's sticking out the side of it. There were ten floors, each with five apartments. We were on the 7th floor.

I looked down at Angel. _**Can you hear anyone close by? Can you hear Fang or the others?**_

Angel was thinking for a second, but then shook her head. _**I can't here the others and there is no one on the apartment on the first floor.**_

I looked back up at the first balcony about 50m in the air. A plan was beginning to form in my head.

I laid my gaze on Nudge. _**Put the shopping bags down. I am going to throw you up. You have to get onto the first balcony. I will then throw Angel and the bags up to you.**_

Nudge's eyes turned worried. _**What about you, Max?**_

I eyed the sky. _**I am going to have to risk flying.**_

Nudge hesitated, and then nodded. We had no choice. It was this or we walk into the hands of Erasers. Nudge placed her shopping bags down. She walked over to me and stood in front. I gripped my hands on her waist

"1…2…3!" I said before I throw her up towards the balcony.

I watched fearfully as she flew, wingless, through the air. Her hands clasped around two vertical rails, but her legs still dangled below the balcony. She heaved and slid her hand higher on the railing. She heaved again and the other hand clasped on the horizontal rail. She bent her knees and put her foot on the edge, making her more supported.

I sighed when Nudge jumped over the rail, into the safety of the inside of the balcony. Nudge disappeared for a second, and then I saw her head leaning over the balcony.

Angel walked over to me and I picked her up. I bent down and using the momentum I throw her in the air too.

Angel was much easier to throw than Nudge. My heart bet furiously as she flew through the air. Nudge reached out her arms and snatched Angel from the air, onto safety. Breathed out in relief when Angel was in the safety.

I through up each bag one by one. Nudge caught most of them. Only one fell, but I was quick to catch it again. Once the last bag was up Angel and Nudge backed away from the edge of the rail.

I looked back down at the main street. Humans still walked past, completely in there own world.

I jumped. I only went up a couple of meters, but that was enough for my wings to flap and beat upwards. I did it as fast as I could, not wanting anyone to notice. As soon as I was above the balcony, I tucked my wings in and landed lightly with a crouch.

I could feel the eyes of people on my back as I tucked my wings under my shoulder blades. Nudge looked over my shoulder. _**Two people saw.**_

I cursed. Dam it. News like that spread like a fire on dry grass. Soon the whole Town will know of the winged girl. But we didn't have time to make an excuse now. We had to get to the others. I looked up at Angel and Nudge. **_Lets go_**.

Angel and Nudge both picked up some bags. I graved 3 before opening the balcony door and stepping into the apartment. The apartment was similar to ours, but it only had one bedroom. But there was no time to have a look around. I walked straight towards the front door. I opened it slowly, peeping out to checking the hallway. Empty. Good. I ushered the other to out and we ran towards the emergency exit stairway.

I opened the door and we all ran up the stairs. We ran faster than probably any human, let alone humans our age. Angel was a little behind Nudge and I, but that was acceptable. My heart was racing and my breathing was quick.

When we reached the third level, I opened the door. My heart stopped.

"… for a group of kids," The Eraser said to the man. "They have escaped the orphanage, that they went to. I was told that they would be here."

"Hmmm," the short dark haired man said, "There are many children the come in this hotel."

I slowly closed the door. I thanked all the birds that the hinges had been oiled. I looked at Nudge and Angel. My heart was wild.

Angel and Nudge stared at me silently. There eyes read the same question. How do we get out of here?

**Why does everything go bad when things when things were starting to get good.** Angel whimpered.

I slowly took her head and laid it on my stomach. I gently stroked her hair, but my hands were slightly shaking. Nudge walked up beside me and wraped her shopping bag full arms around my wasit.

"These kids would have come without parents," The eraser said a little harshly from behind the door.

I imagined the man rubbed his chin. "Well, I will have to ask the Manager, I doubt we would have allowed children to come to this hotel without a parent."

_**Guys?**_

**_MAX!_** I heard them all scream at once. I imagined them all running to the door.

**_Don't come out of the door. What ever you do._**

**_Max? What's wrong?_** Fang asked quickly.

I looked through the gap between the door and the wall. **_Long story cut short. There is an Eraser out side your front door and we are stuck on the emergency stair case on the same floor._**

The Eraser growled at the man. "It is important that we find these children as soon as possible… for the children's sake."

"Hey, dude," the man said with a nervous chuckle. "I am just a worker here, but I am telling you, I highly doubt that you will find these children here."

The boys said nothing. I heard Gazzy finally say. **_Oh bird._**

I scrunched up my face. **_Yeh. Oh big fat fluffy bird._** I said

Iggy snickered.

**_THIS ISN'T TIME TO LAUGH IGGY!_** I shouted.

Through the tiny gap between the door and the wall, I watched the Eraser stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed the air.

I pulled my head away from the gap. Oh, bird. His got our trail. Or the boys trail. I don't know which is worse. I risked looking though the gap again.

He was looking at a door. Our apartment door to be exact. His face was full of triumph. He looked like a mad man, finally finding something to eat for the first time in days. It was scary. I was glad the girls weren't looking. Angel would have nightmares for weeks.

"They are here," The eraser snarled quieter and slower than before. I could almost feel his evil in his voice. His voice sounded as if he suspected something. "They have to be here."

"Ok, ok, look I'll go talk to the manager," The man said.

My heart slowed slightly as they walked off. They turned the corner and out of my line of vision. There was the ding of an elevator and the opening and closing of its doors. But the look on his face would sick with me until the day I died. That looked of evil…

I waited 2 whole minutes before I gently eased open the door. Neither Nudge of Angel moved from beside me until I gave them the all clear.

**_Go, go, go._** I said ushering them towards the apartment door.

Both Angel and Nudge scurried silently towards the apartment door, only the shopping bags made noise. I walked behind them, my senses on full alert. But nothing was warning me that someone was in the hall way. Yet.

Nudge gave one tap on the door, before the door sung open. Iggy pulled us in before Fang closed the door again. Fang turned me to face him and wrapped his arms around my tightly. Almost too tightly. I knew I was going to get a bruise but I wouldn't tell him that.

Fang pulled back. He opened his mouth to say something. But I put a finger on his lips.

"What ever you are going to say, say it quietly," I whispered, "He still might be able to here us."

Fang held my finger and brought down off my lips. "How on earth did an Eraser get HERE?" He whispered.

"I don't know, but I know that he is looking for us. Possibly has found us," I whispered back eyeing the door as I did so.

I told him what had happen. About seeing the Eraser in front of the hotel. About jumping up and breaking into the first floor apartment. About the Eraser in the hallway. About what he had said.

Fang's green eyes darkened with hatred and anger. I saw his knuckles turn white as he clenched his fist. His mouth formed a tight line. I would have been scared if it wasn't for the fact that I knew he wouldn't dare hurt any of us.

We both looked at the others. Gazzy stood there in pure shock. Angel was hugging Nudge's legs, her baby face looking up at me in fear. Nudge stood there gently brushing Angel's hair, but her face was full of worry. Iggy stood in front them all, like a protective big brother. His mouth in a tight line and his eyebrows together, similar to Fang.

"Where leaving…" Fang whispered to the others gently despite his cooled look.

Fang looked at me. "Now."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ok. Baby names and tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	7. Sneaking Out

**Hey,**

**It seems that a lot of people (3 to be exact) liked the name hope for a girl and 2 people thought blaze was a good name for a boy. I like blaze but hope... sorry it doesn't feel like it fits.**

**I was also thinking maybe Luna, Starla, or Volante (Which means "The flying one" in latin) for a girl and maybe Ethan, Azure (a review told me it means "Blue sky") or Night for a boy. tell me what you think.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 6: Sneaking out

Fang POV

There was only one hour of sunlight left. I wanted us to leave now, but Max pointed out that it would be unsafe to leave in sunlight. So I was forced to agree that we would leave as soon as it was dark. The sooner we are out of here, the less chance the Eraser will find us. More importantly, find Max.

We were running around like mad chickens. Stuffing everything we could into our bags. Max had even brought a medium bag for Angel. Angel couldn't fly all the way, but she could fly some of it. And in the time that she did fly, Gazzy had insisted that it was only fair that Angel had a bag too. But she only carried some of her clothes, her toys and some of the light food.

I evened out the food to make sure that every one had a suitable amount of weight according to their age. Secretly, I made sure that Max's was carrying less than me because firstly she was pregnant and secondly because when Angel was tired, Max would be carrying her. I knew Angel found it amusing that I was being extra protective over Max, but she didn't say anything to the others.

Fang?

I looked up to see Iggy at the door. He through something black towards me. I snatched it out of the air and examined it. Aunty Vicki's wallet.

"Thanks Ig," I said stuffing the wallet into the front of the bag. I continued to stuff items into my bag, when I noticed that Iggy hadn't moved from his position.

"You ok Ig?" I asked unsteadily as I picked up one of my jumpers and put it into my bag.

Iggy shifted his feet. "Can I ask you a question Fang?" Iggy whispered uneasy.

"Sure Iggy. Hit me."

There was a slight hesitation. "Um… how did you know you… um… loved Max?"

I froze. Ok…

I looked up at Iggy. His face was bright pink. I knew there had to be a catch to this. His blank eyes weren't even looking my way. I picked up one of my black/navy long sleeve top and opened it wide.

"Gees Ig… could you ask a harder question?"

Iggy didn't say anything. I knew he was slightly embarrassed. For what ever reason why, he didn't want me to know why he was asking the question. I didn't want to push him.

I looked out the window. "I really don't know… It just felt right. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. Ok this is going to sound corny, but I felt torn every time I was away from her. When I was with her I felt… I don't know… I felt whole? I felt complete. Yeh… I guess you can say that."

Ig nodded. "Do you think you can fall in love… well at first sight?"

I shrugged and stuffed my top in my bag. I smiled slightly at my first memory of Max. It was so clear I could almost feel it. "Well, I did. I didn't now it then, but when I look back now, I did fall in love at first sight."

Iggy smirked. "Do you think it's possi…"

DING-DONG!

I snapped my head around to the bedroom door. Both Iggy and I physically tensed. I slowly walked around and arrived at the door connecting the Master bedroom to the living room.

DING-DONG!

Gazzy slumped his way past me. Towards the door. I reached over and graved his hand, pulling him back. He gave me a confused look, but I just shock my head. Max, Nudge and Angel emerged from the second bedroom, faces confused and alarmed. Angel's eyes widened as she stared at the door. You didn't have to be Einstein to work out whose mind was behind the door.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

I stared at the door. It sat there hauntingly, waiting for its chance to strike. I looked at Max. She looked right back at me.

_**Up… and…away.**_ I said. Even my mind voice was tense. Max nodded.

I walked back to my bag. I graved the food and clothes and shoved the rest in. Iggy was at the door strapping his Bag on his back.

DING-DONG!

I walked with Iggy into the Lounge room. Max walked out of the second bedroom. Angel and Nudge walked beside her, both with packs on their backs. We were all quiet. I ushered them towards the balcony quickly.

"Oh, little birdies."

We all froze instinctively. I could almost here my heart beat as it raced a thousand time per minute.

"Come out and play. I will give you the count of Three…"

_**RUN!**_ I screamed. I knew on the count of three he would come charging through the door.

"…one…"

Gazzy graved Iggy's hand and they ran to the balcony door. Max ran with Nudge and Angel. I ran protectively behind them. I jumped over the coffee table.

"…two…"

Gazzy was fiddling with the lock, before wrenching the door wide open. Both he and Iggy jumped out the door, there wings half out. Max pushed Nudge and Angel out the door first.

"THREE!"

There was a crash and the door of the apartment was ripped off its hinges. It landed hardly on the inside of the apartment creating a small cloud of dust as it did so. An Eraser stepped onto the door, closely followed by 3 others. Fully morphed, teeth bearing.

I ran towards the door, pushing Max and Nudge out with me. Gazzy inched passed me and walked back inside. I tried to push him outside but he ignored me. The Erasers charged.

_**GAZZY! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!**_ Max screamed.

I jumped out the door. Nudge picked up Angel and the two of them jumped into the air. Max ran back inside to get Gaz.

Gazzy reached into his pocket and pulled out a tennis ball. Except it had wire's around it and a small button. My eyes went wide.

_**GAZZY…! **_I screamed. But there was no point. Gazzy through the bomb.

The Erasers took no notice of the tennis ball. They ran right over it. Max snatched grinning-madly Gazzy of the ground and jumped out the door. The three of us took off the ground and sprung into the air.

I soared upwards my wings as had as I could. My mind was screaming. BOMB. BOMB. BOMB.

Everything happened all at once.

Firstly something zoomed past me. I was quick to realize it was Max. Wait, what?! How could Max go that fast? It can't be. I knew we could fly faster than jets, but this was beyond normal. Well, mutant bird-freak normal.

Secondly there was a massive explosion. I was thankful to know that it didn't do much damage, apart from an ever lasting rotten egg smell that will put the hotel out of business. Not to mention, the erasers would have to shed there skin in order to get rid of the smell. And probably shave there hair too.

For one small tennis ball, I sure did a lot.

The whole apartment was filled with a mustard colored smoke. The windows smashed and shattered, glass sprayed everywhere. There was a dull Boom sound and I could slightly see the hotel shake. I raised my eyebrows first at the building, then at Max, holding Gazzy, who had found a way to stop herself.

Gazzy suddenly burst into fits of laughter. Max let go of him a shook her head. Gazzy was laughing so hard that he could barely concentrate on flying.

I could imagine Max with steam coming out of her ears. I was about to stop her when I figured that Gazzy probably deserved to listen to Max's leader I-can't-believe-you-did-that speech. I have had that speech a couple of times before, but no where near as much as Gazzy and Iggy.

I flew over to Nudge, Iggy and Angel who where waiting above a higher hotel. Nudge looked at me in disbelief.

"He didn…"

I sighed. "He did."

Iggy burst out laughing both his hands on his stomach. Nudge clapped her hand on her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Angel was staring blankly at the sky. Her eyes double blinked. She found something that she needed to remember. What ever it was.

I looked at the others. "Max has developed a power too."

They all stopped laughing and stared at me wide eyed. There eyes were larger than when they realized that Gazzy had set off a stink bomb.

"What is it?" Iggy asked in almost a demanding way.

I grinned. "Super speed. Max can fly faster than anything I had ever seen before."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Look up the top at the baby names i like. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. Spliting Up

**Hey all,**

**I have decided to stuff it and post up a poll. It would be a lot easier and i would be able to check out who likes which names. There will be a girls poll and a boys poll. PLEASE PUT IN A VOTE!!!!!**

**Enjoy this chapter. TIME FOR ACTION!**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 7: Spitting up.

Max POV

"It sucks," Iggy groaned, "Why does everyone but me get special powers?"

"Hello?" Nudge said flying above him. Her wings flew smoothly as if she had flown her entire life. "I don't have any."

Iggy sighed, lowering his head slightly. "Yeh, but you can see. That's a power to me."

"Ahh, Ig," Nudge whispered rubbing his back between his wings. Iggy seemed to brighten up all of a sudden. Did that mean something? Nudge's hand seemed to… what's the word… linger on Iggy's back.

Maybe I was seeing things.

I looked down at Fang, who was flying below me. His seemed a little on the edge. His eyes were constantly searching and he seemed to be quieter than usual. In fact, Fang has been on the edge since the day Gazzy set off the sink bomb (I swear some day that bomb loving 5 year old and his). How long ago was that? 3, 4 days? Fang has suddenly become more protective. More father like.

Pregnancy. Ahhh.

Angel flew above me, giggling. Her flying was getting better, but she was still clunky with her wings. Angel did a loop-da-loop and dived. I scowled at her. Sometimes I wish she would just leave me to my thoughts.

Gazzy suddenly dived down on Angel. Angel squealed and began to fly away from Gazzy. Gazzy chased after her. I rolled my eyes. Kids.

Kids. Mother. Pregnancy.

GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!

Our lives were in one big circle now. Waking up, eating, flying, eating, flying, eating, sleep. Off course, we were eating more than normal since we were flying so much. We would find a tree once the sun was down and wake up just before dawn every day. Even though we had stacks of money, it was going fast considering the amount of food we need to eat and we didn't know the next time we would be able to find some money.

Only twice did Angel have to warn us about Erasers. We seemed to be able to slip past them without them knowing. But the question still remained. How on earth were these Erasers finding us?

We flew over Las Vegas, Gazzy demanding that he NEEDED to try a gambling machine. I continued to tell him that he wasn't getting anything special for the next month after the "stink bomb incident". Angel told me that Nudge was thinking Fang and I should get married by Elvis. Fang told Nudge off for that one.

The desert was amazing. From 1000m in the air you could see all the beautiful shapes the sand. None of us got sunburn considering the amount of time we had been flying in the blistering sun without sun screen. I was guessing it was another one of those "bird adaptations" Fang was talking about.

At the moment we were flying over quite a large city. Nudge called it Colorado Springs or something like that. It was less deserty here and the mountains weren't so large. But even now, at 3 o'clock, the warmth of the sun seemed to set us all on a sugar high.

Except me.

For some reason, I was feeling my energy levels drain each day. I didn't tell the others. I didn't want to look like the weak one. But I needed to rest before I fell out of the sky.

"Ok guys," I said sighing slightly. "How 'bout we find camp and have an early nights sleep? Maybe I will treat you with a good meal."

"What Mac Donald's?" Gazzy asked swooping over head.

I gave him the bird. "No, something actually good for you. Like pasta."

Nudge flew beside me. "Oh, oh. Like stir fry. Stir fry noodles and black bean sauce is sooo nice. You have to try it Max. I like it with chicken pieces the best. Though beef is pretty nice, but I don't really like beef. Oh, have it with fish. I love fish. I saw on a T.V. show that fish goes really well with rice. Could we try that? and maybe put some carrots and corn with it too. and maybe…"

"Let's stick with pasta," I said cutting Nudge off before she said anymore and blew all our heads up. "But we should find camp first. Somewhere on the outskirts. After that we can go and get dinner."

Gazzy and Iggy high fived each other while Nudge and Angel squealed in delight while twirling in the air. I smiled and looked down at Fang. He gave me a smirk before his eye returned to searching the ground one or two 1000 meters below us.

I looked back up at the kids. "Ok, Mars bar for the first person to find the best empty holiday home. Without being seen."

In a split second, they were off. All diving in all directions. Leaving Fang and I alone in the sky.

"How do you suspect a blind guy to win?" Fang asked in amusement and he gently flew up beside me.

I shrugged. "Who knows? But I know Iggy will do anything for a Mars Bar".

Fang shock his head, his beautiful green eyes rolling. But his eyes did a double take as he looked down at a 4 o'clock degrees.

"Max! Look out!" He dived on a downwards left angle. I took a straight downward.

Repeated gunshots fired through the air. My hearing told me that the shots were to the left of me, but my frantically beating heart told me that the bullets were aimed at me. I made to the thick trees and swooped up onto a low branch, looking straight back up to the sky. The gun shots stopped, but all around me leaves and twigs fell. I guess what was ever, possible Eraser, shooting was close.

I had to find the others.

I jumped of the branch and spread my wings. I couldn't go up because the eraser would just shoot me again. I dodged the thick trunks of the trees. To my right I saw a flash of black and pulled up short, my feet landing firmly on the ground. I semi-tucked my wings in, my eyes and ears scanning the alive forest.

_**Fang!**_

_**Max? Are you alright?**_

_**Yeh, I'm good. Did you get shot?**_

_**No.**_

I saw a flash of black again to my left and span around. Fang swerved around a tree trunk and landed in front of me. He crouched slightly as his feet touched the ground. The tip of his wings skimmed the surface of the ground before folding in. His eyes scanning the forest frantically.

"I am so stupid," I mumbled, "I shouldn't have slit us up."

Fang's eyes looked at me and he graved my shoulders firmly. "Max, none of us had any idea that this was going to happen."

I sighed. I didn't agree with him, but I didn't want this argument to go on all day. "We need to find the others," I whispered.

Before Fang could say anything, another set of gun shots rung out through the trees. Both Fang and I turned defensively to the sound.

Fang nodded. "Lets go."

Two steps and a jump, I was in the air again. I flew gently though the maze of trees. I sped up slightly, but realized that it would be better if I got to the eraser in one piece instead of crashing into a tree on the way. To my right I could hear Fang's wings beating.

There was a light brown to the right and my instincts told me to follow it. I felt Fang notice my change of direction and followed me.

_**Nudge? Angel? Gazzy? Iggy?**_

_**MAX! What's going on? What were the gunshots? Is some one hurt? Where are the others?**_

I smiled to myself as I pulled up to a halt. Nudge.

Fang pulled up behind me. The dust on the ground gently blew up as his steadied himself to land. He walked up close behind me.

Nudge came suddenly overhead. She attempted to land, but her body weight was too far forward and she landed on her stomach. A could of dust rolled around her and she landed/crashed.

"Dam it, I need to work on my landing," She huffed at the ground. I smiled slightly.

I ran over to her, helping her stand. I brushed the dust of her clothes. "Glad you are ok Nudge. Do you know where the others went?"

Nudge coughed and brushed the dust off her face. "Gazzy went somewhere north I think. Angel was going north east. And I think Iggy was going somewhere high up. Maybe south west."

Great. They could be anywhere. "The Erasers seem to be around the North and west. Fang, you find Iggy and wait there. Nudge and I will go north and get the little ones…"

Fang suddenly pushed me to the ground. Like dominos, I knocked Nudge over and we were on the ground in less than a second. Fang was laying half on me and I was laying half on Nudge.

A ray of bullets flew deadly over exactly where we were standing. My eyes widened when I saw them. They finally stopped. We waited two seconds before we all rolled off each other and stood up behind trees from where the bullets came from so the shooter couldn't see us.

"Meet you with Iggy," I whispered to Fang. He graved my hand and pulled me towards him our lips colliding.

Much to my disappointment, it was only a short kiss, but a strong and meaningful on too. Fang pulled me back and held my head in his hands. I sooo badly wanted to kiss him again.

"Be. Safe. I love you and for crying out loud, don't get shot," He whispered quickly. I smiled slightly.

"You too. Now go. Before I kiss you again," I order. Fang gave me a rare grin before taking off and racing out of my sight.

I turned to Nudge. "We have to find the little ones before the Erasers do."

Nudge frowned slightly. "I never knew my brother could be romantic," she whispered to herself.

She instantly shut up when she saw the look I gave her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please check out my pole and REVEIW!!!**


	9. Close Save

**Hey all,**

**I was very disapointed about how many people actually went and did the poll. Only 14 people did it (I love those people) and i was expecting more like 20. I am very disapointed. Please if you haven't done the poll can you please do it.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Got some action here.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

Angel Child

Chapter 8: Close save

Fang POV

I took off. My black wings silently lifting me off the ground. I was quick to speed up. But I didn't go too quickly. If I was going to find Iggy, crashing into a tree wouldn't help.

I hated leaving Max. I would never forgive myself if she got hurt. But I couldn't argue with her. She was our leader. And my girlfriend.

I heard a gun go off behind me. It was near me. I changed my direction and grounded my teeth. I had enough of this shooting. Time to kick Eraser's ass'.

My senses were telling me that the Eraser was on my left. I picked a thick branch and landed silently, tucking in my wings. I stood still, barely breathing as my sharp ears and eyes scanned the forest.

Birds were going mad. They were squawking and chirping. I ignored that and listened for any non forest noises.

Found one. Right behind me about 300 maybe 400 meters away. There was a crunching of heavy feet. I smirked. Got him.

I jumped off the branch and flew at canopy level. I approached another branch and landed. This time I didn't predicted it right and almost fell off. Almost.

I listened again and instantly my eyes looked down. There was the Eraser. His gun was up and he was constantly turning around, afraid that I was going to come from behind. He knew I was near by. Max had mentioned that Erasers had excellent sense of hearing and smell. I knew that he would defiantly be able to smell me, maybe possibly be able to hear me flying.

A plan formed in my head. I watched him as he continued to walk. Two more steps… one… NOW!

I slid off the branch. The Eraser aimed his gun up, but he was too late to shoot. I landed on his shoulders and he toppled to the ground. I heard a couple of cracks and winced. Ouch.

I hopped off the now unconscious Eraser, before crouching back down beside him. I searched through his pockets. A lighter, a small prescription bottle half full of white tablets, a ball point pen, a small note book, the latest IPod nano and a wallet.

I examined the prescription bottle. Pain killers. Odd.

I checked the wallet next. 2 20 dollar notes, a 5 dollar note and some coins. Not too bad. There was also a credit card, fuel saving card, a couple of coupons cut out of a magazine or something and a recite.

I picked up the piece of paper. I unfolded it slowly, but I read it quickly.

REPORT.

TASK: Capture the 6 hybrid creations ASAP. DO NOT KILL. Injure if necessary to capture. Dangerous and threat to project "Bi-half".

MAIN TARGET(S): Experiment: 192851647632, "Maximum". Brown haired, tall, white winged. Possible Main leader?

REWARD: $750,000 for Experiment 192851647632, $550,000 for any other experiments.

ITEX

"Bi-half?" I whispered to myself in confusion. There was a twig crack a meter away from behind me.

I jumped, span and dived all in less than a second. The Eraser was two slow to react. He fell back and hit his head on the ground hard. His gun flew somewhere though the trees. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body loosened.

I graved the wallet, IPod and the note from the first Eraser and stuffed it into my bag. I found the same note in the second Eraser's pockets as well as his wallet ($37.35 and a couple of cards), mobile phone, pen, note book, small whisky bottle and an IPod shuffle.

What ever this "Bi-half project" was about, it defiantly had something to do with us. If the "Report" was correct, then we are in the way of this "Bi-half project" from happening. It was quite obvious that Itex wanted us out of the way or in control to perform this project. They were giving out huge rewards for us. Mostly for Max. Which meant that the Eraser's would most likely go for Max.

And Max was pregnant… and weak. I knew the true reason why Max wanted us to head in early. She was tired. She was getting weaker every day. Not by much, but enough that I notice.

The sooner I find Iggy, the sooner I can find Max.

After stuffing everything in my bag. I stood up and looked around the forest. Now, where would Iggy…

Then there was the boom.

A massive ball of fire rolled about 50m above the forest. Branches and leafs flew up with the flames and the smell of fire wafted though the forest quickly. There were a couple of shouts and screams. Hundreds of birds and animals sprinted past me. I raised and eye brow and shock my head. Max won't be happy Iggy.

I took off and flew towards where I saw the ball of fire. It wasn't far way. Maybe a 300… less. Max would have seen where ever she was.

There was a flash of skin color to the right of me. _**Iggy?**_

_**Hey Fang… could use some help here.**_

I dodged another thick tree before changing my direction to the right. 2 sets Guns went of in all directions. I smirked slightly when I saw Iggy fighting two Erasers, in a small black clearing. The Trees around the edge of the clearing were leaning away slightly, only having half of there leafs on them. The ground was covered in black soot and three burnt and unconscious Eraser lay on the ground.

I flew around so I was behind on of the alive Erasers. I dived on him, only to grave the thick branch at the last minute. My feet swung forward and hit the guy in the back of the neck. His gun went flying and the guy landed unconscious on his stomach.

Both Iggy and the second Eraser spun around to face me. I jumped of the branch landing lightly on my feet. Iggy smirked. The Eraser snarled.

I lunged at the Eraser, aiming my fist for his face. He graved it easily and twisted it. I spun around with my arm and landed heavy on my back. The Eraser smiled, but it didn't last long. I watched Iggy kick him in the centre of his back, a giant grin on his face.

The Eraser spun around and snarled. He was about to lung at Iggy, but I graved his foot. The Eraser lost balance and fell on his stomach. Iggy walked over and harshly kicked him in the head. There was a groan, before I felt his leg fall loose.

I climbed to my feet, brushing the dust off my self. I walked over to Iggy and held up my fist. _**Nice work Ig.**_

_**Thanks.**_ He tapped my fist. _**I dropped my bag somewhere near by.**_

I looked around and spotted the bag a few meters away from us. I walked over to it and picked it up by the handle. I turned around and my eyes widened at the sight I saw.

An Eraser stood in the shadow of the trees. His gun was raised… pointing straight at Iggy.

"IGG…!" I began to shout before I was cut off by a voice above me.

"NO!"

Time turned slow. The first thing I noticed was the blur of brown feathers streaming towards Iggy. Iggy swirling around and facing the Eraser, his blank eyes oblivious to his danger. The Eraser pulling the trigger on the gun and a single shot being fired. The brown stream collided with Iggy and the two of them skidded across the ground, dust flying everywhere. They finally stopped at the base of the tree.

The dust cleared and it showed Nudge… breathing heavily. Her arms where wrapped tightly the completely dumb stuck Iggy's waist.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

**Please do my poll if you haven't done it already and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. We Have To Find Help

**Hey all,**

**I am much happier with the polls now (21 people). At the moment, i will be having dawn for a girl and blaze for a boy. If you don't want these names you better vote now.**

**Enjoy.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Angel Child

Chapter 9: We have to Find Help.

Max POV

Did Nudge just save Iggy? Yeh, she did, didn't she?

"Fang," I called. He turned around a spotted me. Even from this distance I could see his tense eyes relax. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the Eraser sprint away.

"Max…" He began, but I shock my head.

"Later. Go after the Eraser. Meet us back here," I said quickly. Fang hesitated before nodding and took off. His black wings flew him through the canopies and out of my line of vision.

I ran over to Nudge and Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were both on my heels. Both Iggy and Nudge hadn't moved from there positions, either they were too scared to move or they couldn't move. I prayed that it was the first one.

I knelt beside Nudge. "Nudge, Iggy are you guys ok?"

Iggy nodded, sitting up slightly. Nudge hesitated. "I can't feel my right leg," she whispered tiredly.

I looked down, cold blood rushed though me. Blood. Lots of blood. I ripped of her jeans to reveal a gaping wound in her calf muscle. She had been hit. That dam Eraser…

"Bird," I whispered. I looked up at Iggy. "Help me get her to lie down."

Iggy nodded and gently slid out from underneath her, gently resting her head on the ground. I took of my bag and dug around before pulling out the first aid kit. I pulled out a half a dozen Tissues and covered the wound with them, pressing down gently. Nudge groaned, I could tell she was losing consciousness.

"Stay with me Nudge," I whispered. "Angel, Gaz, find me a white pad and a bandage quick."

Angel and Gazzy both dug into the first aid kit. Angel passed me the white pad and Gazzy passed me the bandage.

But I realized something. The bullet was still in the wound. It had to be deep. There was no way I would be able to get it. I would kill Nudge.

I shock my head. Stop the bleeding first, and then we will worry about the bullet. I thought to myself.

With my bloody hand, I pulled of all the blood soaked tissues and replaced it with the blood pad. Nudge gave a weak cry when I pressed on the wound with the blood pad.

"It's ok, It's ok," I heard Iggy whisper to Nudge comfortingly.

I graved the bandage and began to roll it around her leg tightly. Nudge whimpered every now and then when I had to lift her leg. Iggy was constantly brushing her hair.

I picked up the clip and secured the bandage. I couldn't see any blood any more apart from the dried blood dribbling down her leg and the blood all over my hands. I looked up at Nudge. Her eyes were barely open.

"It's ok Nudge," I whispered to her, gently brushing her hair. "You can sleep now."

I watched her eyes close until she fell limp. I looked at the others. They were all frightened. Worried about Nudge. Worried about the fact that Erasers could still be out there.

There was a sudden rush of wind and we all spun around to face it. Fang landed in a crouch before tucking his wings in and jogging over too us. The first thing he saw was my hands. His eyes widened.

"God, Max what happened? Are you hurt? What's wrong…"

I cut him off. "No… This is Nudge's blood."

Fang went quiet. He walked over beside me and fixed his eyes on Nudge, who was asleep on the ground. Iggy looked up at Fang as he cradled Nudge's head.

I held his hand with my bloody one. "The bullet hit her in the calf. It is still in there. I knew I couldn't get it out of her while she was almost bleeding to death. But we need to get it out soon before the wound heels over."

Fang nodded seriously, glancing over his shoulder. "We need to get out of here first. There could be more Erasers".

He moved to pick up Nudge, but for some observed reason, Iggy stopped him.

"No. I can take Nudge," Iggy whispered.

Fang frowned and the forest became quiet. I sensed that they were talking to each other. Iggy nodded and Fang smirked. I frowned. I hated when people kept secrets from me.

Iggy grinned and began to lift Nudge up bridal style. I narrowed my eyes on Fang until he met my gaze.

Fang smiled. _**Later.**_

I nodded.

Angel suddenly burst into giggles and jumped up and down. I gave her a confused look, but she just shook her head.

What was it with people and keeping secrets from me?!

Gazzy suddenly jumped up. "I found a cool empty holiday house. In the end."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Yeh. It's pretty cool."

I shrugged. "Ok, Mister, you lead the way. Don't go above the tree line though. 1 person shot is enough."

Gazzy nodded and we all took off together.

Line Break---------------------------------------

We landed in front of the house. Amazingly, Gazzy picked a good place. It looked quite large. The forest surrounding it was thick. The road to the house was long and rough. It would make it easier for us to hear if we have visitors.

It was a single story house, with heaps of windows. The house was red brick with a front verandah. The verandah was wooden floored and had cream old fashioned iron poles to hold the roof up. The roof was silver tin. It seemed a very well looked after and country style house.

Gazzy managed to unpick the door with Iggy's lock picking kit. I thought I throw that out 2 weeks ago. Maybe it just me.

There was a click and Gazzy opened the cottage door and we all walked down the small hallway. On my left, there was a coat closet and another hallway. We stopped when we reached the lounge room. The lounge room was low ceilinged and had cream colored walls. A red brick fire place sat in one corner of the Lounge room and was surrounded by three cotton matching couches, one was a double. The floor was a well vacuumed cream carpet.

The lounge room also had a back porch and window doors. The sun was setting magnificently over the mountains. There were only patches of clouds and they all shone a beautiful orange color. But we didn't have time to stop and stare at the sunset.

(House floor plan on profile)

I turned around to face everyone. "Iggy, lay Nudge on the couch. Angel and Gazzy take everyone's packs and empty the food on the kitchen table. Fang you should have a look at Nudge's leg," I said to the flock.

We all handed our packs to Angel and Gazzy and they walked off towards the kitchen. Iggy walked over to the double couch and laid Nudge down gently. Fang and I knelt down beside Nudges leg.

Fang gently unwrapped the bandage around Nudge's leg. Nudge groaned in her sleep a couple of times. As the layers of peeled off, I could see the blood had already soaked into the pad and part of the bandage. Finally, Fang took away the blood soaked pad.

The hole was already half sealed. I could see that the calf muscle torn on the inside of her leg. Blood was still rapidly flowing out of the hole and dribbling down her leg.

I felt like vomiting. Fang covered it up with the blood soaked pad again.

Fang looked above the couch. "Angel, first aid kit".

The first aid kit soared across the room. With one hand Fang reached up and snatched it out of the air. He opened it quickly and handed me some tissues.

"Put this under her leg so the blood doesn't go on the couch," He instructed to me. I did as he said gently lifting her leg.

Fang dug around in the first aid kit and pulled out a smaller kit. He opened it on the ground. It had a needle, thread, and a small pair of scissors. I cringed when I thought about what he was going to do. Fang noticed.

"It's the only way to stop the bleeding," He whispered to me. We both looked at Iggy. He was just gazing at Nudge, brushing her hair out of her eyes. I knew he could here us.

"Iggy, go and help Gazzy and Angel cook dinner," Fang whispered. Iggy's blank eyes shot up and looked at the two of us. He didn't move.

"Iggy, go. Nudge will be fine," I whispered softly. I placed my hand on Iggy's shoulder, but he just shrugged it off and walked away.

I looked back at Fang. He watched Iggy leave before saying, "I'll tell you later."

I nodded before the both of us turned our concentrating on Nudge. Fang threaded a small amount of string through the needle and tied it at the bottom. I removed the blood pad.

I couldn't watch Fang thread the needle though Nudge's skin. I had to turn my head away. Fang picked up the scissors and there was a snip before I turned around again. The stitching was pretty neat and the blood wasn't coming out so fast.

Fang took out a bottle and some tissues. Taking off the lid and putting a drop on the tissue, he began to wipe the dried and fresh blood. Once it was clean the wound looked tons better. Fang took out a fresh clean white pad and put it on the wound. I passed him the bandage we had taken off Nudge and he wrapped it around her leg. Once he had secured with the clip, he let out the breath I didn't even realize he was holding.

Fang looked up at me. "That will be enough to stop the bleeding, but the bullet is still in there. We would need a professional to get it out," he whispered.

My eyes widened. "That would mean we have to take her to hospital."

"NUDGE IS NOT GOING TO HOSPITAL!" Iggy shouted storming into the room.

"Iggy…" I began, but Iggy cut me off.

"We are not taking Nudge to hospital!" Iggy said crossing her arms.

Fang looked at Iggy. "Fine. That means were kidnapping a doctor."

I slapped Fang on the back of the head and pointed my finger at him. "We are not kidnapping a doctor, Fang. You of all people should know better."

I stood up. My legs felt sore and weak but I ignored that. "We will find a way. We always do. Iggy, put Nudge in one of the bedrooms."

I began to walk to the kitchen. I desperately needed to wash my hands. They were still covered in dried up blood. But for some reason, my legs couldn't support my body. They crumbled underneath me. I tried to support my fall, but my arms suddenly didn't feel strong enough. My head hit the floor harshly.

"MAX!" Fang's voice echoed though my head before I blanked out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Keep reviewing**


	11. Kidnapped

**Hey all,**

**I thought I might try something different. Yes i have put this in Dr. Martinez's POV. Be surprised. I just thought this sceane would be better in her POV than anyone elses.**

**Enjoy. You will fine this funny and interesting.**

**Also, someone asked about total. Total is coming.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 10: Kidnapped

Dr. Valencia Martinez POV

I turned off my desk light. Graved my brief case and my coat and closed my office door, locking it.

I sighed and fixed my skirt. Another day at work. Another day gone by. Another day, where I am meant to lock up the general practitioner centre. Another boring day.

I walked down the hall towards the empty reputation. I placed my brief case on the desk as I put my coat on. It was the start of the cold season. I hate the cold and the snow.

I was looking forward to getting back home. Ella would have cooked something nice like she always does. I was teaching her well. Though she still hasn't quite got the knack of cooking my cookies yet.

I buttoned up my coat graved my brief case and turned off the reception light. I walked down the hallway towards the back door. I reached it quickly. I turned off the light which turned off the hallway, before walking out the door.

The car park was empty, except for my car that is. There was one street lamp in the centre of the large car park. The sky was a dark blue and the brightest stars were showing in the sky. The forest surrounded the centre.

I smiled and began to lock the door. Ella will be happy that I will be coming home early. I was glad too.

I shoved my keys in my pocket, double checking the door was locked before walking towards my car. My car was on the edge of the car park.

I hummed a song as I walked towards my car. I dug into my coat pocket and searched around for my car keys.

Somewhere behind me a twig snapped.

I spun around. My heart began to race as my eyes searched for movement. "Who's there?" I shouted into the empty car park.

Nothing. Not a sound of any sort. I couldn't see anything. I hesitated before turning around. I jumped out of my skin when I saw a teenage boy leaning against my car. He just popped out of nowhere.

The first thing I noticed was his position. He was leaning against my car sideways. His arms were crossed over his chest. He looked about 17, maybe 18 and was about the same height as me. His face was stiff and his bright green eyes narrowed slightly. His long back hair was waving ever so slightly in the small wind. He wore dark colored jeans and a black hooded jumper. I could see his slightly toned muscles though his clothes, but he was still very lean. He also had black runners on.

He was watching me, his eyes as sharp has hawks. Every move of my body he will catch. His eyes would move fast. Almost impossibly fast.

I recognized him from somewhere. I couldn't quite remember where exactly, but all I know is that I had seen his face somewhere.

I smiled. "Hello there."

The boy didn't move a muscle.

I shifted uneasy. I was starting to get nervous. "Um… is there anything I can do for you?"

This time the boy spoke. It was so soft I had to strain my ears to hear it. "We need your help."

Before I could even open my mouth to reposed, the boy had picked me up bridle style. I screamed, but the boy put my hand over my mouth. He then did something that left me dumbstruck.

He spread his wings. Wings! Yeh you heard me right. They were black, pure black. They stretched over 10 meters long.

Wait, the angel of death had black wings. Was he the angel? Was I meant to die? Am I going to hell? Please don't take me to hell.

I started to squirm and scream into the boys hand again, but he held me firmly. "Don't squirm… or I'll drop you," he whispered.

I instantly froze. The boy jumped into the air, taking me and my tightly held brief with him.

I watched in horror and the ground disappeared from under his feet. His beautiful black wings bet effortlessly. I held onto the boy's jumper. Don't drop me, I prayed to myself, please don't drop me.

The boy began to fly fast. My long brown hair was whipping in front of my eyes. I watched as we flew further and further away from the car park.

I started to relax slightly, enjoying the view from this impossible height. I could see Colorado Springs from here. All the lights were flickering as if it was an upside down night sky.

But then I was brought back to reality. I had been kidnapped by a mysterious teenager, who had black wings and was taking me someplace away from Colorado Springs.

"Where going to land now," The boy whispered and began to drop. I clung to his Jumper in fear. Falling, falling, falling, falling.

Ok, maybe not as far as I thought.

The boy smirked slightly for second, the first time I had actually seen him show some expression. I looked around and noticed a small tined roof house. We were going to a house?

The boy dropped sharply, causing me to squeal like an 8 year old. I know, not very mature for a 39 year old like me.

As we came closer to the red brick house I noticed a little girl standing on the back verandah. I noticed that she was very little maybe 2. She was watching the boy carry me down from the sky. Her short baby blond hair blew in the wind the boy's wings made.

What made me think I had seen these people before? First the boy now this two year old. I tried to yank something out of my memory, but nothing came.

When we were only a couple of meters above the ground, I noticed the boy's powerful wings spray up the dust. I sighed when I felt the boy's feet touch the ground.

The Boy dropped me. Not harshly, but enough that I might get a bruise. I stood up quickly, clutching my brief case, and was about to run away when the boy graved my arm. Hard.

"Don't even think about it," He whispered. He then nodded to the verandah door. "Inside," he instructed.

I decided what ever my fate was, it had to be better than flying again. I walked up the verandah stair. The little girl still stood there. Her head was on a slight angle. I smiled slightly. What a cute little girl.

The girl suddenly grinned. "Thank you," She said in perfect English. Wait, she looked only two, how could she speak that well. But I guess I had just been kidnapped by a boy with wings, noting could be that bad.

And why was she saying thank you. The boy and I didn't say anything.

The little girl giggled before skipping into the house, leaving me with a big question mark on the top of my head.

The boy pushed me in the back, guiding me into the house. I entered a cream lounge room, holding my brief case tightly against my chest. There were three couches sitting in front of a fire. Carpet covered the lounge room floor. The little girl skipped into what I expected was the kitchen.

My eyes caught someone walking into the lounge room from the right. It was a girl maybe 15, she had long brown hair, which she had tied in a pony tail. Wearing jeans and a purple v-neck long sleeve top. She was slightly shorter than the black haired boy. Her face was stiff and angry. Her bright blue eyes met mine before going to the black hair boy's.

For some reason, I seemed to recognize her too. Uhh. Where had I seen them before. It's on the tip of my tongue.

"Max," the boy behind me said smiling, "you're awake."

"Fang!" she shouted. "I had said no."

The boy behind me just shrugged. "Iggy said I had to."

Fang's a weird name. Not to mention Iggy, if that was some ones name.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You mister are in big trouble."

The boy/Fang shrugged again. The girl looked at me then back at Fang. "Go to the kitchen or something."

Fang nodded and walked away into anouther room. I was beginning to think that I should run away, but something was telling me I should stay.

The girl walked over to me. "Sorry. I tried to tell them that they shouldn't kidnap a doctor. But boys are boys."

I smirked. I couldn't really say that was ok, because it wasn't ok. I had been kidnapped for crying out loud.

"I am Max by the way," The girl said smiling slightly. She held out her hand.

"Dr. Martinez," I said shaking her hand. I leaned closer slightly. "Do you have wings too?"

The Max girl sighed and rubbed her temples with one hand. I though I heard her murmur, "I'm going to kill Fang." But I was probably mistaken.

Max let her hand drop from her head. "Look I should probably get you home. I can get Fang to fly you home if you want. I am really sorry that you had to go through this."

"Wait," I said to her. She looked up at me raising an eyebrow.

"The boy… I mean Fang said that he needed my help… why?" I asked her.

Max sighed again. "Look, we don't need your help. Ok? We can handle things ourselves."

She didn't meet my gaze as she talked. I knew instantly she was lying. "I know your lying. Your… friend brought me here for a reason. And I want to at least find out why I had been brought here, before I leave."

I was slightly proud of my little speech, but I didn't let it show on my face. Max hesitated for a few seconds. "Fine. Follow me."

She turned her back and took a step, but her knees buckled and she began to fall. I caught her around her torso, preventing her from falling any further.

"Are you ok?" I said in slight shock as I helped her to her feet.

"Yer… I just tripped over something," she mumbled as she kept walking. I frowned slightly looking at the ground. There wasn't anything on the ground that she would trip over on.

I followed her down the hall, preparing myself in case Max tripped over an invisible object again. We turned down another small hall and arrived at a door.

Max turned the handle slowly and we both stepped into the bedroom.

I saw a girl. She was dark hair and her eyes were closed. She was lying on the bed. She looked very pale. As if she had lost a lot of blood.

The when it clicked. All these faces, where I had seen them. On the 7 o'clock News.

These were the missing children. These where the kids that the whole nation was looking for. How my fate had stumbled across these children I had know idea.

"You're the missing children," I whispered. Max stared at me in shock. "You were missing from the orphanage."

To my surprise, Max growled. She turned to me and pointed her finger in the center of my chest. "Look, we didn't go missing from an orphanage. About a month ago we escaped a laboratory know as Itex. We have been on the run ever since. People have been chasing us non stop because we are big money if we are caught. Yes we have wings. Yes we broke into this house, if you were going to ask. Yes we have done a lot of things that have broken the law. But if you want to go a report us, I can just go and get Fang to drop you at your house from 100 meters in the air. Got it?"

We were quiet for a second as I let my mind process what I had just heard. "Your run away experiments? Ileagal Human Experiments?" I whispered in disbelief.

Max sighed again. "If you want to put it that way, yes. Do you want to help us or not?"

I took a deep breath. What had I got myself into? "I want to help."

Max nodded towards the pale girl in the bed, giving me permission to examine her. I walked over and instantly checked her temperature on her forehead. Normal. I put my two fingers on the base of the neck catching the pulse. Slow.

"Her heart's slow," I said peeling off the Donna and putting my ear on the girl's chest.

I saw Max nod. "She has lost a lot of blood."

I looked up. "How?"

Max sighed sadly. "You know how I said about those people who want to get us." I nodded and she continued. "Well, a group of those people came today and tried to shot us. Nudge here managed to save one of us by pushing us out of the way."

She paused for a second. But I could already realize where this was heading to.

Max took a deep breath and looked up at me. "She got shot in the calf while saving Iggy. Fang managed to stitch it together. But the bullet is still inside her and we were all to scared to get it out."

I brought one of my hands over my mouth in horror. These poor children, what have they been though?

"That's why Fang got you. We need someone… to get the bullet out."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

**REVEIW! Please!**


	12. Changes for All of Us

**Hey,**

**Just want to say, that is is one of the funniest chapters i have even writen. I crack up rereading it.**

**It seems that the names for Max and Fang's (possible) Daugter will be Dawn and their (possible) son will be Blaze. i will be leaving the poll up for one more chapter before it closes down. if you don't like these names you better vote soon!**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxox**

Angel Child

Chapter 11: Changes For all of Us.

Fang POV

I walked down the hall and appeared at the Nudge's bedroom doorway. I leaning against the door way, my arms were crossed tightly over my chest as I listened to Max and the Doctor talk. I didn't say anything, I just watched Max and Nudge carefully.

Poor Nudge. I am glad I killed that Eraser. No I didn't knock him unconscious, I killed him. Picking him up and throwing him about 300 meters in the air and letting him fall to the ground. I was so mad. I couldn't believe Nudge got hurt. I just hope the doctor can get the bullet out of her leg.

And if she makes one wrong move I will knock her out too.

_**She's not bad, daddy.**_

_**I know. I'm just being extra careful, Angel.**_

I heard Angel giggle from the lounge room and smiled. Cheeky little devil.

_**HEY!**_

I chuckled slightly.

Max's head suddenly snapped around and looked at me. It was strange though. It didn't actually look like she was looking at me though. It was as if she was looking though me.

"Fang?" she said slightly confused. The doctor turned around too and looked at the door way.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Where are you?" Max asked standing up slowly. Her face was uncertain.

"I'm right here".

"Quit playing games Fang." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What! I am right here…" I waved my hands in front of me. When I saw the strangest thing in my entire life.

Firstly, I couldn't see a hand. There was just… nothing there. Then after a second, starting at the fingertips, my hand began to show. It was like water flowing up my arm. I watched this as my elbow appeared, then my shoulder and my chest.

I looked up at Max. She was wide eyed as I was. "Wow!"

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY! You have a new power… which you have just found out," Angel cried as she ran and jumped up on me.

I ruffled her hair. _**Thanks for warning me, Angel.**_

Angel beamed.

"I must be dreaming," I heard the doctor whisper. "Did he just turn invisible?"

Angel shook her head rapidly. "No. He just blended in with his background. You know like that lizard thing… um…"

Max smiled. "It's a chameleon sweetie."

Angel brightened. "Yeh, those things."

The doctor narrowed her eyes and began pointing to at the three of us. "Are you… is she your daughter?"

I shook my head. "No, she isn't related to either of us. She just likes to call me daddy."

Both Max and I met gazes. I knew what she was thinking without having to be Angel. _**No Max, we won't tell her. She doesn't need to know.**_

Max hesitated. _**Alright, but she did notice me tripping.**_

_**That wouldn't have anything to do with you being pregnant.**_

Max bit her lip. Angel looked between the two of us, before jumping out of my arms. She ran over to the doctor and tugged on her arm.

"Come with me," She said to the doctor. "You have to meet the others."

"There are more of you?!" The doctor asked as Angel pulled her down the hall.

_**Thanks Angel.**_ I said.

_**It's ok.**_

I walked over to Max and brought her into my arms. Max laid her head on my chest and clasped her hands behind my back. I gently brushed her hair. Neither of us said anything. We just held each other.

"Something's wrong with me Fang," Max whispered gently. "I have no idea what happening to me. Every day I feel as if I am getting weaker. I walk and my legs crumble underneath me. I try to do things, but my body just can't do it. You might be right. But these things only began when I knew I was pregnant."

I pulled her back slightly so I could see her face. "Max these things don't happen in a normal pregnancy."

"But this isn't a normal pregnancy. It's far from it. Our child is going to be part bird. What part of normal can you fit into that?"

"True. But we are still approximately 98% human. It is most likely that this is something non related to…"

"We can't rely on things being "most likely", Fang. Our child is going to be part bird. Whether we like it or not, it isn't going to be 100% human. Which means I am not going to have a 100% human pregnancy."

I opened my mouth but closed it again. Max was right. "I… I just don't want you or our child to get hurt," I whispered.

Max held my face in her hands and kissed me. I kissed her back immediately, threading my hand through her hair. Her soft lips moved perfectly with mine.

When we finally pulled away, Max rested her forehead gently on mine. "No ones going to get hurt, Fang. So I am starting to get a little clumsy, so what. I won't get hurt. Neither will our child."

I sighed. "Ok, I believe you. But I want you to at least try and restore you energy and go to sleep early."

Max smiled. "You're sounding like me."

I did a pretend shudder. "Hope not."

Max slapped me on the arm lightly. I just chuckled. Max smiled again and laid her head on my chest. "I'm worried about Nudge."

"So am I".

"And I can't believe you kidnapped a doctor. It's just… insane."

"Actually, Iggy forced me to do it. He said I wouldn't get any dinner if I didn't come back with a doctor who would help Nudge. He was pretty serious."

Max shook her head in confusion. "What's Iggy's problem any way?"

I smiled slightly. "His in love with Nudge," I said simply.

"WHAT?!"

I was going to say something, but Max put a hand on my mouth. "Are you telling me that Iggy, the 11 year old, has fallen in love in what less than a month?"

I pulled her hand away from my face. "We were in love in the first week of meeting each other."

"But we were 16, 17 not 8 and 11!" Max cried. I could see she was starting to get stressed. Maybe it was a pregnant thing.

"Max, calm down. I have had a chat to Iggy already. You remember when Iggy held Nudge why we were flying here? I had a chat to him then and he confessed that he loved Nudge. I did mention that age, and Iggy said it didn't matter because he felt he wanted to be with Nudge forever. So… I gave him my blessing."

"You gave him your blessing? You gave an 11 year old a blessing?! And you never mentioned that Nudge liked Iggy."

I put both hands on Max's shoulder. "Max, I completely trust Iggy. He was determined that he will get Nudge to try and love him. He also mentioned that if Nudge says she doesn't feel the same way then he wouldn't push her. You should be happy that Iggy might be your brother in-law."

"News flash Fang, were not married."

"We should be."

Max rolled her eyes. "Then maybe we should've taken Nudges advice and got married by Elvis after all."

"Do you want to get married?"

Max seemed shocked by the question. She actually froze for a second. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before words actually came out of her mouth. "Not now… not at 16," she whispered.

That was it. I basically proposed to her and she said yes. I smiled. "That's a yes then."

Max slapped me on the arm again. "No. It's a "not now"."

I rolled my eyes. "Nudge will be disappointed that she will have to wait a couple of years to find your wedding dress."

"O. M. G. Ryan, did you just propose to Max?"

Both Max and I snapped our heads around to Nudge. Her tired eyes were glancing between the two of us. One of her eyebrows was slightly raised.

"I soooo want to pick out the wedding dress," Nudge whispered croakily, a wide grin stretching across her face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Lol. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	13. Pancakes, Arguing And Morning Sickness

**Hey all,**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while but my home internet was down for a couple of days. I promise you will like this chapter though.**

**I am going to close the poll now. The name for Max and Fang's possible daugther is dawn and for their possible son is Blaze. Thanks to all those who contributed in the poll.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 12: Pancakes, Arguing and Morning Sickness.

Max POV

I felt the warmth of the sun on my face. It was too bright. Why don't I have mental moving powers? Then I would be able to make the blind go down.

I groaned and rolled over, snuggling up to Fang. I breathed in his beautiful sent and smiled as last night washed over me.

I personally told Nudge that Fang and I were not getting married… for a couple of years, at least, and that if she told anyone what she had just heard then I would break her sore leg. To my surprise she actually took me seriously. In the end I had to tell her that I was joking.

Everyone was thrilled that Nudge was awake. I only allowed her to stay awake enough so she could eat, then she went back to sleep. Dr. Martinez was shocked that Nudge had woken up so quickly, but then I told her that we were mutants and we healed about 3 – 4 times faster than humans. After that she kept trying to wake herself up as if she was in a dream.

I expected Iggy knew that Fang told me his little secret because every time we met gazes I gave a low growl to show that I wasn't happy. He just smiled sheepishly and tried to stay away from me.

Angel… well I had never seen Angel on such a high. I guess that it was because of Fang proposing to me, but it could have been anything. Honestly, I had to black mail her saying that I would take Celeste away for a week to be able to calm her down.

Dr. Martinez had rung home telling her daughter… Ella I think she said… that she had been called to work on shifts at the Colorado Springs hospital because some of the doctors were away and there was a big emergency. She said that she wouldn't be home for a couple of days and would be staying at the hospital. She was a good liar.

I was glad to realize that the couch was also a fold out bed. Dr. Martinez was determined to let us sleep in the good beds. And I had to admit, they were one of the best beds I had ever slept on. Not that I have slept on many beds.

I felt Fang shift beside me, before his arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer. I gave a small hmm of happiness. We both lay still, just enjoying the peace… and quiet.

"MAX! GAZZY STOLE MY BARBIE DOLL!"

Some times I hate being the leader.

I growled. "Tell someone who cares," I whispered. Fang snickered.

"MAX!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming!"

I sat up flinging my legs over side of the bed and rubbed my eyes. What happened to my sleep in? I guess it doesn't exist. I stood up and stretched my arms while yawning. I opened my wings slightly and stretched them too. I would stretch them properly later when I had a top with slits in it. At the moment, I just had a tank top and track suit pants on.

I slipped my slippers on, which I had found in the master bedroom closet. I took my first step and instantly my knees buckled. Luckily I caught the window sill and my arms had the strength to pull me up to standing position again.

What is happening to me?

"Are you alright?" Fang said. I looked around. His face was full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled. I took another step, not letting go of the window sill. Nothing. Another, nothing again. I felt Fang watching me the whole way. I eventually found that my legs decided that they would work for me again and I walked slowly towards the bedroom door. I opened the bedroom door.

The first thing that hit me was the smell of pancakes. I smiled slightly. Maybe Iggy was trying to make up to me. It was working.

Then I noticed Angel chasing Gazzy around the room. Gazzy ran past me and I graved his shirt collar. He stopped and looked at me innocently. I narrowed my eyes.

"Gazzy, give the Barbie doll back to Angel," I ordered in my morning voice.

Gazzy bowed his head as he handed the blonde naked Barbie doll back to Angel. Angel grinned and snatched it out of his hand. She then skipped back to the kitchen and into the dining room.

Gazzy was probably expecting a speech from me, but I was too tired to give one. I just rubbed my temples with on hand. "Can you not try and wake me up early next time?"

Gazzy beamed and ran back to his seat at the dining table. He knew he just got away with murder.

I slowly walked to the kitchen, careful of my steps. Iggy was by the stove, turning over two pancakes in to different pans. He looked up blankly at me, before looking back at his pancakes. "How many do you want, Max?"

"4," I grumbled before walking into the dining room. Angel and Gazzy were poking faces at each other while they ate there pancakes. Angel had her Barbie doll in her lap. I sat beside her.

A minute later, Iggy came out with my stack of Pancakes. Mmm. They smelt nice.

"Thanks Ig," I mumbled. I took the maple syrup and drowned my pancakes in it, before beginning to stuff them into my mouth.

Something tasted funny. I chewed more slowly. Yeh, something about these Pancakes didn't taste… right. I mentally shrugged. Oh well, I was so starving, I didn't really care what it tasted like.

I noticed Fang walking into the kitchen. He had his tracksuit pants and a plain white T-shirt on, like normal. He ran his hand though his dark ruffled hair and yawned.

I smiled. How did I end up with a guy like Fang? Angel was trying had to prevent a giggle.

Fang walked over and sat on the seat next to me. He rolled his eyes as he watched me stuff pancake into my mouth. _**You know that's very lady like to eat like that.**_

I growled though my mouth full of food. _**Shut up. I'm feeding two.**_

Fang chuckled.

At that moment, Dr. Martinez walked in. She eyed my stack of pancakes and then shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She sat down next to Gazzy. Gazzy eyed her suspiciously and quietly, moved his chair closer to Angel.

"I have had a look at Nudge's wound," she said as she picked up her knife and fork.

I paused halfway though chewing pancake. I gave a quick glance at Fang and we met gazes. We both then looked at Angel Angel. _**What did she do?**_ I asked.

Angel didn't look at me. _**She only unwound the bandage and inspected the stitch. Nudge was asleep and she didn't want to wake her, so she only looked at it for a few seconds.**_

I sighed internally. I know she seems all nice and all, but we can't trust anyone… yet.

Dr. Martinez didn't notice anything as she daintily cut her single pancake. "From the look of the wound, the bullet went fairly deep. It may have broken the bone, if you say your bones are very thin."

She looked up at me when she said that. I nodded. Our bones were thin and light like birds.

Dr. Martinez continued. "I don't think it's infected yet, thanks to the stitching and the way the bandage was tied. You are lucky."

I swallowed and sighed. Nudge's wound wasn't infected, that was a relief. I notice Fang relax slightly.

But Dr. Martinez had more to say. "But, if the bullet says in her leg, it will release a lot of harmful chemicals into her body. We need to get that out as soon as possible and unfortunately it can't be done here. I don't have any satirized equipment or enough lighting to be able to get the bullet out here. I would have to do it at my work place, if not a hospital."

She had just said that "H" word.

There was a crack and a squash. Our eyes darted to Iggy, who held two halves of a plate which was once held Fang's stack of pancakes. Off course now they were on a heap at the base of Iggy's feet.

Iggy began to growl. "Nudge. Is. Not. Going. To. HOSPITAL!"

"Iggy. This is a flock decision," I said calmly.

Iggy through the plate halves on the ground. They smashed and China went everywhere.

"NO! Take her to hospital and she will fall straight into the hands of the Eraser!" Iggy shouted at me. I noticed Fang stiffening up protectively.

I stood up. My knees buckled again, causing me to sit back down again. Both Fang and Dr. Martinez eyed me, but I ignored them both.

"Iggy, we have to do what is best for Nudge. We wouldn't dare let the Erasers get her," I said seriously.

"You say that all the time. "The Eraser's can't get us"," Iggy mocked. Fang gave a low growl. "But noo… they still seem to manage to find us. What makes you think that they won't be waiting for us in Hospital?"

He stormed out of the room, before I could say anything else. I heard the back door slam. I turned around in my seat and looked out the window. Iggy began to fly away in the opposite direction to Colorado Springs.

I began to stand up, but Fang held me down. "Let me talk to him," he whispered. _**You can barely stand let alone fly.**_

I grounded my teeth together. He was right though. "Fine, don't be too long," I whispered.

Fang nodded and left. I watched him zoom after Iggy though the window. I sighed. Iggy needed a guy to guy conversation.

I felt my stomach gargle and I suddenly didn't feel like any more pancake. Strange. I normally have 6 maybe 7 pancakes, now I had only eaten three.

Something was seriously wrong with me. Oh, yeh. That's right. I'm pregnant.

Angel giggled again.

I stood up. This time I was ready to catch myself if I fell. Thankfully nothing happened. I proceeded to grave my plate and cutlery and walk to the kitchen.

I emptied the rest of the pancake into the garbage bin. My stomach gargled again. I felt this bitter taste come up my thought for a second then disappear again.

I put my plate and cutlery on the table and breathed. In. Out. In. Out. Nope the gargling wouldn't go away.

I felt it coming up my throat then.

I walked swiftly to my bedroom, trying to look natural. Once inside my bedroom, I raced into the bathroom. I opened the toilet seat and vomited.

_**You ok Max.**_ Gazzy asked worried. _**Angel said you were vomiting.**_

I groaned spitting out the bitter taste in my mouth. _**Yeh… as good as I'll ever be. Don't tell Dr. Martinez.**_

_**Umm…**_

I felt another wave come up and I leaned back over the toilet seat. Most of it came out, but some of it was left dripping from my mouth.

_**You didn't tell her did you?**_ I asked half shocked, half exhausted. I laid my head back on the toilet seat. I felt like I was going to pass out.

_**No, she umm… kind of saw you running off and um… followed you.**_

_**WHAT!**_

Dr. Martinez walked into my bathroom and gasped. I groaned. Not because I was tired, because I knew I would have to make an excuse to try and convince her that this was a one off thing. And not something else. Like pregnancy.

"Max! Are you alright?" She said rushing over to me.

"I'm fine," Of course she wouldn't believe me.

"Here let me get you a towel to wipe your mouth. Have you got a bug or something?" She walked over to the towel rack and handed me a towel. I wiped the vomited pancake off my mouth and handed the towel back to her.

That's when I noticed my stomach. It wasn't flat anymore, in fact there was a slight bulge that I hadn't seen before. My eyes widened. Nudge said I shouldn't begin growing until 12 weeks. It hasn't been even three yet!

"Max?"

I snapped my head up at Dr. Martinez. Her eyes were narrowed and I instantly knew she suspected something. My heart began to speed up. Oh, no.

"Max, is there something you're not telling me?" She said suspiciously. I gulped; vomit left over in my mouth going down my throat. Discusting.

"No, what made you say that?" I said tiredly.

Dr. Martinez frowned. She could see straight though me. She knew I was lying.

Bird.

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ahh Max is in trouble now. PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!**


	14. She Knows

**Hey,**

**I was fairly disapointed in the fact that i only got 9 reviews. I mean come on people. You guys can do better.**

**I have decided that there is going to be a third book. for what i have planed most of you will hate the ending of this book, but believe me i plan the third book to be beautifuly magnificent.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Angel Child

Chapter 13: She Knows

Fang POV

I jumped off the front porch, snapping my black wings out. I slowly rose into the sky and zoomed out after Iggy. I could see him a couple of k's off already, flying fast. But since I was older, I was faster.

I was catching up to him and Iggy seemed to notice. He dived into the trees, and I followed him.

_**Iggy, talk to me please. You're going to hit a tree.**_

_**No.**_

I sighed and continued to dodge the trees following him smoothly. He was still determined to get away from me. He was going to hurt himself.

I sped up as fast as I could. The distance between Iggy and I shortened again, until I was able to jump on him. Since we were only a few meters off the ground neither of us were going to have serious damage when we tumbled.

Iggy jumped to his feet and was about to jump into the sky, when I graved his arms and locked them behind his back. He growled and struggled, but I held him tight.

_**Let. Me. Go.**_

_**No, Iggy. We need to talk.**_

Iggy growled and flapped his wings in my face. I turned my head away but refused to let go of his arms. Eventually I felt him relax. He tucked his wings back in and slumped to the ground.

I let go of him carefully and sat down beside him. I didn't talk. I knew if I talked he would fly off again. I waited until he was going to say something.

"I don't want Nudge to go to the hospital," Iggy mumbled.

"Neither does anyone else," I whispered gently. "But if we don't get the bullet out soon, the toxic chemicals will get into her blood stream and kill her."

Iggy winced. "Why can't we do the operation at the house?" he whispered.

"Iggy, you know why," I said softly. I was trying to use Max's technique of calming kids down. It really worked. "Dr. Martinez doesn't have the right tools to use in an operation like that."

Iggy jumped to his feet and met my gaze with his angry red blank eyes. "Fang, you wouldn't want Max to go to hospital if she was injured."

I opened my mouth and closed it again. The truth was that I wouldn't. "No normally I wouldn't. But if I knew it was the only way to save her… I would take her to hospital."

Iggy's face suddenly turned to a painful expression. "I love her Fang. I love Nudge. And I will do everything in my power to save her… anything to keep her safe," he whispered.

"I know Iggy," I whispered looking down at my hands. "I want to keep Nudge safe too. I promise you that she will be safe. But you have to let us take her to hospital. We need to get the bullet out."

Iggy hesitated, before nodding slowly. I smiled. I did it. Max will be happy.

"Come, we should get back," I said gently placing my hand between Iggy's wings. "Neither of us have eaten breakfast yet and the last time I saw my pancakes, they were on the dining room floor."

Iggy smirked. I knew I had broken the barrier.

I spread my wings and rose above the trees, Iggy following close behind me. I flew at a steady pace. There wasn't any rush to get home.

The house came into view fairly quickly. I dived down, Iggy right on my tail. I pulled up sharply and landed on the back porch. Tucking my wings under my shoulder blades, I watched Iggy land before we both walked back inside.

To come face to face with Dr. Martinez. For some reason, she wasn't happy.

"Fang, do you have something to tell me?" She asked. I could almost imagine her with steam coming out of her ears.

I frowned. _**Angel, could use some help here.**_

_**Ahh… Sorry daddy, you have do this one by yourself.**_

I mentally growled at her.

"Umm… no. Why?" I asked a worried. For some reason alarm bells were going off. It suddenly clicked in my mind.

"Wait, where's Max?" I said looking around the room.

"She's asleep in bed. She just had morning sickness," Dr. Martinez said her eyes narrowing further.

Bird. It must have been bad. But Max has been pretty weak for the past 2 days. This pregnancy…

Hang on. How did Dr. Martinez know that Max had morning sickness? Why didn't she think it was just a normal stomach bug? Unless…

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ahh bird," I mumbled. Iggy snickered behind me.

_**Good luck.**_ I was tempted to slap him, but he walked off to the kitchen.

Dr. Martinez broke out. "Why didn't you tell me that Max was pregnant? I had always known something was wrong with her from the moment I saw her last night. You are both irresponsible and immature teenagers that should know better."

I sighed. For some reason she sounded like Aunty Vicki. I didn't need to hear how irresponsible we were and that we shouldn't have done it. I knew all that already. I hate adults when they said things you already knew.

I walked passed her and towards the master bedroom. I needed to talk to Max.

"Where do you think your going?" Dr. Martinez shouted at me.

I turned around. "To talk to my girlfriend." Well, technically she was my Fiancée, but I decided not to make more problems by saying that.

Angel suddenly burst into fits off laughter. Everyone in the room stared at her, confused. I took the chance to and sunk into the master bedroom, locking it behind me.

I turned around.

Max laid on the bed, tangled in the bed sheets and half hugging a pillow. Her face was slightly whiter than usual, but it was still peaceful. Her long brown hair was tangled around her face.

I smiled and quietly walked over to her. I took off my shoes and laid down on the bed beside her.

She shifted slightly as the bed rocked but soon relaxed. I smiled, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful.

I felt her shift again, her eye lids fluttering. They peeled open revealing, her stunning Electric blue eyes. She looked up at me and gasped slightly.

"Fang," I heard her whisper weakly. "I am so sorry. She saw me vomiting and…"

"Shhhhhh," I hushed gently. "It's ok. She has already said things to me."

Max's eyes widened slightly. "What did she say?"

I shrugged. "Not much. Just about how you had morning sickness and that we shouldn't have kept the secret from her. Oh and she also said that we were irresponsible and immature teenagers."

Max groaned. She was going to say something else when I hushed her again. "Sleep you need it."

Max shook her head. "No, this is something serious Fang. I realized this morning I have a baby bump."

It was my turn to widen my eyes. "Wh…what?!"

"I have a budge on my stomach," Max said and she lifted up her tank top showing her stomach. She was right. Her stomach was slightly larger than usual.

"That… that shouldn't be happening. It's only been three weeks. Less. You shouldn't start getting a baby bump till the 12th week," I said quickly.

"Does that mean our child is growing faster than normal?" Max asked. I knew she was worried, even though she was trying to hide it. I shouldn't have wound myself up so much to worry her.

I took a deep breath. "It's ok, we will find a way," I whispered to her gently. "Get some sleep."

Max hesitated, before sighing in defeat. She snuggled up next to me, laying her head on my chest.

"Will find a way," Max echoed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**REVIEW! and how do you like the idea of a third book?????????**


	15. Operation Preperation

**Hey all,**

**It seems that most people want a third book, but i warn you. You will hate me at the end of this book. But it will just make the third book even better.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Angel Child

Chapter 14: Operation preparation

Fang POV

Max slept until around 3 that afternoon. When she woke up she seemed to have tons more energy than she has had for the past two days. Occasionally I saw her stumble, but she was good at hiding it.

Dr. Martinez had finally calmed down. She was still giving us both narrowed-eyed looks, but at least she wasn't yelling at us. The others found it hilarious. Including Nudge when she woke up at about 2:30.

One thing was for sure. Max basically emptied both the fridge and the cupboard when she woke up. Sure she left the odd tin of tuna around, but we were going to need more food tonight.

But we had something else more important on our minds than food.

"Nudge, where taking you to the hospital tonight," Dr. Martinez said sitting on Angel's single bed.

Nudge looked scared. "Do I have to?" she whispered.

Max who was kneeling next to Nudge, held her hand. "Nudge, we can't do the operation here. Dr. Martinez…"

Dr. Martinez sighed heavily. "Please call me Valencia. Dr. Martinez sounds too formal."

Max nodded and continued. "Valencia doesn't have the right equipment here. We are planning to get you to hospital tonight. Valencia will then find a way to use the equipment and a room to be able to do your operation."

Nudge looked up at Iggy who was standing beside the bedside table. His arms were folded and his mouth in a stiff line. I had personally told him not to say anything while we talked to Nudge. He agreed… after I had said I would give him permission to go into the garage and get what he wanted for bomb making. Max would thrash me if she found out. Angel promised she wouldn't tell.

When Iggy didn't say anything, Nudge sighed. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

I smiled slight. "Not really, no."

Max glared at me, before looking back at Nudge. Nudge looked up at us. "Fine, I'll go."

Iggy walked out of the room. We all watched him go, including Nudge. I heard his bedroom door slam and we all winced.

"Is Iggy ok?" Nudge barely whispered. I could tell she was worried. Her face almost had a hurt look on it. Maybe Iggy did have a chance to claim Nudge.

I smiled at her. "Iggy… let's say he has things that he needs to sort out."

Nudge narrowed her eyes at me. But I didn't say anything more.

Valencia looked around at all of us. "I was also thinking… maybe you could move in with me."

Max snapped her head around to her. "What?!"

Valencia smiled. "You could come and stay with me if you want. My house is too large for me and Ella. We have been trying to sell it for the past couple of months but since the global market is so bad, no one has been interested. I can move my study gear into the lounge room and we would have 4 bedrooms. Ella can sleep with me, Angel and Nudge can sleep together, Iggy and Gaz and then you and Fang. The only problem would be beds, but I am sure we could work something out."

Angel and Gazzy suddenly ran into the room and jumped all over Max shouting, "Please, Please, Please, Please."

Nudge laughed and I just chuckled. Valencia just looked confused. Some day we will tell her that Angel can read minds. Someday… along with all the other secrets we have kept from her. They are still in the top secret mutant bird safe.

Max looked up at me for help. I just shrugged. It would be alright. Better than staying in a house we broke into, knowing that one day its owners were going to come.

Max sighed. "Alright."

Line Break---------------------------------------------

Things became very busy.

We were casually packing. Since we had only a couple of hours before we would be breaking into the hospital, there wasn't much of a hurry. Everyone had extra room in there pack's since we had hardly no food to pack. Except for Iggy and Gazzy. For some reason there pack was full to the brim. I wondered what they had found in the garage…

We had called for Pizza (2 large meat lovers, 3 large Hawaiians, 2 large Margaritas and one small vegetarian for Valencia). Max and I picked it up. I really didn't want Max to come. She was really weak as it was. Flying would just strip energy away from her. But she said she needs to get out and that she felt stronger after her 6 hour midday nap.

"tis, pizza," Gazzy said his mouth full of a slice of meat lovers, "dis da best… pizza I ave ver eatn!"

"Gazzy," Max said warningly, "no speaking with your mouth full."

We were eating Pizza in Nudge's room since she can't get out of bed. Iggy had come out of his room when Max and I came home. He was still very quiet though and he sat in the far corner, slowly eating two slices, which was odd because the normal Iggy serving size would be 8-10 slices.

I sat next to Max on the floor, Gazzy sat with Angel on her bed. Valencia had brought in a chair and sat on that, and Nudge was sitting up in her bed. The pizzas were spread across the foot of Nudge's bed.

Gazzy swallowed. "This Pizza is the best pizza I have ever eaten!"

We all nodded and the sound of chomping filled the air. I took another Meat lovers slice.

I suddenly felt the familiar feeling of something wrong. But this was slightly different. This was something big.

I looked around at Max, who was slowly chewing a piece of Margareta. I felt her stiffen beside me, her eyes scanning frantically around the room.

Everyone but Valencia had stopped eating. We all began to glance at each other. Something big was coming and we could all feel it.

_**We need to get out of here**_, I said. Max nodded. She stood up.

"Where going," she whispered. Valencia looked up at us with confusion and surprise. "We need to go now."

We all jumped to our feet and ran to our room. Graving our bags and strapping them on our backs. I graved Max's pack and brought it back to Nudge's room. I helped it on to her back, before I was spun around. I came face to face with Valencia.

"Fang," she said seriously. "Tell me what is going on."

"Something big is coming," I said tightening the straps on my pack. "It's a 6th sense. We can feel when bad things are coming. It's a bird thing."

Valencia frowned. "And you can feel something coming now."

I nodded. "Yeh. Something really big."

_**DADDY! Come quick!**_ Angel cried.

I ran into the lounge room, to find Angel and Gazzy looking out the window… into the sky.

There were a flock of birds, maybe 10 – 15. All beating there wings slowly. Straight towards us, but the odd thing was that they looked more like us than birds.

My breath caught in my throat. My heart climbed until it was at racing speed. My eyes widened at the sudden realization as to what I was seeing.

Flying Erasers.

Erasers with guns were bad enough. BUT FLYING ERASERS!? At least they didn't have any guns. Max was right about it being bad enough that there was one person shot. I tried to judge the speed they were going at. It was pretty slow. We could out run them, but we would have to carry Nudge and Valencia, and I doubt Max would be able to fly twice in one day. And there are defiantly not enough of us to carry all three of them.

Our only options were to hide or fight.

If we hide they will eventually find us. If they were able to find what hotel we were staying at in L.A., they would have every chance of finding us if we hid in the house.

So fighting it was.

"Gazzy, get Iggy and stack your selves up with bombs," I whispered staring up at the sky.

Out of the corner of my eye, Gazzy nodded and ran off to find Iggy. I looked at Angel. "Some mind reading would be good right now."

Angel frowned in a thoughtful position. _**They want money. Apparently, we are worth something. They mainly want Max though. She is worth more. They got genetic implants, like you and Nudge, but there's didn't go so well because they already had dog genetics in them. It's painful for them to fly.**_

I nodded. I knew about the money from the note. I hadn't mentioned the note to Max yet. I had figured I would keep that to myself until she got rid of some things on her mind

Angel frowned at me. _**You really shouldn't keep secrets from Max.**_

I sighed. _**I know, but she's not really in the best of shapes. She has a lot going on at the moment.**_

I ran back to Nudge's room. Angel followed me, Gazzy and Iggy were already at the door, waiting. Max, Valencia and Nudge looked up at me instantly.

"Erasers. About 10-15 of them," I said seriously. "Except these ones have been genetically mortified and have wings. But Angel tells me their flying is painful for them. We could use that to our advantage."

Max and Nudge raised there eye brows, while Valencia looked like she was going to faint.

Max instantly jumped into her leader mode. "Right, Valencia, I need you to stay here and look after Nudge. Angel and Gazzy will guard the house, you guys can attack when an Eraser goes for the house. Iggy, Fang and I will attack."

She began to walk out the door, but I put my hand on her chest and pushed her back. "Whoa, hang on, your not fighting," I said shaking my head.

Max looked at me confusingly. "Yes I am."

"Max you can hardly walk. Flying is at least twice as hard as walking. Fighting will just make you fall out of the sky."

Max frowned. "Fang, I'm fighting. We don't have a choice."

I shock my head. "We do have a choice. You stay here with Nudge and Valencia, Angel will with you and Gazzy will fight with Iggy and me."

_**Your ready aren't you Gaz.**_ I said to him. Translation. You are staked up with bombs, right?

Gazzy beamed. He read the translation well. _**You bet.**_

Max hesitated. She looked up at me and then at Gazzy. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples with one hand. "Fine, but if anything… absolutely anything goes wrong, you're not stopping me from going out there."

I grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "Nothing will go wrong. I promise."

"I hold you on that," Max grumbled and Iggy, Gazzy and I walked into the lounge room.

I tuned myself into fighting mode as we stepped out into the back porch and jumped into the sky.

My black wings raised me at a completely inhuman speed. The Erasers were coming closer at a rapid pace. And two seconds later, I had punched the first one in the face.

**xxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**More Reviews please, or i will delay the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Waiting

**Hey,**

**It seems a lot of people want a third book, so third book it is.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

Angel Child

Chapter 15: Waiting

Max POV

I hate being weak. It sucks.

I paced around in Nudge's room. Valencia and Nudge watched me as I argued with myself.

I was the leader. I was the one who was meant to fight. But no. I am stuck on guard duty, while the rest are fighting for us.

Stupid weak legs.

"Max," Nudge said trying to hide her smile. "Sit down."

"No," I growled as I continued to pace around the room, but I stepped out and my leg collapsed underneath me. I graved on the end of the bed in time to stop my fall. Valencia was already over helping me up. I grounded my teeth together and slumped onto the bed, crossing my arms across my chest.

This was soooo unfair.

"Fang's right," Valencia said calmly. "You're far too weak to even stand on your own feet."

I growled at her. "I'm not weak."

Valencia sighed. "What ever you say."

Then there was a boom. It as a very low sound, but the house shook slightly.

I was out like a shot, into the lounge room. I heard Valencia and Nudge call after me, but I ignored them. I walked up beside Angel. Angel looked up at me then looked back up at the sky.

Iggy seemed to have set a massive bomb on and Eraser. There was a large fire ball in the sky and Erasers were screaming as they flew away from it. 2 or 3 fell from the sky and into the forest.

I growled low. Gazzy and Iggy needs to stop playing with bombs. Their going to set the whole of Colorado on fire some day.

I saw Fang being attacked by two Erasers. It looked like he was winning though. He was managing to cut sharp corners better than the Erasers. They were slower and their wings were more strained.

Iggy seemed to have stacked himself up with bombs. Small stick on ones. I watch him attach a sticky bomb to an Erasers wing. 2 seconds later, there was a little bang and the Eraser screamed as he fell to the ground.

Gazzy was kicking and fighting. He was small and was able to dodge Erasers faster then Fang even. The Erasers were having extreme trouble with him.

I scanned the tops of the forest. That's when I saw him. The one we all thought was dead.

Ari was flying, hovering above the tree tops. His wings were brown and gigantic. But each bet looked like pain. In his hands he was holding a gun. A giant tranquilizing gun. Pointing at Iggy.

I suddenly realized that the Flying Eraser's weren't here to try and get us. They were a distraction. Ari was the one who was going to shoot us down.

"NO!" I screamed jumping and zooming up on Ari. I slammed into him just as he shot the gun. The pink fluffy end dart zoomed off in an unknown direction.

We fell to the ground hard. Ari hit the ground before me, acting like a cushion. We slid slight, before I jumped off him and landed lightly on my feet. My legs slightly collapsed and I graved hold to the closest tree to steady myself. I faced Ari, snarling viciously.

Ari was slowly heaving himself off the ground. He brought his face up to look at me and spat out dirt. His eyes were full of hatred and anger. He brought himself slowly to his feet, groaning. Once he was on his feet, he growled. Showing his row of sharp canine teeth.

"I was wondering where you were," He snarled. "You would have been worth more to shoot down than any of the others. What were you doing birdie? Were you running away?"

I lunged at him. I pretended that I was going for his arm, but switched at the last minute and went for his legs. Ari was quick to notice my change and immediately grabbed my arms before they could touch his legs. I took this advantage to swing my legs around and successfully kick him in the face. He let go of my hands and I fell to the ground.

I stood up quickly. I could feel my legs draining energy. I found myself barely standing as Ari charged for me.

I blocked his attempt to punch my in the ribs, and twisted his arm. He used his spare arm to try and punch me in the face. I graved his wrist to try and stop him, but I found my arms weren't strong enough and he hit me in the face. I jumped off two feet and kicked him in the chest sending him 15 meters away from me. His back hit the tree and he fell in a heap at the bottom.

My heart was pounding. My legs were shaking, on the edge of collapsing. My head was dizzy from him hitting me. I felt blood coming out of my nose.

Ari stood up quickly. His eyes were raging like a mad man. He lunged at me.

I dived to the left, trying to dodge him. He graved my legs and pulled me towards the ground harshly. I landed on my back. I felt my head get slightly dizzy.

Ari jumped to his feet, still holding my calves in a painful grip. I felt the ground disappear from underneath me. I felt Ari let go of my legs. I felt myself flying and I felt myself hit a tree.

Pain came in waves. Through my head, though my body, though my legs. I groaned and my eyes drifted close. I felt myself slide down the trunk of the tree.

I couldn't move. I couldn't walk. I most defiantly couldn't fly. I opened my eyes slightly to see the blurry figure of Ari pick up his tranquilizer and walk towards me.

"You know," Ari said in almost a thinking voice. "I was waiting for a bigger fight. I was waiting for the famous Maximum to come out at in a hard battle against me. Then here you are, weak at the base of the tree, defeated. But I wonder to myself, how? How come you're so weak Max…?"

Its ending was wrong. It faded out oddly. I looked up at him tiredly. He had a confused frown on his face as he stared at something. I followed his gaze.

My stomach. He was staring at my slightly budging stomach.

No, no, no, NO!

I tried to stand, but my arms were too weak. Slowly Ari's mouth stretched into a large smile.

He knew. He knew I was pregnant. He knew why I was weak. He knew it all.

And I was sure he knew who the father was.

Ari lift up his tranquilizing gun, pointing it straight towards my chest. I backed up against the tree as much as possible, trying to get away. Ari grinned.

"I wonder how much they will give me now," he said to me. "The first mother of a genetically modified race. I'll be a billionaire."

"No," I whispered scrunching up my eyes. Kill me now. Kill me now. Anything but returning to a cage.

But nothing came.

I opened my tried eyes to see a flash of brown. Then black. Then white. I felt myself drifting from consciousness. What's happening?

I felt comforting arms lift me up. I was to weak and tired to complain, I just laid my head limply on their arm and let myself fall unconscious.

**xoxoxoxxxoxoxoxooxox**

**Prize to te person who guesses what migt happen in the next several chapters. I will somehowsend it in the mail.**


	17. Why Is She So Stubborn?

**Hello,**

**It seemed that no one really got the prodictions right, so i suggest you try again. Any way, in this story Iggy doesn't have white wings, only Angel and Max do. Iggy has brown wings.**

**I had mentioned in Angel Child about Max's parents. Don't worry you will find tem out at the end of this book.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 16: Why Is She So Stubborn?

Fang POV

Why… Why didn't she just listen to me for once? Why?

I picked Max up. The instant she was in my arms I felt her relax. I knew that she was unconscious. I am going to kill Ari.

Out of the corner off my eye I noticed Ari take off. Iggy and Angel set out after him. I wish I could join them. One day, I am personally going to tear Ari to shreds…

I took off with Max flying her towards the house. Max shouldn't have gone out of the house. I knew she was weak. I knew that she couldn't fight strong enough. I knew that if she fought she would basically kill herself. Or get taken away. She almost did. She almost slipped away.

But then I couldn't blame Max for fighting. It's in her nature. It's what she has learnt to do ever since she had escaped out of that laboratory. I couldn't blame her for trying to protect us. She's the leader. It's in her blood to save us.

I sighed as I landed down on the front porch. Valencia instantly ran out of the house towards me. She gasped. I just sighed. She didn't get it that when we fight, these things happen all the time. I guess the big difference is that Max is pregnant.

"Oh my goodness, Fang put her on the couch quickly," she said in a hurry.

I walked over to the longer couch and gently laid her down. I then stepped back and out of the way. Valencia instantly rushed over to her and began to bandage her up. But there wasn't much to bandage, most of it had healed over already. I knew she was going to have tons of bruises though.

I sighed and ran my hand though my hair. I hated seeing her like this. So weak and vulnerable. I knew that she hated being weak. But she didn't know that I hated it too. I hated seeing her unable to defend herself. I was doing my best to hide it though.

I saw Iggy and Angel land on the porch and I instantly stood up. They walked inside.

"Angel…" I began. But Iggy cut me off.

"Ari got away. They had a helicopter waiting for him. We couldn't attack it while I was loaded with guns," He whispered, not wanting Valencia to hear.

I growled low my hands clenching into fists. Iggy and Angel took a couple of steps back, knowing that I was threatening to punch something.

Ari got away.

Not the next time I see him he won't.

"We have to leave now," I whispered. Now Max was unconscious, I was back in leader mode. Dam I hate being a leader.

Iggy frowned. "How, we would have to carry Max, Nudge and Valencia plus the bags. It's too much."

I nodded. "That's why you're going to fly Valencia home, so she can get her car and pick us up."

Iggy hesitated. I knew he was worried about leaving Nudge here without his protection. He finally nodded. "Alright."

Suddenly Gazzy landed on the porch. He ran over too us. "Guy's, you will never guess what I found."

He showed his hands in front of us. It looked like a large mobile phone. It was completely black with a small antenna on its left corner. The screen was quite large. On the right bottom corner of the screen was a scale showing one centimeter as one km. It had a small red dot in the centre and a number of small flashing colored dots around it colored bright hazel, dark green, orange, violet, light blue and cream.

6 colors representing 6 hybrids.

"There tracking us?!" I half whispered shouted. This is how they have been finding us. They have been tracking us all along. We must have a chip or something that they are able to track us down.

This is bad.

Gazzy nodded. "Look at this," he said taking the tracker back. We all leaned closer to get a better look at the screen.

Gazzy taped on the scale. Touch screen, interesting. The scale magnified until it was one centimeter per meter. I noticed the violet and light blue dots had separated from the group of dots surrounding the red circle.

"Nudge and Max," Angel whispered. We all nodded.

"I know, but check this out," Gazzy said as he taped the dark green dot it came up with a list.

**CODE EXP: 85720397264810  
NAME: Fang  
HEART RATE: 76 beats per minute  
BLOOD TEMPRATURE: 37 degrees Celsius  
METERS ABOVE SEA LEVEL: 1564.439 meters  
ORENTEARING: ****38.9548°N 105.1094°W  
****SPEED: 0 Km per second**

I gulped. They know everything. This is scary. "This… this is bad."

We all nodded. Gazzy turned the tracker off and handed it to me. I examined the thing with on hand and ran my hand though my hair with the other.

This was very… very bad.

"We will do this later," I whispered. "Iggy, take Valencia to her car. She will drive back here and pick us all up. Then… we are taking both Nudge and Max straight to hospital."

I began to walk away, but Iggy graved my sleeve. "Why do we need to take Max to the hospital?"

I sighed. "She's growing too fast. And because of her injuries we need to make sure our child is ok. She needs an ultra sound. But talk later. We need to get going."

Line Break---------------------------------------------------

Iggy took Valencia back to the car park I had kidnapped her from, where her car was waiting. Both Iggy and Valencia were reluctant to leave, but they knew that this was the only way they could get everyone to the hospital.

I moved Max back to the master bedroom and laid her on the bed and gently covered her with the sheets.

I sat on the edge of the bed facing away from her. My head was my hands and my mind was in a tornado. So many things were happening at once it was hard to sort them out.

Firstly, Max was pregnant. Ahh, the thought of being a father really scares me. What if the child hates me? What if I'm not a very good father? So many questions that can only be answered by experience.

Secondly, Nudge has a bullet in her leg. One that Valencia says could be dangerous if the bullet is in long enough that the chemicals poison the blood.

Thirdly, Iggy was in love with Nudge. Not really and issue, but hey, they are now weaknesses to each other, just like Max and I are.

Fourthly, Itex has this big project going on called "Bi-half" and somehow we are the ones in the way. Also, according to the note, if we were to find out what this "bi-half" project was that we could possibly stop it. And with Itex trying to capture us, they really want the "bi-half" plan to go ahead. Evil Itex + evil plan = not a good sign.

Fifthly, we are somehow being tracked. Something in our bodies is recording everything about us and sending it to Itex. We can't hide from anything now. They are probably predicting exactly what we are going to do. They might even know that Max is pregnant! Yes, the tracking thing was very… very bad.

As you can see, I have a real tornado in my head. Actually I think it's more like a cyclone.

"Fang?"

I turned around to look at Max. Her eyes were struggling to stay open and I could see she was trying to sit up.

I gently pushed her back down on the bed. "Max, you need to sleep," I whispered. "Please?"

Max shook her head. I sighed. Why was she so stubborn?

"Fang, I'm really sorry…" she began, but I cut her off.

"Max, please sleep. You need it. You'll be sorry if you don't," I whispered gently, recovering her with the blanket.

Max's tired eyes frowned. "You're not… you're not angry at me?"

I smiled slightly. "I should be, but I'm not. I know it's you're nature to fight. It's what you have done all your life and I need to respect that. I know all you were doing was protecting us. I can't be angry about that."

Max opened her mouth to speak, but I put my hand over it. "Enough talk. Sleep. You can talk later after you have slept."

But Max… being Max, ignored me. "Fang, where's Ari?"

My hand clenched into a fist. "He escaped by a helicopter."

I looked at Max to see her face actually frightened. Max is never frightened. Never. I gently brushed her hair soothingly. "It's ok; he's not going to get anyone."

Max didn't relax from her tense position. "Ari knows."

"Knows what?"

"Ari knows that I'm pregnant."

It was my turn to freeze. My fist was so clenched that anything inside it would have been crushed. A low growl erupted tough my teeth and my eyes became hot with anger and rage.

This was bad. Worse. The cyclone in my head began to hurt. Ari knew. He would tell Itex. Itex would come after us. Bad. Bad. Bad.

Now they officially know max is pregnant AND they have a tracking device on us, they could send in nuclear bombs for all we know. They could round up the whole America army and send it after us. Were just kids. Just genetically modified kids who are constantly running and fighting for there lives.

WHY US?!

I felt a hand on mine and instantly I loosened. I looked down at Max and she looked back up at me with a weak smile.

"It's ok, we'll find a way," Max whispered tiredly as her eyes drifted shut.

I smiled slightly and brushed Max's hair gently.

"I hope so," I whispered.

**xooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Come on! Keep coming with prodictions!!!!!!!!**


	18. I Have Max's Secret

**Hey all,**

**Just like to say i am begining to make corrections on Angel Love. I have finished chapter 1 and i am begining to start on chapter 2. it's going to take me a while.**

**Also, writing for me is begining to slow down, due to studies and homework (I HATE SCHOOL!!!) so instead of posting them every night (Well it'snight for me when i post them) i will be posting them every couple of days. Sorry.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 17: I Have Max's Secret

Ari POV

The helicopter landed on the pad and I jumped out of it instantly. The sky was now very dark and only a small amount of light blue on the western horizon.

The loud helicopter propellers began to slow and the dirt ad dust that had been swept up was floating to the ground. I walked down the lit concrete path and towards the large detention centre.

Ok, I really wasn't a detention centre, but that's what it reminded me of. The Itex building was like a big giant grey slam which had 5 stories, two stories, which were underground. In the centre of the building is the giant laboratory. At the moment, they are replacing the glass, because of that stupid bird kid who through me at it. The director wasn't very happy.

I pulled out my card and swiped it on the large steel door. They had upgraded everything now half the experiments have escaped. Originally it was ¾ of the experiments had escaped, but we have been able to catch a fair few of them. Half of the "still free" experiments, like the little bird kid gang, we know where they are and what they are doing. But there are still a fair number of experiments that are free and we have no clue where they are.

That was our job. To get them back and get money.

There was a beep on the swiping lock and the steel door loudly creaked open. I climbed into the hall way and closed the door behind me. Firstly, I was one out of five Erasers. When the director found that I had defeated the bird tweets boyfriend, she knew I was the exact species to catch the bird gang. And I became leader of my Eraser army. At the moment there are only 30 of us. Well I guess about 12 of us now, since the bird gang had killed half of them. Those stupid fluff balls. But the director wants hundreds of Erasers after the freed experiments.

I walked down the gloomy hallway and turned left. Not only have my army been going after the bird kids, but other experiments too. The one who catches the experiment, get a bucket load of money. But the bird kids are mine. If anyone catches them, apart from me, I will purposely set the bird kid free so I can catch it myself. I almost had them, if it wasn't for that twerpy leader.

The one who had a big secret. One that was worth billions.

I felt myself grin as I passed a passage. I saw a worker sweeping up the water. After Itex had finally turned off the fire alarms, the place was basically flooded. It has taken so long to get rid of all the water.

This was one happy day for me.

I walked up two flights of stairs and walked down another hall way. Short stuck up scientists pressed them selves against the wall in fear as I passed. I loved scaring people.

I arrived at the door. Dad's office door. I didn't knock. I just barged in. Dad was leaning back in his study chair watching the last blue tinge fall over the horizon throw his large window. I expect he had been watching the sun go down. Like always. I don't get it. Why do you watch the sun go down? It's not like it's not going to come back up.

I instantly walked over to dad's private bar. I picked out 3 snickers, 2 mars bar, filled up a lime and cola slushy and a bottle of coke.

I walked over to Dad's other chair and slouched down, stuffing a snicker into my mouth and taking a swig of the coke. I knew dad knew I was here, but he paid no attention to me. He never does. I'm just a fragment of his life.

"Did you catch them?" He finally asked. He hadn't moved from his position.

I swallowed my snicker bar. "What happened to 'hello son, how are you'. 'oh yes, I am great'. 'that was great to hear, are you feeling ok after your trip?'. 'I am feeling fantastic, DAD!'"

I shouted the last bit to emphasize that he shouldn't forget that I am just another player in his game of chess, that I was his son. I bet he always forgets.

Dad didn't move from his position. "I'm guessing you didn't catch them," He said, his voice unsurprised.

I opened a mars bar and took a bite. "Duh!"

Dad spun around in his chair and stood up. "Good."

I froze. Did he just say that? "What…?"

Dad faced me. His electric blue eyes narrowed on me. "Max and the group are unique specimens. No other experiment has ever been so successful. They need tasks to help them get stronger. If you catch them, they will only give up hope."

I spat out the mars bar onto the ground. "What the hell dad? They have escaped, I am meant to get them back. End of story! None of this task crap. Unique specimens. Blah! If they're unique species, then I'm dog's dinner."

Dad ignored my comment and continued. He began to pace around the room. "They need to learn how to fight a challenge. Something that they could possibly lose on."

"What? You saying I'm not a challenge?!" I growled loudly.

Again Dad ignored me. "Max fighting you is too easy for her. She needs a bigger challenge."

I gave a fake bark of laughter. "Max is weak enough. But hey, if you plan to kill her why not send Omega in."

Dad actually looked up at me. For once. "Max… is injured?" He sounded sad when he said it.

Jealousy ripped though me. My hand clenched on the arm chair, making it crunch underneath me. "No, apart from the injuries I gave her. But I can say that she is in a lot of trouble."

Dad's electric blue eyes narrowed. "You know what's wrong with her."

I took a bite of another mars bar innocently. "Possibly."

I looked away. I could feel Dad's eyes bore on me. I smirked slightly. I liked it when I was the centre of attention. Dad's attention was always on his experiments, especially the bird kid gang. He was in charge of them. He decided what to do and not to do with them.

I finally sighed. "You know, Max would be now worth trillions. That's why I'm going to tell you Max's little secret, your going to let me, and me alone, to capture her and bring her here. Itex will then give me at least double the original price of capturing Max."

I shoved the rest of the mars bar into my mouth and looked up at Dad. I could see he was heavily debating on the problem in front of him. His eyes were staring at the floor and his mouth in a tight line. I shrugged to myself and gulped down the rest of the coke and slushy before making into another snicker bar.

Dad sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand. "All right Ari, tell me what's wrong with Max. And I will let you capture her."

I grinned. "She's pregnant."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**They're in trouble now. Ok one question. If Fang was to propose properly, where would it be? and where would the wedding be? (don't say in vegas and married by elvis)**


	19. Problems

**Hey everyone,**

**Got some great reviews and comments on where the wedding should be situated. Love the ideas.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 18: Problems

Fang POV

I heard Valencia's car pull up in front of the house. I gently eased the Max's grip around my waist and stood up off the bed. I ran my hands though my hair and walked into the lounge room.

I smiled slightly at Angel and Gazzy sleeping on the couch. Angel was in a tight ball on one side, while Gazzy had limbs everywhere. He was laying upside down, his head almost touching the ground and his mouth open catching flies.

They must be really tired. It's been a big couple of days for them and they were only 2 and 5.

I walked over and picked up Angel first. She shifted slightly, but was still sounding asleep. I walked over to the front door and opened it slowly.

Iggy and Valencia were climbing out of the car as I walked down the stairs. Valencia came over to me and took Angel from my arms. Since there was only 5 seats in Valencia's car, Iggy and I will be flying.

Iggy instantly speed walked into a house and to Nudge's room. When I let go of Angel, I walked after him and into Nudge's room.

Nudge was awake. I watched Iggy walk over to her, hesitantly. He pulled back the covers and gently slid his one hand under Nudge's knees. Occasionally I saw Nudge give a silently wincing in pain as Iggy slowly moved her leg, but she didn't say anything. Iggy slid his other hand around Nudge's waist.

To my surprise Nudge actually blushed as Iggy carried her out of the bedroom. She gave me a why-is-Iggy-carrying-me-and-not-you look, but I just shock my head. _**It's not for me to explain, Nudge.**_

Nudge just mentally growled at me.

I walked over to the side of the bed and snatched up Nudge's and Angel's bags before turning off the lights and closing the door. I did the same with Gazzy's and Iggy's bag before turning off their light too.

I walked back out the front door. I heard a dull thunder and looked over to the western sky. It seemed like it was going to rain, but it could possibly hail or even snow. I could also feel a slight wind blowing from the threatening clouds. Great, the last thing we needed.

I opened the boot of Valencia's car and chucked the bags in. Iggy was gently putting Nudge on the back seat, before going back inside. Valencia was walking down the verandah steps with dead-to-the-world Gazzy.

I walked back inside and into the master bedroom. Max was hadn't moved from the last position I saw her. You could clearly see her bruises on her face and arms now. My hand clenched at the thought of what Ari did to her.

I walked over to her side of the bed and gently lifted her up, one hand under her knees and the other around her waist.

Max shifted and laid her head on my shoulder as I gently walked out of the room and down the hall. I walked out the front door and down the front steps.

Iggy opened the front passenger door and I gently laid Max on the seat. I did up her seat belt and lowered the seat back slightly.

I pulled back and ran my hand though my hair. I hate being in charge.

I felt Iggy put a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright," He whispered.

I sighed and nodded. I closed the car door and turned around at Iggy.

_**There is something you need to know**_, I whispered to Iggy and Nudge as I eyed Valencia coming out with Max's and my bags. She began to lock the house.

I told Iggy and Nudge about what Max had said about Ari and how he knows Max is pregnant. Nudge gasped and covered her hands over her mouth, while Iggy tensed slightly.

_**It is quite possible that Itex could send an army of Erasers after Max.**_ Iggy whispered.

_**True, and if were being tracked, they could be here any second.**_ I said looking up at the almost star filled sky.

Nudge growled. _**Hello? Someone failed to mention that we were being tracked? Who was planning to tell me?**_

I rolled my eyes. _**Later.**_

Valencia closed the boot of the car and came around beside us. "Ok, you boys can go. We'll meet you at the hospital."

Line Break-----------------------------------------

Iggy and I landed up out the back of the hospital. Valencia drove the car into the parking lot and turned off the engine. I walked straight the passenger seat and lifted up Max. We had all agreed that we would all go in together. We are the strongest as a group.

Iggy woke up Angel and Gazzy and they both sleepily walked out of the car. Valencia picked up Gazzy and put him on her hip. Iggy lifted up Nudge in bridle style.

"Ok Angel, mind reading time," I whispered as we approached the closed hospital. Off course I knew there would be people in there as it was a hospital and there were patients that needed 24 hour observation. I was hoping that we might be able to get an empty room.

Angel closed her eyes and put on a thinking face. We waited. About a minute later she opened them again. She yawned before she began to talk.

"There are 7 nurses and 3 doctors on duty tonight. Most of the patients are sleeping now and there are a couple of rooms that aren't being used. One has the equipment room across the hall."

I nodded. "We are going to go there. You have to guide us so we don't run into any doctors or nurses."

Angel nodded and walked towards the back door. We silently followed behind her, curiously looking around.

Angel opened the door and guided us in. The hospital had that antiseptic smell in the air, which reminded me of the laboratory. I instantly tensed up and I could feel all us bird kids do the same. Valencia seemed to sense that we felt something wrong.

"This way," Angel whispered and we followed her down the plain cream hallway. We turned left down a fork, then right, before Angel stopped us.

"Shhh," she whispered and I instantly froze.

There was the sound of foot steps and then two doctors appeared each with a clip board in their hands. They were talking quiet to each other. They turned into this hallway and walked the way we were heading. It wasn't when they turned down another hallway did I relax.

Angel turned around and looked at me before bursting into giggles. "Daddy, you and Max are invisible."

I looked down and sighed when I couldn't see max. I took a quick step forward and instantly the invisible washed off my body like water. "Let's keep moving."

"I wish I had powers," Iggy whispered as he walked behind me.

Angel turned down the hallway the doctors had just come out of and up a flight of stairs. She skipped up 4 steps at a time, while Iggy and I just step up two at a time. Valencia mumbled to herself something about super jumping mutants.

When we reached the top, Angel turned to the left. She walked down the hallway for awhile, before she arrived at a door. She opened it and we all scurried in. Valencia closed the door behind her.

The room was fairly large and had two hospital beds. The seats were folded and between the beds there was a pulled back privacy curtain and a 3 draw beside table. There was a pair of chairs and a small round tea table by the two windows, which were covered by striped curtains.

(Picture on Profile)

I walked over to the furthest bed and laid Max down gently, laying her head on the pillow. I unfolded a blanket and cover her with it. I leaned against the bed and watched Iggy lay Nudge on the bed. Valencia put Gazzy down on Nudge's bed.

She left the room for a few minutes and came back with a tray of equipment. Nudge's eyes widened she saw the equipment. I walked up behind her and placed one of my hands on her shoulder.

_**Its ok,**_ I whispered. _**You'll be fine.**_

Nudge looked up at me then back at Valencia. "You're going to make me go to sleep right?"

Valencia nodded and pulled a gas mask off the wall. She put in on Nudge's mouth and switched a couple of dials on the wall. I could instantly see the sleeping gas flow through the green tube and into the mask. Nudge's eyes fell heavy and I could see her relaxing.

Valencia switched on the over head light and angled it down on Nudge's stitch. It was practically healed. Valencia put on a pair of white rubber gloves and picked up a pair of scissors.

I looked away, shielding Angel and Gazzy from the sight also. It was bad enough having me stitch her together, let alone seeing her being cut up. I felt like vomiting as images of what it might look like flashed in front of my eyes. But thinking of Max seemed to distract me.

"Gaz and Angel, go sit on the couches," I whispered. "You don't want to see this."

They both nodded and tiredly walked to a couch each. I walked around to Valencia and inspected what she was doing.

I instantly regretted.

I watched her use a clamp to hold the skin a muscle open. It seemed the muscle was very tight around the bone. The muscle had a half healed hole. Valencia's gloves were red with blood.

I felt the urge to vomit again. Valencia noticed.

"Fang you don't have to watch this," she whispered softly. "Go sit down."

I did as she was told and sat down next to Max. I smoothed her hair and it seemed to make my stomach sit better.

Iggy was nervous. I could easily tell. He sat next to Nudge's head and gently smoothed her hair, his blank eyes gazing down at her.

I looked over at Angel and Gaz. They were breathing on the window, making it foggy and then drew pictures. Out side, it was pitch black. I could make out some out lines, but a human wouldn't be able to see anything. There was a slight patter of rain and I knew the storm must be on top of us.

"Um… Fang," Valencia whispered. I snapped my head around to look at her. Iggy looked as if he was ready to jump at her.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" I said frantically. "Where's the bullet?"

Valencia glanced at Iggy, then back at me. "That's the problem. There is no bullet."

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxo**

**Ok guys, guess where the bullet is? or isn't? REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

**Hey all,**

**Sorry that this has taken me so long to put up. I am quite bussy at the moment, so be prepared for delays.**

**Sorry and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

Angel Child

Chapter 19: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

Fang POV

"WHAT!?" Iggy shouted. I was just too speechless for words. Gazzy and Angel snapped there heads out of their daydream window fog drawings.

No bullet. That's… impossible. The bullet didn't come out the other side. It couldn't have just… disappeared.

I shook my head. "That's impossible."

Valencia raised an eye brow. "Yeh, and I am kidnapped by a winged kid, who can turn invisible, who lives with a group of flying kids, who has a girlfriend who is pregnant –"

Fiancée, I thought grinding my teeth together. Angel beside me was choking with laughter.

"and who is constantly running from flying half wolves humans. You tell me what's impossible."

Ok, I had to admit she had a point, but when do I ever say that to someone. I shook my head. "I know that, but a bullet can't simply disappear."

Gazzy beside me brightened. "Maybe…Nudge has a new power."

We all stared at him dumbstruck. He continued. "Maybe she can… I dunno… melt metal or something."

I looked at Valencia. She was beginning to close Nudge wound. I suddenly remembered what Max had told me some time ago.

"_**Angel told us the other day that she could read minds. No one knows why. Iggy has a theory that it might be a mutation thing. But I think that they put something in her making a chemical reaction…"**_

"It's a chemical reaction," I whispered to myself, though everyone, including Valencia could hear me. They all looked at me in interest.

"Max was right all along. Our powers, there Chemical reaction in our body. Like Max, she got super flying speed…"

"What? Max has super flying speed? When did you plan to mention that?" Valencia asked crossly. I swear she would have crossed her arms, if it wasn't for the fact she was wearing a pair of blood soaked gloves.

"I was getting around to it," I mumbled before continuing. "Max got her super speed because she was pregnant. Maybe Nudge is getting a new power, because her body has absorbed the bullet or something."

Iggy nodded, agreeing. _**Yeh, I get it. Angel and Gazzy got a chemical reaction from school. But how did you get yours.**_

I sighed mentally. _**Think about it Iggy. Chemical. Reaction.**_

There was a slight pause before I could almost feel Iggy think coming into realization.

_**Oh.**_

I looked at Angel and sighed with relief when I notice that she and Gazzy were back to their fog drawings. Right now wouldn't be a great time to read Iggy and my minds.

Valencia talked, not noticing the embarrassment that floated through the air. "Do you think Itex knows about this "Chemical reaction" theory?"

I shrugged. "Possibly. They could know anything."

Valencia nodded and pulled of the blood soaked gloves. "We should get Max under an ultra sound. Iggy, you can bandage up Nudge's leg right?"

Iggy nodded. Valencia looked at Angel. "Ok Angel, where's the ultra sound room?"

Angel closed her eyes, two seconds later she opened them. "Turn right, then left, and it's in the room that says 'ultra sound."

Valencia nodded. She pulled the gas mask off Nudge and turned off the sleeping gas. "She will still be asleep for a couple of hours," she informed Iggy. Then to me she said. "Ok Fang, lets go."

I turned to the others. "You guys stay here. If danger comes, stick together and we'll meet you at the holiday house. Ok? And Angel, make sure you keep informing us on those nurses."

They all nodded towards me. I walked over to Max and gently lifted her off the bed, before following Valencia.

Valencia inched the door open and gazed down the hallway, before urging me to come out. I gently closed the door behind me with my foot and followed Valencia down the hall. We followed Angel's instructions and turned right then left. Valencia spotted the 'ultra sound' sign on the door and opened it. She ushered me in quickly and closed the door behind her.

The lights flashed on showing a hospital bed and a large machine beside it. The screen was blank and the hospital bed had its sheet folded at the end of the bed.

I walked over and gently laid Max down on the bed. Valencia sat herself down on the wheelie chair and flicked a switch on the side of the machine. It boomed to life. But the screen was still blank.

Valencia gently lifted Max's t-shirt up exposing her slightly risen stomach. I pulled up the chair and sat down next to Max. Valencia squirted some glue type substance on her stomach and pulled out the transducer probe.

I watched as she rubbed the glue substance with the transducer. The screen became a blur of black and blue. Valencia flicked and turned some dials and the screen became clearer.

I could make out a shape now, about 2 inches long. A jelly bean shape, except one side was larger that the other. It moved from side to side as Valencia moved the transducer.

There she, or he, was. My child. I felt my heart pound at the thought of that. This wasn't fake. This was reality. And the ultra sound proved it. Max was pregnant and I was going to be a father.

Valencia glanced at me. I looked between Max's stomach and the ultra sound screen.

"The child shouldn't exist at the moment," Valencia whispered, "If you say that Max has been pregnant for only 3 weeks then the Childs development is doubling… properly tripling… a human pregnancy would be at this stage at 12 weeks."

Valencia angled the ultra sound on the side, further. She fiddled with the dials again showing a clearer image. She pointed at on white part of the screen.

"See this?" she said and I nodded. "I expect that is on of her/his wings. I have never ultra sounded on an egg before, let alone a part bird child, but that is what I am guessing it is."

I looked at her suddenly. "Is the child a she or a he?" I whispered.

"It's far too early to know that, but from what I can tell is that the baby is healthy and I think, at this point, that's all that matter," She whispered fiddling with the dials and watching the screen.

I looked back at Max. I know she would be happy to know the child is healthy. My child. God, will I ever get used to that.

"Do you know why Max is weak?" I whispered to Valencia while I took Max's limb hand in mine.

Valencia looked up at me. "An ultra sound wouldn't be able to tell you that, but I have some theories. One could be that because the child is growing at a rapid rate, it could tire her body. There is also the fact that the child has wings, an extra body part that needs to be made, extra energy that needs to be used."

I nodded. That theory sounds very right.

Valencia continued. "But I was also thinking the other day… You know how females sit on there eggs to keep them warm? Well maybe, Max is meant to be sitting on an egg. I know she's not having an egg, but maybe there is a bird side to this pregnancy and she is meant to be sleeping and lying down all the time."

I frowned. "You mean that there is a possibility that Max is weak because she is flying and walking around all the time, when she is meant to be sleeping and sitting on an egg."

Valencia nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes… I know Max is going to hate doing that."

I smirked. Max is going to loath sitting all day.

Valencia continued to fiddle with some of the dials, and I jumped when the printed started. Valencia took the transducer away and whipped the glue substance off Max's stomach and the transducer. She hung the transducer and turned off the machine, before walking over and collecting the papers from the printer.

I stood up and cover Max's stomach with her t-shirt. I felt Max shift as I did so and I knew she was beginning to gain consciousness. I gently slid my hands underneath her and lifted her up with ease.

Valencia snuck her head outside the door, looked both ways. She opened it wide and ushered me to go through. I stepped into the hallway.

We both tiptoed down the hall silently. Well I was completely silent, but Valencia's flats made a slight noise on the floor.

We both turned right, going exactly the same way we came. I froze. I didn't know why, but I knew it was something I had to do.

_**Daddy, don't move.**_

Valencia saw me stopped when she saw me freeze. "Fang…?"

"Hey You. Visiting time is over".

Valencia whirled around. I didn't move, praying that I was invisible. I slowly looked down and I couldn't see Max in my arms. I let out a slow breath of relief. I slowly turned around to see a doctor walking our way.

I could almost here Valencia's mind scrambling. "I… um… sorry, my husband um-wanted me to stay until he was asleep."

Oh, yeh great answer.

The doctor frowned slightly. "Sorry Miss, but I am afraid I am needed to ask you to leave."

Valencia gave a small smile, "That's alright. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me to the door. Anyone can get lost in this place."

"Smart," I breathed so only she could hear. If Valencia heard me, she didn't show anything.

The doctor smiled, though he seemed a little puzzled. "Um… sure. Follow me."

"Meet at Car," I breathed again.

Valencia smiled at the doctor. "Ok."

I wasn't sure whether she was saying it to me or the doctor. Probably both.

I watched the doctor and Valencia walk off down the hall and turn right. I counted to ten before Angel opened the door to our patient room. Gazzy and Iggy, who was holding Nudge, walked out and Angel closed the door behind them.

"Come on," I whispered to them. They all nodded, even though they couldn't see me. I walked quickly, the invisibility draining off me and they followed my lead.

We ran down the stairs, quickly and quietly. Angel stopped us at one point and we all waited until the nurse pasted us, before sprinting to the exit door. Gazzy opened it for us and we all ran out into the rain.

The thunder a couple of miles away boomed and the rain was steadily falling down. I spotted Valencia's car headlight and ran towards them. Valencia jumped out of the car and helped us in. I put Max in the front seat and the others climbed into the back seat. Iggy had Nudge on his lap and I had Angel on mine. Gazzy sat between us. We were all dripping wet.

I hoped that we wouldn't come across many police while we where here.

As if reading my mind, Valencia turned around and looked at us all. "If a police car catches us, I am blaming you when I lose my license."

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxox**

**Please tell me what you think and REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Ella Martinez

**Hey Readers,**

**I am most teribly sorry. One of my friends suicided in my class and i haven't been able to conentrate on writing for a while. The next chapter will hopfully be easier to write. Please forgive me, but it has taken me a while to get over it.**

**Just for a 20th chapter special, i will be alowing questions for just this once. Only this chapter.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 20: Ella Martinez

Fang's POV

Valencia turned of the engine and pressed the remote of garage door. I opened the side door and Angel jumped off my lap and flapped her little wings to support her land.

I climbed out cautiously. I hated new surroundings. Maybe this was what it was like for a bird changing habitats. Maybe it a bird thing.

Gazzy and Iggy climbed out of the other side of the car. Gazzy and Angel collected some of the bags and Valencia began to collect the rest. I lifted up Max. She shifted again. Her eyes fluttered slightly before relaxing.

"It's ok Max," I whispered into ear. "Where just at Valencia's house. Go back to sleep."

She gave a small nod before resting her head on my shoulder. I lifted her out of the car gently.

"Mum! Your home…"

My head snapped up to a young girl at the garage doorway. I could tell at first sight that she was Valencia's daughter. She had the same brown curly hair and the same brown eyes. Though she had more of a natural tan on her skin, unlike her mother who was very pale. She looked just about Iggy's age.

The girl scanned around at us, her mouth open. I guess it must have been a big surprise when your mum comes home with a bunch of kids. Not to mention, two were completely unconscious.

Valencia walked over to her daughter with Max's and my bags over her shoulder. "It's ok Ella; I will tell you everything when we get inside. Go and boil some water for pasta."

Ella turned around and slowly walked back into the house. I followed Valencia, stepping into a small hallway. We turned left and entered what seemed to be the family room.

(Picture on Profile. Kind of hard to explain)

The room was long and quite large. It was defiantly not meant for 2 people, more like 5 or 6. A small staircase leads up to an indoor like balcony, which I expected lead to some bedrooms. Most of the floor, including the stairs, was cream carpet, but the kitchen was white tiles. In the family room a small log fire was burning and two leather double seated couches situated around it. There seemed to be almost too much room.

Valencia gave the bags to Ella. "Go show Fang to the guest room and Iggy to your bedroom," She said gently pointing to each of us.

"Weird names," Ella muttered, low enough that her mother couldn't hear.

"I guess," Iggy muttered back. Ella raised an eyebrow at Iggy, but amazingly enough, she didn't say anything. She took the bags her mother gave her and began to walk up the stairs.

"The guest room is over there, I'll show you too my bedroom," she said pointing to one of the closed doors. I nodded and walked over to where she had pointed and opened the door. I flicked the light on.

The room was simple and neat, like the rest of the house. The room was mainly taken up by a double bed and two bedside tables either side. A built in cupboard was on the same wall as the door and a large window took up most of the opposite side of the wall. It was covered by cream blinds.

I gently laid Max down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. She shifted and her eyes fluttered. I knelt down beside her and brushed her hair.

"It's ok Max, where at Valencia's house now," I whispered to her gently.

Max opened her eyes slightly for a few seconds before closing them again and sighing. "Everybody ok?" she barely whispered.

I smiled slightly. Max was a fighter. "Everybody's fine. Nudge has had her operation. You have had the ultra sound and our child is fine. Please, please, can you listen to me for once and go to sleep."

Max hesitated, and then gave a small sigh. "I love you," she whispered weakly.

"I love you too," I said gently, kissing her on the forehead.

I watched her fall asleep, holding her hand. I could feel her hand relax as she fell asleep.

I felt a presence behind me. I turned slightly, noticing Iggy leaning against the wall, his blank eyes gazing in my direction. I sighed, signaling to him that I had noticed him. Iggy smiled slight.

"Come on Fang. Valencia needs to talk to us and to Ella. She wants you to explain things," he said in a tried yet serious voice.

I growled slightly. Iggy held his hands up in surrender. "Not my choice, not my choice," he whispered walking off.

I stood up, looking at Max. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Great. Explaining things. Exactly what I like to do.

I walked out of the room slowly, closing the door behind me. Iggy was waiting for me in the hallway. I sighed and ran my hand though my hair.

Man I hated explaining things.

Line break----------------------------------------------------------

"So, your genetically modified experiments, who have wings. You have these half wolf things coming after you. Your girlfriend is pregnant…"

Fiancée.

"… and you have these really cool special powers that make you do cool stuff."

I shrugged. "I guess you could put it that way."

Ella seemed to freeze for a second or two, before she sat back in her chair. "Wow."

Valencia seemed uneasy about her daughter's calm reaction. "Are you ok about this Ella? I mean, they may be staying here for quite a while. You will probably have to sleep with me."

Ella nodded. "I don't mind." She paused. "Will I still have to go to school?"

I sensed Iggy, Gazzy and Angel tense up by the mention of school. I had to admit, I was feeling uneasy too.

Valencia narrowed her eyes. "Just because you have guests doesn't mean you can skip school. But you can't say anything to any one. One word and we could all be dead."

Ella slumped. "Fine."

Valencia gazed at me. Her expression very uneasy. "I was wondering… maybe you kids would… um… like to attend…"

"No."

First I thought it was me. But when my ears had finally separated the distinct voices, I worked out it was all of us. Gazzy, Angel, Iggy and I had said it all at once.

There was absolutely no chance I was going to school. Not while my sister and my Fiancée were here alone. Or even with humans. Not that Valencia was bad, just the fact that if Erasers came for us, Valencia would be able to do nothing to stop them.

Valencia didn't seem too startled. I noticed there was a glint her eye that looked like she was about to argue, but it vanished quickly.

Iggy nudged me gently in the ribs. I looked at him. I watched his mouth move. "Tell them about the tracker," he said without a sound.

I nodded looking back at Valencia and Ella's curious faces. "There is something we need to show you."

Valencia thorough her hands in the air. "More secrets! Fang you need to stop hiding things. We are not your enemy."

If I wasn't in the mood I was In I would have rolled my eyes. "We only found this out today." I fished the tracker out of my pocket. "Take a look at this."

I switched the tracker on and slid it across the table in front of Valencia. I watched her pick it up, Ella curiously looking over her mothers shoulder. I sat back in the chair and watched them as they studied the dreadful thing.

"It's a tracker," Valencia said quickly. She looked up at me as if to confirm it and I nodded my head. She continued. "Very high technology. I have never seen anything like this before." She tapped on the screen. Ella jumped.

"That's Angel!" she shouted triumphantly. I knew instantly that they had Angel's experiment fact file on the screen.

Valencia looked up at me again. I could tell in her eyes that she knew this was very, very bad. She placed the tracker gently on the table. "You know this means that you could possibly have chips in you."

I nodded. "I was thinking you could get them out."

Valencia nodded slowly. "Possibly. But you will all need an x-ray first." She paused for a second. "This isn't good. You can't go off alone any more. If they have chips in you, it is possible that Itex could have a dozen or more of these trackers recording everything. That means Erasers know exactly where you go and what you do. They could come any second from any angle…."

That's when we heard Nudge's ear blowing scream.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Opening for Questions. ONLY THIS CHAPTER!!!! And please don't ask why Nudge was screaming.**


	22. New Power

**Hey all,**

**I was fairly disapointed at the amount of questions i got so i will be leaving the question time open a little longer. Please, any one who wants questions answered, now is your time.**

**Is there going to be a Iggy/ella/nudge love triangle?**

_**Not really. Iggy has his heart on one person. Ella just wants to be Iggy's friend. Nudge thinks Iggy likes ella and that Ella has taken her place in the flock. everything works out in the end though.**_

**Why am i alowing questions this chapter?**

**_Becuase during my writers block it was my brithday and i am declaring that i am about half way though this story. And yes this story is a lot longer than Angel Child._**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 21: New Power

Nudge POV

I slowly drifted out of my dream. It wasn't really a dream. It was just me standing in black. I guess black is kind of cool. I mean, black absorbs all the colors in the rainbow. That's pretty cool.

I moved slightly and winced. My dam leg hurt like hell. I waited until the throbbing calmed down before I opened my eyes.

I was in a small room with cream colored walls with posters and picture of recent movie stars and famous people. I was sleeping on a white and pink flowered double bed. Opposite the bed was a cupboard covered with purple and pink flowers. There was purple curtains draw on one side of the room and a white door on the other. The bed side table was a dark wood and had a number of photographs of teenage girls huddled together.

I closed my eyes. Where was I? I remember arriving at the hospital, being put on the patents bed. Ahh, that's right, I was put to sleep by that yucky smelling gas. It was really bad. Both the hospital and the gas. They were both bad.

That means this must be Valencia's house. This can't be her room. She's too old. Wait, Valencia mentioned her daughter. This must be her room. I can picture her as a younger version in this room. Maybe she will be my age. Maybe we could be friends. I never had a friend my age before.

I slowly sat up against the wall and pulled the Donna up to my waist, ignoring the throb on my leg. Saving Iggy was very worth the small pain. Ok, it's a little more than a little bit of pain, but still I would much rather have no leg, than have Iggy dead. Hey, that rimes. Ok, not really.

I sighed and played with a corner of the Donna. Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. I can't get him out of my mind. WHY?! Is there something wrong with me? Am I going insane? Most likely.

I smiled and closed my eyes. Iggy is just so amazing. I remember the moment I saw him, when we all ran to Fang when he fell (Stupid Ari, god I hate him). But I couldn't help but stare at Iggy. His beautiful black brown hair, his unseen warm brown eyes… and his gorgeous multi colored brown wings.

His wings reminded me of those of a Golden Eagle. Instantly a Golden Eagle flashed in front of my eyes. Its beautiful wings souring above the sky. So carefree. Iggy's like that. Carefree.

I felt something move on my bed, but I ignored it. It was probably Gazzy. Or Angel. Maybe if I portended I was asleep, they would leave me alone. It stepped on my leg. My good leg thank god. But the weird thing about it was that neither Gazzy nor Angel would even touch my leg. Smart chicks.

That's when I opened my eyes and… froze. I didn't even dare breath.

Perched on my leg was a Golden Eagle. It was made ENTIRELY out of metal. Only its eyes shined a bright green.

But what scared me the most was that it was moving.

No the robotic moving, like you would see on TV shows. The Golden Eagles body was moving as smoothly as if it was alive. I watched as it brought its head down to clean out its claws. Its feathers made a slight click as metal brushed against metal.

Why is it moving? How did it get here? What is it doing here? Why is metal? WHAT ON EARTH WAS GOING ON?

I must have come to my senses then, because I screamed.

I watched the metal Eagle snap its head to the source of noise and it too screamed. It spread its 2 meter wing span wings and flapped at me defensively. I continued to scream I tried to scramble up the back of the bed.

The bedroom door banged open. But I was trying to shield myself from the metal THING, so I couldn't work out who was at the door. I could certainly guess though. I love guessing.

"Nudge!" I heard Fang shout. I peaked up only to see the metal Eagle make a break for the open door, but its wings were far too wide to fly out, and it fell to the ground, it's wings knocking into the side of the door frame. Angel and Gazzy closed the door, so the bird couldn't escape and locked it. Fang dived at it with a blanket. The eagle's scream could have blown my ear drums. I covered my eyes again shaking slightly. My screaming had sensed to sharp breathing in and out.

"Nudge? Are you ok?" I almost jumped in fright when I realized how close Iggy's voice was. I snapped my arms off my face and around Iggy's waist, holding onto him as tightly as I could, without hurting him of course.

Iggy seemed a little startled, but soon relaxed and brushed my hair gently. "It's ok," He whispered gently in my ear. "It's not going to hurt you."

I shiver. Why? I wasn't cold. Especially in Iggy's arms. He was really warm. Safe. Comfortable. Hmmmm.

I turned my head slightly and watched Fang tackle the metal bird. I could see he had scratches all down his arms. I wondered it the feathers were sharp.

Suddenly Angel ran towards Fang and began to pull his arm away. "No, daddy! Let her go! She doesn't want to hurt us!"

Fang looked at Angel for a few seconds, debating weather to trust the 2 year old. But to my surprise he let go of the bird in the blanket and backed away pulling Gazzy behind him. The bundle dropped to the ground and rolled slightly.

The metal Eagle sprung out of the blanket and screamed. Iggy covered my ears, but it was still ear blowing. The Eagle had its wings spread, its green eyes blazing with furry, rage and slight fear. It sharp metal feathers were sticking up slightly.

The Eagle's eyes caught Fang's and was about to dive at him, when Angel stood between them. The Eagle stopped screaming, its feathers lying slowly back down on its skin. After a few seconds, the eagle lowered its wings.

Iggy slowly removed his hands from around my ears. I didn't loosen my grip around his waist though. I don't think he minded.

_**What's going on?**_ He asked me.

I gave him a few pictures of Angel standing in front of the eagle. _**I think she is talking to it.**_

Iggy gave a small slow nod. We were both trying not to make any sudden movements or the Eagle might think of it as a threat.

The Eagle squawked at one point and shook its head, making the clicking sound with its feathers. It gave me a sideways look, which Iggy tensed about. I didn't know whether to be scared or relieved.

Angel suddenly took slow steps forward and gently petted the Eagle. The Eagle, surprisingly, seemed to enjoy Angel's touch and nudged up her hand. Angel gave a little giggle.

Iggy was the first to say something. "Um Angel… what's going on?"

Angel didn't look at Iggy. She looked straight at me. "You have a new power Nudge."

I gapped. I couldn't help it. "Wh…what?"

Angel giggled and continued to pet the Eagle. "Since your body ab…obsbeded...absored…"

"Absorbed," I said in a hurry. What was she trying to say? What did my body absorbed?

Angel grinned. "That thing… the metal bullet, you can build things using metals from something called… the um… prediotic…pre…"

"Periodic Table," Fang answered quietly looking at Angel. "You can make anything out of metals from the periodic table. That's… wow Nudge."

Angel nodded to Fang. "But only metals. You can picture things for a while and they appear."

Fang eyes narrowed slightly on the metal eagle. "That's why we have a metal bird sitting in from of us. You must have imagined a golden eagle for a while and it appeared. But since you could only summon the metals of the periodic table, the eagle is made of pure metal."

There was silence. Suddenly there was a banging on the door. Gazzy ran over and unlocked the door. Valencia inched the door open.

"Is everyon…AHHHH!" She screamed at the metal bird.

The eagle screamed and flapped its wings in defense. Fang ran over to Valencia, trying to calm her down. Another girl had inched her way past Valencia to have a look, but she only screamed too. Except She an over to Iggy and hid behind him.

"Iggy, what is that thing? Don't let it hurt me!" She screamed over her mothers scream and the eagle's scream. Iggy seemed to stagger slightly and my hands slipped out from around his waist.

I saw red. Rage red. I felt my whole body heat up. I instantly hated the girl. Who was she? I wanted to punch her in the face and throw her out the window. I wanted her gone. She was intervening with the flock. With Iggy and I didn't like it one bit.

But why was I feeling like this? I didn't even know the girl and I was suddenly feeling out right hatred towards her. Why?

But I ignored those questions now. I had to put this girl in place. I smirked slightly when I decided to answer her question.

Fang had calmed Valencia down, though she looked like she was going to faint. Angel was talking softly to the Eagle. She looked up at me. She knew what I was about to do instantly.

I looked at the freaked out girl hiding behind Iggy and smirked. "This is my bird," I said confidently.

I watched the girl's eyes turn from scared to confused to shocked. My smirk grew. She had to know where her place in the flock was. Like all of us. We all have a place in the flock. If she was going to be apart of it, which I surly hope not, SHE was going to be at the bottom.

I looked at the metal eagle. It was a bird right? That meant it could speak the Ancient Bird language. But it was metal. Still anything is worth a try.

_**Hello**_, I said smoothly and calmly. I send my words towards the Metal bird.

I watched the metal bird twitch its head towards me and straighten up slightly, it's head tilted on one side as if curious. _**Hello?**_ Replied a young female voice. The voice was strange. It sounded slightly robotic, yet you could easily hear the emotions through the voice.

I smiled at it reassuring me. The room had gone quiet and I could feel everyone's eyes on the metal Eagle and I. _**My name is Nudge. What's yours?**_

The Metal Eagle jumped up onto the end of my bed, curious. _**I don't have a name. But the little chickling says that you made me so you should name me.**_

I raised an eyebrow at Angel, trying to mimic something Max would do. Angel just smiled. _**Name her, Nudge.**_

"Nudge?" Fang said taking a step towards me. Immediately, the metal eagle saw his movement as a threat. It screamed at him, half spreading it wings. Its metal feathers spiked up again.

Fang took a hesitant step back, putting Gazzy behind him. The bird brought it's scream to a squark and lowered it's wings.

**_It's ok_**, I said to the bird. **_He's my brother. He only wants to protect me._**

The bird looked at me. **_He's your brother? You mean, you hatched at the same time?_**

I giggled. **_Not quite, but I guess you can put it that way._**

The bird shook its head, its feathers clicking. It watched it arch its neck down and clean something out of its razor sharp claws. That when it popped into my head.

"Clicker," I whispered. I smiled.

"What?" Iggy said frowning his cute brown eyebrows.

I looked up at him. "Clicker, that's her name."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

**Like? Hate? please say. And leaving questions open one more chapter.**


	23. Now, Don't Freak Out

**hey Folks,**

**Sorry this is late. I'm just fat and lazy. You can tell me off. But after you read all these questions.**

**How'd u come up with nudge's power?**

_Interesting question. Truth, I completely made it up. I wanted Nudge to have a completely different power than the rest, so I though of creating things out of thin air. But I knew a lot of other fanfics have that sort of power in it, so I gave it a twist and let her make things only out of metal._

**On nudge's power is it all types of metal, or specifically one kind, like alkali metals, alkaline metal or** **transition metals?**

_All metals. Nudge will have to learn how to control her power, with her vivid imagination. For those who don't know Alkali metals are very dangerous when put with different substances. Especially water. Look up alkali metals on utube. It is seriously amazing. Gazzy and Iggy will be excited. Sorry to sound like a nerd._

**Is clicker going 2 hav an important role in this story or is she going to fly away in the next**** chapter** **only 2 never b seen again?**

_All my characters have an important role in the story. Clicker is very special._

**How many more chappies r there left?**

_Not sure. 20 maybe._

**R fang and max getting married/engaged in this story or the sequel(fingers crossed that there is one,** **hypothetically of course, cause it would b hard 2 type like that ;D) or is it just assumed that they do** **marry later on?**

_Yes, there is a sequel. And I have a name. "Lost Angel". And if I told when fang and Max are getting married (if they are… keep that in mind) it would completely spoil the end of this book and the next book. Sorry._

**I asked this question a while ago, and I REALLY don't want to type out everything again. Give me a second to copy and paste. Okay: I get that Angel calls Fang, "Daddy" =) I think it's cute, and I understand WHY she considers Fang her dad. Just, why doesn't she consider Max her mom? Max was the one who escaped with her; Max was the one who cared for her WAY before Fang came into their life; Max was the one who taught her how to fly, and...well, you catch my drift. Why doesn't Angel call Max, "Momma" or "Mommy"? I mean, I don't mind if you're not comfortable with Angel calling Max, "Mommy", I'm just curious.**

_Angel has always thought of Max as a sister instead of a mother. Since Angel and Max were tested so often at the school, they rarely saw each other. There for as a child Angel felt Angel calls Fang dad because he is the first male person who has actually cared for her safety and well being. Maybe later Angel will start calling Max mummy._

**As cool as Nudge's power is--I'm kind of puzzled: You said she can make anything out of metal, right? Well...er...how does the thing have a mind of its own? Can you just explain it a little more?**

_Only the stuff that she thinks in her mind are alive, will be alive. For example, she imagines a toy dinosaur. The dinosaur isn't alive. But if she imagines a real dinosaur… well I think Max and Valencia would have a fit._

**Does Ari..."love" Max, like he did in the second MR book? Or, does he flat-out hate her? Which, brings me to this question (one that I've asked before): Is Jeb Max's father, or is she going to have someone else as her biological dad?**

_No Ari, hates Max and the flock. Jeb Max's father? I can't really tell. That would spoil my fun. I have answered that, if you can be bothered going though Angel love and finding the answer._

**Aunt Vicky...is she coming back as good or evil? Heck, is she coming back at all?**

_Oooohhh. Aunt Vicky is coming back. Good or evil? Not telling!_

**I know you already answered this, but I'm asking again--just to establish things: So, Ella doesn't have ANY type of crush on Iggy? Not at all? Or--does she sort of like him, but if Nudge is Iggy's girlfriend--then, she'll back off?**

_It seems someone what's a love triangle in this story. No Ella doesn't have ANY crush on Iggy, she just wants to be Iggy's friend and be apart of the flock._

**Does IGGY have a small crush on Ella? Like, really small?**

_Ha Ha. No, sorry. Iggy's already found his soul mate, why does he need to look for any one else?_

**Is Clicker going to take Total's place?**

_No_

**Is Total coming in? I miss him!**

_Total will come in somewhere in next several chapters. He is coming._

**Everytime Nudge creates an animal, will it EVER go away? Or, is she stuck with it forever?**

_The animal Nudge creates has its own mind and can make its own decisions. Clicker wants to stay,_ _but others might want to leave._

**One more question on Nudge's power: if she created a VICIOUS animal (a bear, tiger, lion, etc) would it attack her, despite that she was his/her creator?**

_Maybe. There is no connection between Nudge and what she creates._

**Why do they trust Valencia so easily?**

_Because she helped Max and Nudge. Of course, they don't fully trust her. They don't trust any human fully. Also because Angel trusts Valencia._

**In this story, has Valencia ever had an affair with Jeb? Do they know each other, or not?**

_I like this question. Maybe. I'm not telling._

**Is Anne coming, eventually?**

_No, but someone else is in the next story. Guess who?_

**Are the Flock going to go to school (aside from Max--who's pregnant)?**

_No. I thought that was explained in the last chapter?_

**Please read the questions so i don't have to answer things twice**

**xoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 22: Now, Don't Freak Out.

Max POV

"Max?"

I felt myself begin to pull out of my dream less sleep and into a world of pain and weakness. No. Bad. Back to the dream less sleep. Now.

"Max?"

I groan. My mind seemed to have registered the voice being Fang. I could feel my body beginning to ace. Have I mentioned before that I hate being weak?

"Max, we have a problem."

My eyes shot open. Instantly my body naturally went into fighting mode. I twisted around, attempting to sit up. But my arms collapsed underneath me and before I could try again, hands gently pressed my shoulders down.

"Whoa, Max, calm down, it's ok," Fang said gently. He slowly helped me sit up, barely touching me. I winced every now and then.

I looked around the room. Gazzy and Angel were sitting on the edge of the bed. Valencia sat in a seat at the foot of the bed. Iggy stood in the corner, next to this girl.

Nudge was missing.

"Where's Nudge," I said my voice croaking. My mind began to come up with millions of reasons why she might not be in this room. I felt my heart beat rise.

"Nudge is fine, actually she is just out side the door," Fang paused. I froze. Something was wrong. I could sense it in Fang's voice.

"What's wrong?" I said instantly glancing around at everyone.

Fang continued, ignoring me, "Max, Nudge has a power… but it's very… different to our powers."

I jumped to conclusions to quickly. "What has she done?"

When Fang didn't say anything for a second, I jumped to conclusions again.

"Oh bird has she blow up something? Has she killed someone? Please tell me she hasn't killed someone. Has she ruined the house? I'll pay it back some how…"

Fang gently shook my shoulders. "Max, calm down. Please, for once listen to me."

I stopped and looked at Fang. I could see that he was stressed, and somewhat worried. Actually Fang was extremely worried, far more than usual.

"Wow, that's a first," I heard Iggy mummer. Followed by a "shut up Iggy" from the girl beside him.

I glared at Iggy. I swear that if his blank eyes could see, I would have burnt holes in them.

Iggy leaned slightly over to the girl next to him. "Is Max giving me a bird?" He asked in a fake whisper.

The girl leaned back. "Yeah," she said back in the exact same volume.

Iggy nodded. "Thought so."

"Max," Fang said holding my head in his hands. "Please tell me that you won't freak out when Nudge comes in. This is really… really important."

My mind started to create pictures of Nudge turning into a flying lizard with horns and a pig nose. I pushed that aside and brought my self to reality.

"Ok," I whispered.

Fang sighed, though he didn't seem to relax from his tense position. He sat beside me. And turned his face towards the door.

"Ok, Nudge," Fang said gently and slowly.

Nudge limped into the room, holding onto the door frame for support. Automatically, I checked her for any sign of injuries. Legs, she was limping, but apart from that there was no external sign of injeries. Body, seems fine. Arms, fine. Head…. WOAH!

Perched on Nudge's shoulder was a massive bird. One of the largest I have ever seen. Beautiful slick body, wings tucked neatly under its shoulders…

And it was made of metal.

I watched the metal bird ruffle its feathers. It made an odd soft clicking sound as metal came against metal. It turned its head to look at me and I caught a green sparkle from its small eyes.

I don't know how long it was before I realize my mouth was open slightly. I closed it, and then opened it again trying to say something, but nothing came out. The second time nothing came out either. It was only the third time when I was able to let two words escape.

"It's moving," I whispered so softly I doubt Valencia or the other human girl could hear.

Fang fidgeted beside me. "Um… I guess…"

"Its metal… and its moving," I whispered again moving my gaze from the bird to Nudge.

Nudge smiled at me. "Her name is Clicker." She reached up and stroked the bird's razor sharp feathers. "I made her. Isn't she beautiful?"

"You… you made her?" I whispered in utter disbelief.

Nudge nodded excitedly. "Fang says I can create things with my mind, but only out of metal."

I looked at Clicker. Nudge can make things out of metal. That would have to the strangest power nature could create for mutant bird kids. I studied the mysterious bird. I could almost see her smiling.

_**Hello Max, I have heard a lot about you.**_

It was strange. I had never heard a voice like it. It was defiantly female. But the voice was metallic and yet I could distinctly make out the emotions in the voice.

I sat up straighter on the bed. _**Hello?**_

The Clicker jumped off Nudge's shoulder and landed lightly on the bed, spreading its wings to balance its landing. I grew tense as I walked closer to me, its claws cutting though the thin sheets. I felt Fang hold my hand protectively.

The Clicker stopped at my knees. _**I was told that you are the leader of this… strange flock, am I right?**_

I nodded furiously. I noticed Fang giving me a side ways glance, but I ignored it. _**I am the leader of this flock.**_

Clicker began to advance towards me again. Fang gave a low growl. Clicker's head snapped towards him and gave him a squawk. Fang continued to growl. His hand tightened on mine.

"It's ok Fang," I whispered reassuringly. Fang looked at me and stopped growling, but his stare was still as intense.

Clicker looked up at me. _**Your mate is protective of you. Is it because of your unborn chick? Nudge told me about that.**_

I thought about our child. _**Yes, he is very protective of me at the moment.**_

Clicker sent a weird sort of metallic sound. It took me a while to realize that she was actually laughing. _**That's acceptable.**_

I smiled. Clicker ruffled her feathers again and arched her neck. _**Sorry to wake you from your sleep.**_

_**That's alright. This is pretty important.**_

_**Hmmm. I know to your kind this may sound a little weird, but I need to get permission from you to join your flock.**_

I frowned slightly. _**Off course you can join. I have no problems with that.**_

I looked at Fang. "Who said Clicker had to ask me whether to she can join?" I whispered.

Fang looked at me. "No one. She insisted that she needed to ask the leader of the flock. That's half the reason I woke you."

I nodded looking back at Clicker, but then my tired mind had caught on fully what he had said and I snapped my gaze back to Fang. "Half?"

Fang opened his mouth and closed it again. I saw him glance uneasily at Valencia and the other human girl. Oh I get it.

"Um… Valencia, do you mind… um… I need to talk to…" I trailed off. Valencia must have caught the drift on what I was saying.

"Ella, come on, we'll make lunch," Valencia said gently. I gave her a small nod of thanks.

The human girl began to pout and shuffled closer to Iggy. "Can't I stay mum please?"

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Nudge had her hand curled into a fist. I frowned slightly at her trying-to-hide-rage expression. This was odd for Nudge. I had never seen her, this angry before. I followed her gaze.

She was staring, quite intensely at the human girl, Ella… who was leaning against Iggy.

I hid my smile. It seems Iggy has more than one admirer.

"Ella. Now," Valencia warned. Ella must have seen the tone in her voice because she gave in and sulked out the door. Valencia gave me a you-are-answering-questions-later look, before closing the door.

A flock meeting. For the first time in a while.

**xoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxox**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	24. Meeting

**Hey Readers,**

**Sorry, i haven't writen in like a billion years. Ok a little over exaduation. But i have been turning Angel love into a Publishing book, setting the story in Geelong, Victoria, Australia. Something Different. Anyone who is interested helping me reasearch, e-mail me.**

**Sorry guys. Now enjoy the long awaited chapter.**

**Heart of Diamond**

Angel Love

Chapter 23: Meeting

Fang POV

I shifted slightly as Valencia closed the door. Max gave a weak sigh. "Alright, what's going on?"

I looked up at Gazzy and nodded. Gazzy crawled across the bed and handed Max the tracker.

I watched Max's expression carefully as she took the tracker from Gazzy's hand. She glanced up at me as she turned the tracker over to the screen side. I watched the evil coloured dots flicker as she ran her finger over the rubber buttons.

I could almost feel Max know that the machine was bad. She opened her mouth, but I answered the questions for her.

"It's a tracker."

Emotions spread across her face. First surprise, then anger, then fear. I was prepared for her to through herself out of the bed and make a run for it.

But to my surprise she didn't move. Max took a deep breathe in and passed the tracker to me as if it was a dead mouse. "Right... this is a problem."

_**More like a catastrophe.**_

_**Shut... up, Fang. **_Angel choked with laughter, but hid it quickly with a cough.

Max's expression didn't change. She breathed slowly as if trying to control her emotions. She swallowed. "The Erasers are tracking us. We must have something on as to be able to track us with."

Iggy came in. "Vicki thinks we might have chips in us."

Max frowned slightly. "This means erasers could come at any minute. We have to prepare ourselves. Each of us need to pack emergency packs that are easy to pick up and throw over our backs. Angel you should have a pack too. We need some food in the bags and ready bottles of water."

"Clicker wants to help carry something," Nudge said suddenly.

I eyed Max, but she only nodded. _**How much can you carry, Clicker?**_

Clicker's intelligent eyes gazed up at Max. _**I'm not sure how to measure it, but I might be able to lift Nudge.**_

Max nodded again. _**Alright, Clicker can have a back that you can carry with your talons. I leave you, Nudge, in charge of that. Make sure the bag won't rip.**_

Nudge nodded seriously. "I can get something leather."

Max took a deep breath. "Right. Ok, we are going to have to make watches. Iggy, you take... 6 am to 10 am and 6 pm to 10 pm. Fang, you take... um... 10 am to 2pm and 10pm to 2am and I'll take 2pm to 6pm and 2 am to 6am."

I instantly shock my head. "You're not doing anything. I'll do your hours."

Max narrowed her eyes on me. "There is no way I am letting you do 16 hours of watching."

"Hey," Nudge said frowning. "What about me? I may not be able to walk well, but I can certainly fly and shout 'erasers!'."

Max sighed as if unwilling to argue and rubbed her temples with one hand. "Alright fine. You can take 10 am to 2pm."

Nudge beamed.

"If Nudge gets a watch, so do I," Angel said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, me too," Gazzy cried jumping on the bed.

I smiled as Max grounded her teeth. "Alright, fine. Gazzy, you take 6am to 8amand Angel you can take 8am to 10am."

Clicker squawked. Max was just about tearing her hair out. _**Fine, Clicker you can take 2pm to 6pm.**_ "Is everyone happy now?"

Every one nodded. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Max turned to me her eyes slightly annoyed. "What's the second piece of news?"

My chuckle cut short and my face became serious. I swallowed. "Valencia, got you to have a ultra sound."

Max twitched slightly. It took me a while to realise she was actually cringing. "Is... our child alright?" she whispered.

I kissed her forehead. "Fine. But we don't know the gender."

Max sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank the mother of birds."

I chuckled slightly again, glad to know she seemed alright. "We have a problem though..."

Max immediately tensed and gripped my arm. I rubbed her back. "It's alright..."

"What's wrong with our child?" She said, her voice strained.

"It's just... your pregnancy is going faster than what it should be. We were thinking that that's what's draining your energy."

Max didn't move an inch. _**Does that mean I won't have enough energy to keep our child alive?**_

I opened my mouth and closed it again. That was something I hadn't thought of. What if Max wasn't strong enough? Would I lose Max and our child? I felt something hard hit my chest. Something inside. Something hard a mentally deadly. I pushed it aside easily, but it could become stronger.

Who was I kidding? Max? Not strong enough? I think that's just about impossible. I had to keep telling myself that.

"There is no way, I am going to let that happen," I whispered gently.

"We can help, Max," Iggy said wisely. Nudge looked up at Iggy for a split second with a look I hadn't seen before.

"Yeah, you can get breakfast in bed everyday," Angel said her little white wings flapping eagerly.

"Hey, why can't I get breakfast in bed?" Gazzy cried.

"Because you're not having a baby," Angel said putting her little hands on her hips.

"And you are big enough to get your own breakfast," Nudge smiled ruffling Gazzy's hair.

Gazzy grumbled. "So not fair."

I chuckled lightly. "Life just isn't fair is it, Gazzy?"

Gazzy just huffed.

Max just sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but I am starving."

"I'll get you some soup," Nudge said standing up awkwardly, but Iggy pushed her back down on the bed.

"Stay, I'll get it," He said smoothly as he stood up.

Nudge frowned, puzzled, as she watched Iggy feel his way out of the room. I glanced at Max. Max was eyeing me. _**I think I might have a chat to her some time soon...**_

BEEP!

My eyes snapped to the source of noise without even realising what I was looking at. The tracker. The evil thing was still sitting in my hand.

There was something different. A navy blue dot floated into the screen.

Something had arrived. Something that had a chip in it and was hooked to the tracker. An experiment.

Or an eraser.

Iggy poked his head back into the room. Angel suddenly gasped. Before I had the time to look up, she had sprinted out the door. I jumped to my feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max trying to get out of bed.

"Max, stay here," I said clearly as Gazzy and Nudge ran after her. "Please, please just stay here."

"What's going on?" She said frantically, ignoring me and tried to get out of bed again.

I pushed her back into the bed. "Stay," I said pointing at her as I ran backwards out of the room.

I jumped over the balcony and landed lightly in the lounge room. A cold wind blew into the house and when I looked up I realised the back door was open. Gazzy and Iggy were already sprinting out the door.

I jumped over the couch and the coffee table, but I stopped myself as I arrived at the glass door. I lifted up the tracker and eyed the navy dot on the screen. It was surrounded by the other coloured dots.

I looked up and there was Angel. She was standing in the middle of the yard...

With a small black scottish terrier in her hands.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Come on say it. "OMG TOTAL IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!" PLZ REVEIW!!!!!**


	25. When The World Is Against You

**Hey all,**

**This will be the last post for a while. I am traveling to Europe and dad forbids me to take my lap top. Sin of all sins. So i hope you enjoy this one while its availible.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxox**

Angel Child

Chapter 24: When The World Is Against You...

Max POV

"Angel, there is no way we are keeping a dog," I said through my gritted teeth.

"Please Max? He is very friendly," Angel pleaded.

"No. At the moment I am having enough trouble coming to the terms of having a moving metal bird in the house." _**No offence, Clicker.**_

_**None taken.**_

"Please," Angel cried smoothing the little dog's coat with her hands. The small black dog barked and licked her chin.

"I don't have to stay, Angel."

I did a double take. Wait a minute... did that dog just... talk?!

"Holy mother of birds," Nudge whispered under her breath.

"A talking dog?!" Valencia basically screamed.

"Wow!" Ella said a massive grin on her face. "Hanging with you guys is like walking into a fantasy world."

I sighed and rubbed my temple with one hand. I looked up at Fang who sat beside me on the couch. Then at Iggy and Ella who sat on the couch opposite us. Then at Nudge, Clicker and Gazzy, who sat on the floor and finally at Valencia who stood behind Angel.

Fang shifted slightly. "Angel..."

"He wants to help us," Angel said cutting Fang off.

I glanced at Valencia. She looked like she was hyperventilating.

"Please Max," Angel begged. "He will help us win the..." But immediately after Angel's words slipped, she slabbed her hand over her mouth and looked at me in horror.

"Win what Angel?" Gazzy asked.

Angel looked around her, noticing that everyone seemed to be asking the same thing. I frowned. She was caught. She looked at me. But it was the dog that talked in an almost teenage voice.

The little dog sighed. "I feel a war coming. I felt it from when I escaped from the experimental place. It is like I have a goal. A goal inside me." He barely whispered looking down.

The room was silent. I seemed to feel every eye in the room switch between Angel and I. I kept my face composed, but a million emotions ran through my head. A war? What war? I felt Fang's hand tighten around my waist from where we sat on the couch. What did that mean? Did Fang know something I didn't?

I breathed levelly. "What war?" I said slowly and deadly serious.

"A war between Humans and Experiments," the Scottish dog said clearly in a bright human voice.

Angel looked at the small dog. "Total..."

"Wait, the dog has a name?" Iggy said a frown on his face. Nudge 'shhed' him up and nodded for me to continue.

I looked back at Angel, my face threatening to break out. "Angel, this is important."

Angel's face turned scared. "A big war, Total can feel a big war coming... I'm not sure. It was as if something inside him told him to come here. To find us. He followed us from New York."

"New York?" Valencia cried. "Can I ask, where exactly have you been travelling in the past 6 months? Actually, you guys have a lot of explaining to do."

"Not now," I said brushing her question off and turning my concentration back to Total. "Why did you need to find us?"

Total swallowed. "I knew you need my help to win the... war. I want to fight. For my freedom. I'm sick of erasers coming after me."

"Wow," Gazzy said with raised eyebrows. "You have erasers on you too?"

"Quiet Gazzy," I said as I leaned forward, ignoring my muscles that willed me not to. "What is the war?"

Angel hesitated. "It's us... we are the war. Itex wants us out the way of the Bi-half project. But the experiments want freedom."

I frowned and shock my head in confusion. "What is the bi-half project?"

Angel looked at Fang. "Daddy knows."

What?! Fang was...hiding something from me?

Fang's jaw tightened as he growled at Angel. "Angel..."

"What?!" I basically shouted. "You knew this?!"

Fang winced, but didn't look at me. I watch him run his hand through his hair. "You had too much on your mind," he barely whispered.

"Not enough for you to keep me from knowing Itex's major plan!" I said barely controlling my voice.

Fang didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. I felt a pang in my chest. Ouch. That kind of hurt, but I pushed it aside.

"Did you guys know about this?" I said to my flock.

I watched at one by one they shook their heads. Except for Angel. Acceptable. I sighed and let my head fall into my hands. How could Fang do this to me? How could he know all along and not tell me?

"Right, what's this Bi-half project anyway?" I asked, not hiding the annoyance in my voice.

Fang looked at the roof. "I don't know what is, I have just heard of it. I have some wacky theories, but hey might seem pretty useless."

"Well, anything's better than keeping secrets from me," I growled.

Fang winced at my tone, but continued. "Maybe they want to create an army of experiments to rule the world... I don't know..."

"Show Max the note," Angel said sitting down next to Nudge, not letting go of the dog.

I growled. Fang's eyes twitched in pain, and reached into his pocket. He pulled a folded piece of paper and handed it to me.

I glared at him as I unfolded it and read it allowed:

REPORT.

TASK: Capture the 6 hybrid creations ASAP. DO NOT KILL. Injure if necessary to capture. Dangerous and threat to project "Bi-half".

MAIN TARGET(S): Experiment: 192851647632, "Maximum". Brown haired, tall, white winged. Possible Main leader?

REWARD: $750,000 for Experiment 192851647632, $550,000 for any other experiments.

ITEX

I looked up at Fang again. "You mean to tell me we are the only things standing in the way of this Bi-half project."

Fang shrugged. "Possibly... or we are the only ones who can stop it."

"Are we superheroes?" Gazzy asked basically jumping from his eating position.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed slightly. "No Gazzy, stop being stupid."

But when I looked up at Fang, he was looking at me. His face was serious. He wasn't hiding anything. My laugh dropped instantly.

"No." I whispered. Could it be possible we were meant to be heroes? We were meant to save the world like superman or Spiderman?

Fang shrugged knowing instantly. "It is possible."

"OMG! I bags being super angel. Or super Nudge. Which sounds better? I like super angel. Or maybe super girl. That sounds cool..."

"Nudge, shut it," I trying to figure out what exactly to say. "If where meant to be super heroes, why did Itex create us."

Valencia was the one who spoke then. It was obvious she was still recovering from the shock of seeing a talking dog. "Maybe they wanted to use you. As a weapon, to help the bi-half. But you escaped and there fore they're scared that if you find out about the Bi-half project, you will be able to stop it."

Silence filled the room. Gazzy suddenly jumped to his feet and pounded his fist into the air. "Super Gazzy!"

I couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm. Ella shifted and put her hand on Iggy's. "You will make a great super hero."

Two seconds later. SLAM!!

My head snapped to the source of noise. Ella's room. My head snapped back to the flock. Nudge.

Oh bird.

Angel suddenly growled at Ella. Ella jumped and shuffled closer to Iggy. Iggy frowned, his face full of confusion. Valencia had a small smile on her face. Gazzy just stood there his face in a frown.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I need to talk to Nudge. She was confused.

I put my weight on the couch's arm as I stood up. Fang was instantly holding my waist.

"No Max, let me talk to her," Fang said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. _**She needs a girl to girl talk.**_

Fang hesitated, before sighing. "Fine."

I turned to start making my painful journey up the stairs, when Fang pulled me into his arms lifting my feet off the ground in a bridal style. I gave a small scream/squawk.

I glared at him angrily as he walked towards the stairs. _**Put me down!**_

_**Not a chance.**_

_**I swear Fang, you're really on my bad side tonight.**_

Fang climbed the stairs in silence. He gently lowered me to the ground outside Ella's room. I growled as I leaned on the balcony rail. Fang hesitated.

_**Don't you dare. I can do things by myself.**_

Fang winced slightly again, but said nothing as he climbed down the stairs. I looked away, feeling slightly guilty. But he can only blame himself. He shouldn't keep secrets from me.

I opened the door slowly and gripped the door frame tight enough that I could have crushed the wood. Nudge was sitting on Ella's bed when she looked up at me. Her eyes were slightly wet and red, but she was by my side the instant I closed the door.

"Max," Nudge said surprised. "What are you doing?"

Strange. One question from Nudge was extremely uncommon. I smiled slightly as Nudge supported me as I sat down. I scrunched up my face as I sat down on the bed, but made it disappear as Nudge's face came into view.

"You need help," I said simply.

Nudge looked down. I waited, not speaking. A couple of time she opened her mouth, but closed it again. After about a minute, she got her words out. "I'm... confused."

"That's what I expected," I whispered to myself.

Nudge didn't look up. I looked at her thoughtfully. "You know... emotions are something that is hard to control. Especially for girls. Sometimes you just want to punch the sun out of the sky and you never know why."

Nudge looked up. I continued. "One emotion that takes years to control is jealousy." Nudge opened her mouth, but I put my hand on her mouth, ignoring the pain running through my arm.

"You can get jealous of anything. But it's mainly because someone has something you don't. A toy or a video game."

I dropped my hand and instantly Nudge started to speak. "How do you know you jealous of someone?"

I fought a smile. "When you run off and slam your bedroom door."

Nudge looked down again smiling slightly. "Have you been jealous?"

I huffed. "Every one gets jealous. Even birds. For me? Mainly when I was stuck in a cage. Seeing all those humans walking around freely... it made me so mad."

"But you learned to control it?" Nudge asked fiddling with the Donna corner.

I shrugged. "Not really. But I realised that the humans were actually jealous of me. Having wings. Being special. My confidence grew when I realised that more people were jealous of me than the amount of people I was jealous of."

Nudge looked away. I waited. She eventually wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. I scrunched up my face ignoring the pain.

"I really, really like Iggy, Max," Nudge whispered into my chest. "But I don't think he likes me. He likes the human girl."

I smiled out of Nudges view. "You can only find out if you ask," I said simply.

Nudge pulled back and looked away from me. "But she pretty and beautiful and has a life and a family. She even has her own bedroom."

I sighed mentally. "Love isn't about how pretty you look, or what you have. Love is when you respect and trust someone deep down inside enough to want to be with them forever."

Nudge was silent. "Is that how you fell in love with Ryan?"

"Of course. This is probably going to seem weird for me to say this to you, but Fang means everything to me. I value his love over money, wealth... wings even," I said truthfully. "To be honest, I thought it was impossible for me to fall for a human. But every time I tried to stop it, it hurt me. It hurt me to ignore him, to try and block him out. It was then I realised I needed him. He is my other half."

Nudge looked at her hands. "Yeah, your right about that sounding weird."

I laughed quietly and wrapped my arm around Nudge, pulling her beside me. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"You need to tell him," I whispered, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"How?" She whispered almost miserably.

I kissed the top of her head. "Just wait until the moment is right then go up to him and just tell him."

Nudge pulled back to look at me, a frown stretched across her face. "When will I know the time is right?"

I smiled. "Oh trust me. You'll know."

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

**I like this chapter. We are onto action straight after the next two chapters. he he he. REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	26. Time Flies

**Ok, I'm back.**

**Yes Euroupe was great. For all you guys who live over their, I hope you know how lucky you are. I love it in Australia. But the history you find in euroupe is beyond belief.**

**At the moment, i am juggling doing writing writing and fanfiction. Sorry, but fanfiction might not come out as quick as we want it too.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Child

Chapter 23: Time flies

Max POV

Months passed. My life around me was spinning. I could almost see my stomach growing each day. My injuries began to heal, but I had to sleep almost 18 hours a day to be able to stay up for 6 hours. It was annoying, not being able to do everything.

I eventually accepted Total into the flock. There were now 10 of us. Alright, more like 2 humans, 6 winged humans, a talking dog and a metal moving eagle. I eventually explained everything that has happened to us so far. Angel and I meeting Fang and Nudge, getting caught, escaping, flying to LA, and eventually ending up here. The only thing I left out was the Secret Bird Language. The birds are probably pecking me to death enough as it is after teaching Fang and Nudge how to speak it.

The first week was great. Valencia finally got used to having a talking dog and a metal bird walking around the house. She was especially happy when she realized Total was toilet trained. Ella on the other hand thought she was walking in a fairy tale land.

Valencia moved her study into the so called "junk room". She placed the spare mattress on the ground so Iggy and Gazzy have somewhere to sleep.

Nudge was getting better too. Valencia was deeply surprised about how fast we healed. I just kept telling her, "Welcome to the bird world". She was learning to control her metal making skills. Occasionally, she would make a decoration and hang it around the house. Iggy and Gazzy seemed incredibly happy about Nudge's new power. I portended not to notice the bomb talk.

After Nudge and I had our little, girl to girl talk, Nudge seemed much happier around Iggy and Ella. Surprisingly, her and Ella were now getting on quite well, that it seemed that Iggy was the jealous one for not getting enough time with Nudge. Fang noticed it too, and we would both secretly laugh behind their backs.

Clicker loved to help. Valencia seemed slightly disturbed about having a flying metal bird around the house, but she tried not to show it. Amazingly enough Clicker didn't eat normal human foods. She at metal. Bolts, nuts, sometimes she would chew on the metal of the car. Her beak could cut any metal really.

It was also the first week my baby kicked.

"Oh-my-god," I whispered one night. Fang instantly sat up out of bed.

"What? Are you ok?" Fang said protectively.

"No… I mean yeah I'm fine. But I just felt something," I said frowning slightly. I sat up against the back of the bed.

"What…? You mean…" Fang began. But I cut him off my graving his hand and putting it on my slightly budging stomach.

Silence filled the room. I felt it again. The strange feeling of something moving inside me.

"Whoa… is that… is... it's moving?" Fang said looking at me in utter shock.

"Actually, I think it's… flapping," I whispered gazing down at my stomach.

"Flapping?! You think it's… flapping?!" Fang repeated his eyes popping out of his head.

I smiled at him. "No sorry, I was meant to say it was singing," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Fang rolled his eyes, but a smile grew on his face. "We need a name. I am sick of call our child 'it'."

I thought about it for a second. "I agree. But I think our child needs a name similar to ours. You know, like our names. Not some human name."

Fang nodded. "Hmmm… I was thinking of some names the other day. Maybe blaze for a boy."

I smiled. "I like that. Any names you think for a girl?"

Fang rubbed my stomach. "I was thinking… Dawn."

"Dawn?" I frowned. "It's alright. I guess. But I was thinking Luna."

"Luna," Fang said smiling at me. "Not bad."

I sighed. "It's ok, we can call her Dawn."

Fang held my face in his hands. "You're the mother. You can choose her name."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't forget that you're the father. You have as equal parenting as I do."

Fang kissed me. I kissed him back with equal amount of passion. I felt the strange flutter feeling in my stomach again. Fang paused half way through the kiss as he felt the flutter under his hand.

"It seems someone doesn't like Mummy and daddy's private moment," I grumbled.

Fang chuckled. "If she's a girl, her name will be Luna."

I sighed. "Alright, if you insist."

Line break-------------------------------------------------------------

Everyday we were so scared that the erasers will come. But strangely they didn't come for the first week. or the next week. Or the week after.

Fang was exhausted when he did do his watches. Looking after me and watching out for erasers seemed to kill him. I was glad when Valencia declared that we shouldn't be watching for erasers.

"Look I know you think that these watches are helpful," Valencia said. "But we do have an alarm system."

If it wasn't for me gripping Fang's hand tightly, I think he would have jumped at Valencia. _**Fang, please. You are getting more exhausted every day. You are getting more tired than me.**_

Fang grounded his teeth together. _**Max…**_

_**Please, Fang. Do it for me if you must. But you can't stay up as much as you are.**_

Fang looked at me, debating heavily. After a while, he sighed. "Fine."

Line break----------------------------------------------------------

Valencia has been doing a lot of research. I made a strict rule that any test involving samples of feathers, skin or blood if forbidden. So Valencia checked our IQ.

"I can't believe this," Valencia said in her eyes wide as she scanned the sheets in front of her. "You guys are like smarter than most adults. These results are amazing."

Gazzy's curious eyes searched the pages. "Where's me?"

Valencia picked up a sheet. "Gazzy you're meant to be… 14 with the IQ you have."

"Really?" Gazzy said wide eyed. "Am I smarter than Iggy?"

Valencia laughed. "Not quite. Iggy you're meant to be… like 18."

Iggy smiled. I internally groaned. No wonder his been attracted to Nudge. His mind had skipped ahead of his body.

"Angel you're around 12, Nudge you're meant to be some where around 19…"

Nudge poked Iggy in the shoulder. "I'm smarter than you."

Iggy huffed. "Yeah, only because you can actually read the questions."

Valencia continued. "Fang you're meant to be around 25 and Max, strangely, you're meant to be 32."

Angel giggled. "Max, you're old."

I growled playfully. "At least I'm the smartest."

Fang chuckled. "I think I see a grey hair," He said plucking some random hair out of my head.

"Oh do shut up," I said rolling my eyes at the lot to them, only causing them to burst out laughing.

Line Break -----------------------------------------------

But today was different to any other day. Of course, I was still a dead whale, and the whole flock still wanted to touch my stomach at any little kick or flap. Tonight, everyone was in bed, except Angel, Gazzy, Fang, Valencia and I. Valencia was still studying our intelligence.

But today is special, because it is the first time I saw snow.

"Whoa," Gazzy cried running to the window and pressing his face and hands against it.

"Pretty. Daddy, come look," Angel cried dragging Fang over to the window while holding Celeste by the paw in her free hand.

I looked out the window from my spot on the couch. The world outside seemed to be surrounded by white fog and falling white drops. The sun was setting giving a slight navy tinge to the clouded world out side. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The colorful world was turning a bluey white as the frozen water droplets fell from the sky. It was beautiful really.

"It's snowing," Fang said patting Angel on the shoulder. "It's time for you bed time missy."

"Please can I stay up longer, Daddy," Angel begged. "I want to see the snow."

Fang gave a sideways glance at me. I sighed; I was too physically tired to speak. Normally mind speaking would take up more energy, but my mind was wide awake even if my body wasn't. _**10 more minutes Angel.**_

"Ok," Angel crimped happily and sat down on the wooden ground continuing to gaze out the window. Fang gave a small crocked smile and sat down next to her.

I watched Fang talk to Angel. Gazzy sat down too and listened. Fang talked fairytales about Snow White and an edited version of the Snow Queen, even though Angel just read his mind and listened to the true story.

It was interesting watching Fang around little children. He seemed so at ease, so care free. As if he was forgetting how old he actually was. It almost made him seem human again.

But then I would see the black feathers sticking out of the slits in his long sleeve top. I sighed mentally.

I couldn't help but gaze down at my swelling stomach. Valencia said at this size I should be 7 months pregnant and having twins, at least. But I reminded her that wings almost doubled the amount of space as a body, but I was due for a secret breaking-into-hospital ultra sound next week, after Christmas. When Valenica tried to identify the sex of my child, their was always a wing in the way or a leg. She told us she wasn't an expert on ultra sound. Valencia still had no idea how fast my actual pregnancy was going, but it was way faster than any human.

Two days before the biggest celebration on earth. Fang told me all about Christmas. Big dinners, Christmas trees and Snow, except the Snow had come extremely late this year. I by the sounds of things it seems that we have a Christmas dinner every meal every day.

When Fang scooted Angel and Gazzy off to bed, he walked over to me. He sat on the carpet, in front of the wooden fire, and leaned back on the couch, his face inches from mine. I shifted slightly in my laying down position so I could watch his face as he stared at the fire.

Fang glanced up at me, his green eyes curious. "What are you thinking?" He whispered.

I tired smile appeared on my lips. _**You're going to make a great father.**_

Fang sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't look at me though. He just stared at the flickering flames.

_**Trust me.**_ I said gently.

Fang leaned back and looked at me. I tried to put on a confident face. Fang could see it though the tiredness. He continued to stare into my eyes.

After what seemed forever, Fang looked away. "I'm… scared."

_**About what?**_

I waited patiently as Fang hesitated. "I'm afraid… He… or she… won't. want. Me."

I lifted my hand with great effort to stroke his face. _**You're worried about our child not accepting you. Hello, I have to push it out. Wings and all.**_

Fang rolled his eyes as he took my hand and placed it back by my side. "Yeah but you can have pain killers and drugs to stop it hurting… but if our child doesn't want me… there are no drugs to make him want me. There are no cures to emotions."

I sighed closing my eyes. _**Fang. You're a father. As long as you are around, our child will accept you as a father.**_

"But what if I don't know how…?"

_**I don't know how to be a mother either Fang. It's called trial and error. But we have help. We have Valencia and the flock. I don't think any winged child would get this much help from good people who don't want to rip you open all the time.**_

I succeeded. Fang smiled, lightening the mood between us. He sighed and stood to his feet. "Time for bed mummy."

_**Do you know how corny that sounds? What if I said 'pick me up daddy!'**_

Fang chuckled, causing me to give a small tired smile. He tucked one hand under my shoulder blades and the other under my knees. He took a deep breathe and lifted me up easily.

_**Am I still a whale?**_

Fang smiled again warming my heart. "If you want to put it in terms of, have you gained any weight… maybe a couple of kilos?"

_**Dam.**_

"Enough talking," Fang whispered as he climbed the stairs easily. "You need to sleep."

_**I told you that my mind's fine, it's just my body. You know that.**_

"Then let your body rest by resting your mind."

_**I am resting my body. It's not like I am actually doing anything.**_

Fang grinned as he eased the bedroom door open with his back. "You're talking."

I felt a weak growl ripple in my chest. _**You know what I mean.**_

Fang laid me on the bed gently and carefully. I shifted slightly as I watched him walk around and sit on his side of the bed. "I have something for you. Close your eyes."

_**If I close my eyes, I will fall asleep.**_

Fang smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. Two bland metal rings. Strangely they were glowing brightly. They almost filled the whole room with light. I frowned.

_**What are they?**_

Fang chuckled. "There rings. Nudge was fiddling with her power when she created these two lumps of metal. She found that when she pulled them further apart the light dimmed."

I watched Fang separate the rings. The light on both of them dimmed ever so slightly. But when Fang brought them back together, they glowed again.

"She named the metal 'love light'."

I mentally laughed. _**Only Nudge, would name something as girly as that.**_

Fang chuckled. "To true." He looked as me nervously. "Would… would you wear it?"

I rolled my eyes. _**Of course.**_

"As an engagement ring?"

My heart gave a happy tingle. I smiled at him. _**I will, only if you promise not to call it that until as least 5 more years.**_

Fang grinned and slipped the ring on my left hand. "For my Fiancée to be."

_**Oh god. Don't you dare start on that.**_

He placed my hand down beside me. I lifted it up to admire it, but Fang caught it. My aching arm muscles instantly relaxed. I looked at the ring on my finger. As plain as it was, It shone brightly when it was near Fang's ring. I gave a small weak smile. But my smile turned into a frown when I realized something.

_**You're not getting changed?**_

"No… I'm going to stay up a bit. I need to talk to Valencia."

_**About what?**_

"Your due date."

I swallow and was about to say something, but Fang shock his head. "I'll stay until you're asleep," he whispered softly answering my question.

_**I love you.**_ I whispered.

I caught a glimpse of Fang smiling as I closed my eyes. "I love you too, Max," he whispered.

A wave of tiredness washed over me. I briefly remember Fang brushing my hair, before I blanked out.

That was the major problem about my pregnancy. It didn't have a due date.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ok, i know you must be confused about luna/dawn. It will work out. REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
